Démons, 2e opus : Les Fazerhs
by Erwann
Summary: Deuxième opus de la tétralogie Démons, "Les Fazerhs" débute quelques mois après le 29e tournoi et le retour du démon Piccolo. Alors que tous nos héros ont repris le cours normal de leur vie, une série de tragédies les frappe et décime le groupe. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

**Démons, 2e opus**

 **Les Fazerhs**

« Le bonheur est passager. »

 _Préceptes de la philosophie_

 _du monastère de Wang-Zi_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un écueil dans la rivière

Pan regardait la mer qui s'étendait au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, au-delà même de ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Il n'y avait pas la mer chez elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle aimait venir en vacances chez Tortue Géniale. En plus, il était rigolo.

« Pan, tu n'aurais pas vu mes lunettes ? Je les cherche depuis ce matin. »

« Elles sont sur ton front, Papy Tortue. »

« Ah… ah, oui, merci. »

Il était rigolo mais aussi de plus en plus distrait. Il avait même parfois l'air sérieux, perdu dans ses pensées pendant de longs moments. Après un bref coup d'œil sur le bleu marin qui reflétait si bien le ciel, Pan retourna à son château de sable, qui atteignait des proportions titanesques. Elle s'amusait à conduire l'eau ici et là, au gré des canaux qu'elle creusait.

Chaque été elle venait ici une semaine ou deux. C'était un grand changement. Au lieu d'une forêt qu'elle commençait à connaitre par cœur, la maison était entourée d'une plage de sable fin, qui généralement se transformait en labyrinthe de tranchée quand Pan était là, et puis surtout, il y avait la mer. Pan explorait parfois les îles alentours, mais sa mère n'était pas vraiment d'accord. Pourtant, elle brûlait d'envie de découvrir tout ce que recelait ce monde si particulier.

* * *

La cinquième. Il avait bientôt terminé la mission que lui avait confié Dendé, et qui n'était pas très difficile en somme. Réunir les Dragon Balls pour ressusciter les personnes tuées par Piccolo, son double.

Si les gens morts dans les mines d'Abarthagel ne pouvait l'être -il s'agissait d'une mort considérée comme « naturelle » -, en revanche il était possible de faire quelque chose pour les victimes de l'attaque surpuissante du démon Piccolo. C'était injuste quelque part, bien sûr, mais les Dragon Balls étaient déjà un cadeau d'une valeur infinie fait aux terriens.

Dendé avait ainsi décidé de réunir les Dragon Balls. Normalement, Dieu n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir sur ce genre de choses. Il aurait dû laisser ses amis s'en occuper. Mais il considérait que la mort de ces terriens n'était pas normale justement. Ils avaient été tués par quelqu'un de déjà mort en théorie.

Piccolo sentait que le jeune Dieu était tourmenté ces temps-ci. Les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés pendant le retour des deux démons l'avaient chamboulé, mais il restait assez mystérieux sur ses pensées.

Poursuivant ses réflexions, Piccolo se dirigea vers le sixième Dragon Balls. Plus que deux.

* * *

Les poings calés au fond des poches, Trunks avançait droit devant lui. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il rencontre le moindre obstacle sur sa route, pour la survie de l'obstacle en question. Il se rendait au boulot énervé, comme cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Pearl lui avait encore fait une avalanche de reproches. Tu ne passes pas assez de temps avec nous, tu ne t'occupes pas de ton fils, tu n'as pas rappelé Sangoten…

Tu, tu, tu, toujours tu. Comme s'il ne faisait rien de ses journées. Elle trouvait ça facile, de gérer une entreprise, peut-être ? D'autant plus que sa mère lâchait du leste ces derniers temps. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, elle et Végéta avaient disparu sans prévenir personne, partis faire un tour, profiter d'un moment de repos, d'après les obscures explications de sa mère. Bra semblait complice de tout ça, puisqu'elle avait sciemment caché la destination de cette virée à son frère.

Bref, la famille était plus un poids qu'autre chose depuis quelques semaines. A une période clef pour Capsule Corp, dans le domaine scientifique. En effet, le fameux alignement de sept planètes, phénomène qui n'arrive qu'une ou deux fois par millénaire, était filmé intégralement par les satellites d'observation de Capsule Corp. Tout le monde scientifique était en émoi, et chaque jour, les nouveaux résultats étaient transmis au département astronomie de l'entreprise. Depuis des années déjà le projet avait été mis sur pied. Son grand-père en avait été l'initiateur.

Le célèbre docteur Brief, qui avait mis sur pied le principe de la miniaturisation, qui avait créé la Capsule Corp, ce groupe monstrueux, qui recouvrait désormais des domaines radicalement différents, comme la science, bien sûr, mais aussi l'urbanisme, l'exploitation pétrolière, le tourisme, ou encore la protection animale, dernière branche dont le docteur Brief avait la charge. Sa plus grande passion avait toujours été les animaux. Aujourd'hui encore, une grande partie de la maison familiale était consacrée à une sorte de réserve gigantesque. Et son grand-père y était heureux.

Trunks passa devant Caline sans même un bonjour et claqua la porte de son bureau. Quand il était comme ça, mieux valait ne pas le déranger. Il finissait par sortir, plus calme. Parfois, il fallait attendre plusieurs jours. Il était comme ça, ses sautes d'humeur étaient réputées dans toute l'entreprise, et dans ces moments, tout le monde le craignait. Il avait déjà renvoyé une dizaine d'ingénieurs en une fois, sur un coup de tête.

* * *

Son garage commençait à prendre forme. Krilin avait embauché une dizaine de jeune gens, qui souvent suivaient des études en parallèle, pour construire ce bâtiment. Il s'ennuyait, et trouvait toujours des activités pour passer le temps. L'année dernière, il avait installé une deuxième salle de bain à l'étage. A leur arrivée dans cette maison, le réaménagement de la vaste cave lui avait pris six mois. Et quand il vivait encore chez Tortue Géniale avec sa famille, il allait proposer ses services dans les îles avoisinantes.

Il partageait son temps ainsi entre sa famille et toute une série de petits ou grands travaux. Maron profitait de ses vacances pour écrire. Elle passait parfois des heures entières devant son ordinateur, à rédiger quelque mystérieux roman, qu'elle avait refusé pour le moment de faire lire à ses parents. C18 de son côté, récupérait tranquillement. Elle allait régulièrement chez Bulma qui lui faisait passer quantité d'examens, pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait correctement. Cet après-midi encore, elle devait s'y rendre, et Krilin avait proposé de l'accompagner.

* * *

Chichi s'était rapidement réappropriée les lieux. Elle avait quitté la maison depuis trois ans et pourtant, elle retrouva ses marques en très peu de temps. Après la fin du tournoi et l'aventure Piccolo, elle et Sangoku s'étaient réinstallés dans leur ancienne maison. Ils hébergeaient Ani et Sangoten, qui cherchait un logement dans les environs.

Tout le monde revenait au bercail, pensait Sangohan. Et c'était très bien ainsi. Son frère avait beaucoup changé. Enfin, mûri plutôt. Il avait vécu trois années de bohême, de voyages et d'aventures qui lui avaient fait le plus grand bien. Et, à la grande surprise de toute la famille, il suivait des cours pendant l'été, de philosophie. Ani lui avait fait découvrir quelques auteurs réputés, et Sangoten semblait y avoir pris goût. Néanmoins, il se refusait à en faire son métier. Ani avait-elle appris la semaine précédente qu'elle attendait un deuxième enfant.

Il régnait ainsi une atmosphère de joie de vivre indéniable. Si Sangoku n'avait pas abandonné, loin de là, le combat et l'entraînement du jeune Oob, il avait tout de même relâché la pression. Il passait parfois des journées entières à jouer avec ses petits-enfants, Sangodel et Niami ces derniers temps, Pan étant en vacances chez Tortue Géniale. Et d'autres journées, il allait réveiller Oob aux aurores pour un entraînement surprise, et on ne le voyait pas revenir avant le soir, les vêtements en lambeaux, des contusions sur tout le corps.

Le jeune garçon vivait toujours dans son village, mais par intermittence seulement. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de passer quelques jours en compagnie de son maître, dans la maison familiale. Il était très poli, un peu réservé, mais s'était habitué à la famille comme la famille s'était habituée à lui. Sangohan l'avait surpris récemment en train de jouer à la poupée avec Niami, situation assez cocasse étant donné la carrure et le caractère du jeune garçon qui donnait l'impression d'avoir bien plus de treize ans. Seul Sangoten avait encore quelques réserves, issues des années d'absence de son père pour l'entraîner. Mais leur relation s'était tout de même améliorée. Il se parlait, c'était déjà ça.

Bref, la vie avait repris un cours normal. Peut-être même un peu trop. A posteriori, Sangohan s'était dit qu'il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose. Trop de bonheur d'un coup ne pouvait qu'annoncer les problèmes.

Le téléphone sonna. Un soleil radieux faisait briller cet après-midi d'été. La voix de Maron glaça Chichi sur place.

« Mes… mes parents ont eu un accident… très grave. »

* * *

Quand Sangohan arriva dans le couloir, il aperçut un de ses collègues.

« Charly, on m'a dit que c'est toi qui avait reçu les deux accidentés de tout à l'heure. »

« Le jet ? Oui, ils sont en salle 112, en réanimation. Tu connais ? »

« Oui, ce sont des amis. »

« Alors tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer. J'allais justement rappeler la fille. »

« Elle arrive. Mon frère est parti la chercher. »

Sangohan et son collègue entrèrent dans la salle sombre, silencieuse si l'on exceptait le bip régulier qui sortait de l'amas d'appareils électroniques sortis tout droit d'un film de science-fiction.

« C'est la femme… Comment dire… »

« C'est un androïde. »

« Tu es au courant ? »

« Ce sont de grands amis, je te l'ai dit. Comment vont-ils ? »

« Je… je ne vais rien te cacher. Je ne pense pas qu'ils survivront. Il y a toujours un espoir, bien sûr, mais… »

« C'est si grave que ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« D'après la police, un problème mécanique. Le jet a explosé en vol. L'homme a un poumon perforé, le foie en compote et je ne te parle pas des blessures extérieures. Tu peux ajouter un probable trauma crânien. J'ai pas encore fait de scanner. »

« Et la femme ? »

« C'est plus compliqué. Il faudrait quelqu'un de plus compétent dans… le domaine qui la concerne. »

« Je connais quelqu'un. »

« Un médecin ? »

« Non, une amie. Bulma Brief, de la Capsule Corp. »

« Mais… tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le droit, Sangohan. »

« C'est la seule qui soit compétente. Même moi, je suis dépassé par cette technologie… »

* * *

Bulma et Végéta arrivèrent peu après Maron, assise dans le couloir, dans le bras de Chichi, qui tentait de calmer ses pleurs. Sangoten était là, ainsi que Videl. Sangohan se précipita vers les nouveaux arrivants. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot. Bulma, affolée, lui agrippa le bras.

« Gohan ! Comment vont-ils ? »

« Entre, je t'expliquerais dans la salle. »

Ils entrèrent tous les deux. Végéta, qui s'apprêtait à les suivre, vit la porte se refermer sur son nez. Il grommela, mais vu la situation, décida d'en rester là.

« Krilin va très mal. Pour C18, ils ne savent pas. J'ai réussi à convaincre Charly, mon collègue, que tu l'examines. »

« D'accord. Mais… vous avez essayé les senzus ? »

« Oui. Sangoten en a ramené, mais Karin a dit que leur état était probablement trop critique. On leur en a donné quand même, mais seules les blessures superficielles ont été guéries. Pas les blessures internes… »

Bulma observa ses deux amis, et s'approcha du corps de C18. Elle s'adressa à Charly. « Son cœur humain fonctionne ? »

« Non. Mais les vaisseaux sanguins sont toujours alimentés… Et c'est un vrai mystère pour moi. »

« Elle a un cœur artificiel qui prend automatiquement le relais, » expliqua-t-elle en enfilant des gants en plastique. Puis elle se pencha sur le corps déchiré de C18. « Mais il est en miette lui-aussi. Ça veut dire qu'elle a eu le réflexe de déclencher le programme d'autonomie. La pile centrale du cœur mécanique ne doit pas avoir été sérieusement touché. Elle envoie régulièrement, mais au ralenti, de quoi alimenter les autres… organes vitaux. »

Bulma jeta un coup d'œil au visage de C18, également en très mauvais état. Elle tourna délicatement sa tête, pour découvrir une ouverture béante. « Par contre, j'ai bien peur que certains circuits mémoriels et nerveux ne soient endommagés. »

Sangohan posa la question fatidique : « Elle va s'en sortir ? »

« Aucune idée… »

* * *

Yamcha revenait du stade. Il avait entraîné les 11-12 ans, bouillonnants d'agitation, et ne rêvait que d'une chose, une bonne douche. Plume ne l'avait pas accompagné aujourd'hui, il était resté avec Mira qui vivait chez eux depuis deux mois maintenant. La jeune fille commençait à se rouvrir au monde. Elle était même sortie deux fois : voire un match avec Yamcha, qui l'avait ensuite convaincue de l'emmener au restaurant dans le courant de la semaine précédente.

Mais ses yeux étaient toujours voilés par les fantômes. Le deuil serait très long, Plume comme Yamcha le savaient bien. Quand ce dernier entra dans la pièce, il vit ces deux colocataires sur le canapé, devant un film.

« Eh bien, on ne s'ennuie pas, à ce que je vois. Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? »

« Le dernier Tim Allen. »

« Il a fait mieux, il parait. Je l'ai pas encore vu. Bon, je vais… » Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone, soupira et répondit.

« Allo ? » La voix à l'autre bout du fil était familière, mais le ton inquiétant.

« C'est Sangoten. Je… je suis à l'hôpital, là. C'est Krilin et sa femme… »

« A l'hôpital ? C'est grave ? » L'attention de Plume et de Mira se reporta sur Yamcha.

« Je… je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux venir les voir avant que… » Le silence qui suivit fit basculer l'esprit de Yamcha.

« Je… je comprends. J'arrive. »

« A tout de suite. » Il raccrocha et croisa le regard interrogateur de Plume et Mira.

« C'est Krilin et C18. Ils… ça à l'air très grave… »

* * *

Trois heures. Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient tous là, à attendre, guetter un signe, se lever chaque fois qu'une blouse blanche passait. Le visage de Sangohan quand il sortit de la pièce, pour la troisième fois de l'après-midi, leur fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau.

« Leur état stagne. » Videl intervint.

« Je propose qu'on rentre. Pour le moment, on ne peut rien faire, sauf attendre. Les seuls qui aient réellement le pouvoir de faire quelque chose, c'est toi Gohan, et Bulma. »

« Tu as raison. Rentrez chez vous. On vous tiendra au courant dès qu'il y aura une évolution. » Yamcha et Goten acquiescèrent en silence. Les larmes de Chichi avaient séché, mais celles de Maron repartaient régulièrement.

« Je… je reste… » articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

« Bien sûr… Je vais voir si on peut t'installer un siège dans leur chambre. Et… si vous arrivez à joindre Tortue Géniale… et papa… » Il jeta un regard à son frère. Celui-ci comprit le message.

« Je passerai les voir. »

Bientôt il ne resta plus dans le couloir que Sangohan, Maron, Bulma, et Végéta, qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Bra était partie chez Chichi, et Bulma était plutôt émotive ces temps-ci. Il ne tenait pas à la voir craquer une nouvelle fois. Il avait donc décidé de prendre son mal en patience et de rester. Bulma et lui s'étaient rapprochés depuis peu. Elle lui avait demandé de l'emmener loin du monde pendant quelques jours, et il l'avait vue heureuse. Elle était mieux, moins stressée, même si elle restait fragile pour une raison que Végéta discernait obscurément.

* * *

Dendé était seul dans son grand palais. Piccolo recherchait les Dragon Balls, et Popo rendait sa visite annuelle à Karin. Dendé avait appris la solitude sur Terre. Une solitude partielle bien sûr, mais il avait ainsi pu entrevoir ce que son prédécesseur avait ressenti, en tant que Namek ayant oublié ses origines. Son prédécesseur… Piccolo mais pas tout à fait… Une partie du Piccolo qu'il connaissait aujourd'hui. Un Piccolo encore différent du démon qu'il avait été autrefois. Même lui s'y perdait parfois.

L'accident de Krilin l'avait beaucoup touché, et ajoutait encore à cette sorte de malaise qu'il ressentait depuis Piccolo. Le démon. Trop de questions restaient sans réponse, ce qui pour un Dieu est très gênant. Il ne savait toujours pas comment Piccolo et Abarthagel avaient fait pour sortir des Enfers. Le rapport des employés d'Enma n'avait pas apporté grand-chose. Simplement, il avait appris que le Prince qui veille sur les Enfers avait envoyé sur Terre deux Annonciateurs, et que Piccolo le Démon avait ordonné à l'un de ses sbires de les éliminer. Dendé avait fait le lien entre leur affaire d'il y a trois ans, avec ces deux étranges animaux que Pan et Bra avaient découverts, et cette histoire d'Annonciateurs. Néanmoins, l'énigme de la sortie des Enfers restaient entière.

Même du côté des alliés, il manquait des rouages à Dendé. D'où pouvait venir ce lutin qui avait aidé Krilin. Et Ten Shin Han d'une certaine façon… Ten Shin Han. Lui aussi occupait l'esprit de Dendé ces derniers temps. Le guerrier aux trois yeux étaient entourés d'un voile de mystère également.

Cette réflexion déclencha quelque chose chez Dendé. Quelque chose de latent, qui n'attendait qu'un déclic nécessaire pour se réveiller.

Quand Mister Popo revint, Dendé lui laissa la garde du palais, et s'envola loin vers l'horizon. Le serviteur regarda s'éloigner son maître, inquiet, tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Dieu savait ce qu'il faisait.

Après quelques heures de vol au-dessus de l'océan, Dendé s'arrêta. Il ne put empêcher son cœur de battre à toute vitesse. Il allait enfin en être certain. De mémoire, il récita la litanie de Gallach. En quelques secondes, le ciel s'emplit d'une vague de blancheur éclatante, qui bientôt, dans un mouvement de reflux, se concentra en un point avant d'exploser, sans un bruit. Un gigantesque dôme apparut au regard de Dendé, qui serra instinctivement son bâton. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur la surface du dôme, une sorte de champ magnétique, impavide, translucide.

Il récita une nouvelle formule, et se retrouva en un instant de l'autre côté, à l'intérieur du dôme. Il respira profondément, et l'air lui parut nouveau. Son regard s'habitua à la luminosité sensiblement différente, et il aperçut bientôt la terre. Le dôme disparut.

* * *

« Quelqu'un est entré. »

Des yeux inquiets se posèrent sur le vieil homme.

« Dois-je alerter les guerriers lears ? »

« Non, non, Tilsit. Il vient en paix. Laisse-moi, s'il te plait. »

Obéissant, le jeune homme sortit. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel. Le dôme qui les protégeait était devenu visible durant quelques minutes, puis avait de nouveau disparu. Cela signifiait bien que quelqu'un était passé à travers. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Simaân, leur grand chef, ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça.

« Qu'a dit le Simaân, Tilsit ? » C'était Lazar, le dompteur d'ours, qui posa cette question. Il semblait inquiet lui aussi.

« Que l'étranger venait en paix. » Pourtant, Tilsit n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un étranger du Hordôme venu chez eux par ses propres moyens, à part le Grand Protecteur. Et le Grand Protecteur était mort depuis des siècles…

S'il décida de faire confiance au Simaân, qui les guidait avec sagesse depuis déjà deux siècles, Tilsit restait néanmoins méfiant, et se rendit directement chez lui pour récupérer son arc lear.

* * *

Pan avait réussi à sortir Tortue Géniale de ses pensées. Elle l'avait convaincu, presque forcé, de venir avec elle se balader dans une petite ville, sur un îlot proche. Comme à son habitude, le vieux maître se détournait au passage de chaque jeune fille dans la rue, mais Pan était bien loin de ses considérations.

Elle aussi tournait la tête, de tous les côtés, sans objectif précis, s'émerveillant comme si elle visitait la ville pour la première fois. Soudain, une enseigne retint son attention plus longtemps que les autres trésors qui fourmillaient dans la rue. Une boutique spécialisée dans les arts martiaux…

« D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive… » La petite le tirait par la manche, et l'éloigna bientôt de la superbe blonde qu'il était certain d'avoir reconnue, celle qui posait sur le capot d'une Ferrari, dans son calendrier favori.

Il se retrouva bientôt dans cette petite boutique, qui paraissait minuscule de l'extérieur, mais qui était bourrée de recoins, et ressemblait davantage à un bazar qu'à un magasin. Pendant que Pan dévorait des yeux un talisman poussiéreux, dont la brillance était plus suggérée qu'apparente, Tortue Géniale flânait, laissant le hasard le guider vers les découvertes précieuses qu'il pourrait bien faire dans une telle échoppe.

Ses yeux retrouvèrent soudain cette brume étrange qui les voilait si souvent ces derniers temps. Il s'approcha d'un sabre au manche finement gravé, incrusté d'or et de rubis qui s'alliait pour représenter la tête d'un oiseau. Une simple vitrine le séparait de cette arme qui semblait retenir son attention.

« Il vous plaît ? » Tortue Géniale sursauta, comme s'il était tiré d'un rêve. Personne n'avait pu le surprendre ainsi depuis des siècles. Sa découverte l'avait totalement chamboulé.

« Il vient du monastère de Wang-Zi, n'est-ce pas ? » Le vendeur, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, dont les yeux bridés faisaient écho au sourire, parut agréablement surpris.

« Ah, un connaisseur ? Un moine l'a offert à mon père, il y a plus de vingt ans maintenant. »

« Mais le monastère a été détruit il y a près d'un siècle… » Une voix plus chevrotante, mais aux intonations étrangement semblables à celle du jeune homme surpris une seconde fois Tortue Géniale.

« Et les survivants sont partis en pèlerinage. Je suis étonné qu'un grand maître comme vous l'ignore. » Le vieil homme, probablement le père de l'autre, arborait un sourire entendu.

« Je suis honoré de vous recevoir dans ma boutique, maître Mutenroshi. » On ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis des années…

« Merci… Je suis très honoré également qu'on me reconnaisse encore, malgré les années. Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur ces moines ? »

« Eh bien, après la destruction du monastère, leur effectif a été très réduit. Il en reste aujourd'hui une cinquantaine, je crois, et ils se sont mis à prêcher ici et là. Ils sont devenus des moines errants en quelque sorte. La dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parler, ils étaient dans un petit village sur le continent, un peu plus au nord. Cilvertown, je crois. »

« Je vous remercie, marchand. » Il y avait dans ce mot, marchand, à la fois un grand respect et une profonde reconnaissance. Tortue Géniale s'inclina, répondant au salut des deux hommes, et ressortit de la boutique, un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres. Il sentit qu'on tirait sur sa manche.

« Dis, c'était qui ? »

« Hum… des gens d'un grand secours, Pan… d'un grand secours… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Démons, 2e opus**

 **Les Fazerhs**

« J'ai parfois pris la mort à la légère.

Elle me l'a souvent rappelé. »

 _Propos de mon père_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Pas d'amélioration

Dendé entra dans l'étrange hutte qui était perchée en haut d'un arbre, lui-même dominant une sorte de place de village. Il sentait que c'était ici qu'il devait se rendre. L'homme qui l'accueillit dégageait une sagesse qui laissait deviner son rôle dans cette contrée.

« Le Grand Protecteur a guidé votre chemin… » Le Grand Protecteur… le titre que les habitants de ce continent perdu avaient donné à Gallach…

« Oui… Je… je suis son successeur. »

« Ainsi il est bien mort. Je ne l'ai jamais connu vous savez. Uniquement par les récits de mes ancêtres. Le Hordôme était davantage une légende, jusqu'à… » Le silence du vieil homme traduisait son hésitation. Il baissa les yeux vers les nombreux bracelets que portait son poignet.

« En fait, c'est pour lui que je suis venu. »

« Vous savez… Évidemment, si vous êtes le successeur du Grand Protecteur, vous êtes Dieu, pour les gens du Hordôme… Ten Shin Han s'entraîne, quelque part dans les forêts. Il est avec son jeune ami, Chaozu. Je peux vous fournir un guide si vous voulez… »

« Merci, mais… ça devrait aller, Simaân. » Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard, et se quittèrent sans autre parole, l'un et l'autre sachant qu'ils allaient se revoir.

Dendé volait à présent vers l'aura de Ten Shin Han. Il avait plus ou moins assimilé les coutumes et les hiérarchies de ce monde isolé grâce aux récits de Gallach, qu'il avait retrouvés grâce à Maron. La confrontation avec le Simaân avait été étrange. Ils étaient aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. Un choc entre deux mondes…

Il s'approchait de ses deux amis. Son pressentiment grandissait encore, en même temps que l'aura de Ten Shin Han dans son esprit. Il fallait que l'homme aux trois yeux retourne avec lui. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne sentait pas de danger très clair. C'était peut-être lié à ces questions qu'il se posait depuis l'évasion de Piccolo. En voici une qui avait une réponse enfin réelle. Ce continent était verdoyant, et Dendé ne distinguait aucune ville gigantesque comme il s'en était développé dans son monde. De toute évidence, la présence de ce dôme de protection avait créé un écart impressionnant dans l'évolution des deux civilisations, qui ignoraient ou presque leur existence réciproque. Le Simaân avait dit que le monde extérieur était davantage une légende avant l'arrivée de Ten Shin Han. Comment avait-il pu passer le dôme ?

Ten Shin Han avait cessé son entraînement. Il l'avait senti arriver…

Quand Dendé se posa, il ne put que sourire à l'expression de surprise de Ten Shin Han.

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir ici, n'est-ce pas ? » L'homme aux trois yeux acquiesça, avant de sourire à son tour.

« Après tout tu es Dieu… mais je croyais que même à toi ce continent était caché… »

« Dieu a bien d'autres ressources, tu sais. » Chaozu, dès qu'il avait reconnu l'aura de Dendé, s'était inquiété. Le jeune Dieu pouvait le sentir. Et sa petite voix fluette trahit cette inquiétude.

« Il se passe quelque chose, Dendé ? »

« Eh bien… J'ai cru bon de vous prévenir. Krilin et C18 ont eu un accident très grave. Il n'est pas certain qu'ils s'en sortent… »

« Mon dieu… » Les deux amis se regardèrent un instant. Puis, décidés, suivirent Dendé vers le Hordôme.

* * *

La fraîche du soir aurait pu se faire sentir si les deux combattants avaient pris une minute de repos. Mais Oob était bien décidé à relever ce défi lancé par son maître : se saisir de sa ceinture. Un exercice que Sangoku avait eu du mal à mener à son terme à l'époque où il était chez le Tout-Puissant.

Au-dessus des vieux volcans qui déchiraient l'horizon, les deux hommes avaient dépassé les limites de leur concentration. Sans quitter son jeune élève du regard, Goku murmura, après avoir bloqué les deux mains de Oob : « Mon fils arrive. »

Oob envoya alors les pieds en direction du menton de son maître, qui les évita en relâchant son emprise. Puis il fonça, et après quelques esquives, enserra le cou de Sangoku. Celui-ci exécuta une pirouette qui envoya le jeune homme fendre l'air un peu plus loin.

Goten s'arrêta près de son père après avoir esquivé le corps de Oob, lancé à toute allure tel un bolide qui s'apprêtait à quitter l'attraction terrestre. Mais le jeune garçon se stabilisa bientôt, et revint vers les deux autres. Avant même que Goten puisse prononcer un mot, un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Les trois hommes surpris eurent à peine le temps de porter leur regard vers la source du tremblement qui animait le sol sous leurs pieds, et qui se transforma en explosion. Le volcan entrait en éruption !

La catastrophe aussi inattendue qu'apocalyptique transforma le paysage en une étrange peinture de rouge et de gris, au milieu de laquelle trois silhouettes tentaient vainement de s'en sortir. La colonne de feu fendit le ciel à la verticale à une vitesse cataclysmique, avant de retomber en millions de langues brûlantes sur les flancs du volcan.

Sur une montagne voisine, les trois silhouettes apparurent du néant.

« Pffiuu… sans le déplacement instantané, c'était foutu… » Goten observa ses vêtements tout neuf, réduit pour moitié à l'état de cendres encore incandescentes.

« Vous n'avez pas entendu un rire ? » Son père et le jeune Oob le regardèrent comme s'ils ne le reconnaissaient pas.

« Dans tout ce bruit ? Et puis, qui aurait eu le cœur à rire ? »

« T'as raison… j'ai dû rêver. » Goten secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits, et jeta un regard moqueur à son père. « En attendant toi aussi tu avais la tête ailleurs… »

Sangoku fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre quand son pantalon lui descendit aux mollets. Oob brandissait fièrement la ceinture de son maître.

« Hum, bon… mais dis-moi, Goten, à part pour partager avec nous ce barbecue grandeur nature, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » Le sourire de Sangoten retomba aussitôt.

« Eh bien… C'est Krilin et C18. Ils vont très mal. »

« Très mal ? Contre qui ils se sont battus ? »

« Personne… ils ont eu un accident. »

« Un accident ? Ils s'en remettront. Ils sont solides. »

« Papa, tu ne comprends pas… Gohan dit qu'ils vont probablement mourir… »

Le regard de Sangoku changea, alors qu'il tentait d'assimiler les paroles de son fils. Si Gohan l'avait dit, c'était que… Mais Krilin avait affronté Végéta et il n'était pas mort. La mort, d'ailleurs, il l'avait connue par trois fois. Ce n'était pas un stupide accident qui allait avoir raison de lui… Du moins, il l'espérait.

* * *

Quand Ten Shin Han et Chaozu se posèrent au milieu de la cour de l'hôpital, ils étaient loin de songer à prêter attention aux regards éberlués qui s'étaient posés sur eux. Le soleil était déjà bas à l'horizon, et Chaozu se rappela qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas changés depuis leur entraînement. Leurs vêtements étaient relativement sales, relativement par rapport à d'autres jours. En fait, les couleurs pourtant vives de leurs tenues avaient quasiment disparu sous les traces de boues et les empreintes verdâtres laissées par les buissons et les feuillages de la forêt.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall, et une jeune femme se dirigea vers eux, en soupirant un « encore » très expressif, qui intrigua les deux arrivants.

« Vous venez pour les accidentés de la route je suppose. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses dossiers. « Hmm… Krilin et C18 ? » Ten Shin Han inclina la tête.

« C'est ça, oui. »

« Salle de réanimation, escalier cinq, au deuxième étage vous prenez à droite, vous passez trois couloirs, puis cinquième porte, c'est l'escalier douze, vous sortez au second niveau du quatrième étage, vous contournez les travaux, vous arrivez devant trois ascenseurs, vous prenez celui du milieu, faites attention la porte bloque, vous redescendez au premier niveau du quatrième étage, vous suivez le couloir, puis à gauche, à gauche, encore à gauche, à droite deux fois, puis tout droit et vous y êtes. »

Les deux combattants jetèrent un regard à la fois perplexe et déboussolé, et la jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Suivez le panneau Réanimation. » Puis elle pivota sur elle-même et les quitta en marmonnant quelque chose comme « peuvent pas s'habiller correctement pour venir à l'hosto… pas possible de voir ça… foutu boulot… »

Ten Shin Han comprit en partie les dires de l'infirmière quand, arrivés dans la salle de réanimation, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Oob, les habits laminés et brûlés, qui semblait fuir un Sangoku dont l'aura débordait d'énervement.

« C'est pas possible ! Il peut pas mourir comme ça ! Quelqu'un l'a tué je vous dis ! » Sangohan essayait vainement de calmer son père, et fut aidé par l'arrivée de Ten Shin Han et Chaozu, qui le laissa perplexe quelques minutes.

« Comment vont-ils ? » Sangohan, après avoir serré la main des deux hommes, laissa échapper un soupire.

« Pas bien du tout. Ils sont comme… sur un fil. Un coup de vent et… et ils tombent. »

« Je retrouverai les salauds qui leur ont fait ça… » Sangoten intervint à son tour pour tenter de raisonner son père.

« Papa… c'est un accident, c'est bête mais c'est comme ça, tu ne peux rien y faire. » Sangoku garda le silence, comme si ses mâchoires crispées ne lui permettaient pas de sortir le moindre son.

Végéta restait stoïque, assis dans un coin de la pièce. Imbécile de Carot. Il effrayait tout le monde plutôt qu'autre chose. C'est vrai que personne ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Même ses fils n'étaient pas rassurés. Et Bulma s'était instinctivement rapprochée de Végéta au cas où ça tournerait mal.

Charly, le médecin collègue de Sangohan, entra à ce moment. Il avait probablement attendu que les éclats de voix se calment.

« Je… je ne voudrais pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, mais le rapport de police qui vient d'arriver… signale des choses bizarres. »

« Comme ? »

« Eh bien… d'après la majorité des témoins, il y a eu trois explosions. D'abord le véhicule, puis… les gens parlent d'un missile qui serait parti du véhicule alors même qu'il ne s'était pas encore écrasé… et enfin le jet après qu'il ait heurté le sol. » Bulma se leva, comme pour réimposer sa présence.

« C'est impossible. Rien dans la mécanique de ces jets ne peut créer une telle explosion. » Sangohan semblait perplexe.

« Mais… ce missile… il partait du jet ? Je veux dire… il n'a pas été lancé de l'extérieur ? » Charly répondit par la négative.

« C'est impossible. » La constatation de Bulma fit sourire Végéta.

« Vous êtes bien naïfs. » Tous se tournèrent vers le Saiyen, sans comprendre le pourquoi de ses paroles.

« Regardez ses mains… » D'un hochement de tête, il indiquait le corps de Krilin. Sangohan s'approcha. Son ami avait les doigts crispés, pliés vers l'intérieur, mais pas complètement. Étrange… il n'avait pas remarqué. Même la morphine n'avait pas détendu tous les nerfs de Krilin. Peut-être une sorte de paralysie… Soudain, un éclair se fit dans l'esprit de Gohan… le kaméha…

« C'est… il a lancé un kaméha… »

« Ce qui explique le « missile » parti du jet. » Ten Shin Han aussi avait compris apparemment. Sangohan hocha la tête.

« Krilin a probablement voulu s'éjecter du jet avant de s'écraser… » Sangoku essayait de comprendre. Il replaça les dernières découvertes dans son esprit.

« Mais alors pourquoi il n'a pas réussi ? »

« Il s'y est sans doute pris trop tard. S'il a produit son kaméha en même temps que le vaisseau explosait, même s'il s'est projeté, l'explosion l'a englouti. » La version de Sangohan était en effet la plus probable.

Tous regardèrent un moment les deux corps dont le seul signe de vie était le bip régulier des machines qui les entouraient.

* * *

Le petit matin se reflétait dans la rivière, que Bra s'amusait à raviver par des ricochets dont le secret lui avait été enseigné par son frère, à l'époque où elle le voyait encore régulièrement. Personne n'était encore levé, et elle était sortie sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter les cent mille conseils de Chichi dès qu'on allait au bord de la rivière.

Ses parents étaient toujours à l'hôpital et elle se demandait comment allaient Krilin et C18. Elle comprenait qu'ils étaient très proche de la mort, mais avait du mal à s'imaginer ce que ça pouvait être. Sa mère lui avait raconté que quand on mourait, on passait devant Mr Enma qui décidait si on allait en enfer ou au paradis. Elle disait aussi que le paradis était très beau, mais qu'il y régnait une certaine tristesse, une sorte de mélancolie qui donnait une atmosphère si particulière.

En fait, elle ne savait pas très bien ce que c'était que la mort. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que Krilin et C18 ne la rencontrent pas.

Un drôle de bruit attira son attention. Une sorte de craquement étouffé qui provenait de la forêt. Elle se concentra comme son père lui avait appris. Il y avait quelqu'un là-bas. Quelqu'un d'assez fort. Une aura qu'elle connaissait, sans pouvoir trancher.

Elle franchit le pont et se faufila entre les arbres, suivant le chemin secret qu'elle avait découvert avec Pan.

* * *

Tortue Géniale avait accroché un sac à dos sur sa carapace de tortue, et brandit en l'air son bâton.

« Oiseau millénaire ! Viens je t'appelle ! » Cette scène rappela vaguement quelque chose à la tortue, qui une fois de plus raviva la mémoire de son maître.

« Hmm… vous savez bien que l'oiseau millénaire est mort… »

« Ah… oui, c'est vrai, oui… » Pan pouffa de rire. « Il va donc falloir que je rappelle la tortue volante… je vais encore avoir la nausée… » Il sentit qu'on tirait sur la manche de sa chemisette.

« Papy Tortue… je sais voler tu sais. Je peux te porter. » Le vieux maître regarda un moment l'enfant. C'est vrai qu'elle était la petite-fille de Sangoku…

« Bien… alors allons-y. Tortue, je te confie la maison. Ne profite pas de mon absence pour inviter des filles… »

« Maître… »

« Je plaisante ! » Il se pencha à l'oreille de Pan et chuchota : « Elle n'a vraiment aucun sens de l'humour… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'étrange silhouette d'une petite fille tenant du bout des bras un vieillard avec le dos en forme de carapace de tortue disparut dans le ciel encore orangé du matin naissant.

Oolon s'était trouvé un petit studio en ville, même s'il venait souvent leur rendre visite. Le cochon flânait entre Kamé House, la Capsule et chez lui, comme au bon vieux temps. Il n'avait jamais perdu ses habitudes. Pour le moment, il n'était pas là, et la tortue profita du calme revenu dans la maison pour terminer sa nuit. Quelle idée de partir à six heures du matin…

Pan adorait la sensation du vent sur son visage, qui venait rafraîchir ses joues encore enfantines et ses yeux pétillants. Tortue Géniale lui avait dit qu'ils partaient à l'aventure, à la recherche de moines qui avaient un trésor caché. Quoi de plus excitant pour passer de bonnes vacances !

* * *

Piccolo était de retour. Il déposa les sept Dragon Balls au pied de Dendé, comme une offrande. Les deux Nameks s'observèrent, et Piccolo sentit que quelque chose avait changé pendant ces quelques jours d'absence chez son jeune ami.

« Nous n'allons pas invoquer Shenron tout de suite. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je suis mal à l'aise. C'est comme si… certains détails clochaient, ce qui donne l'impression que le tableau n'est pas bon. Mais les détails sont trop petits, et on ne les voit pas. Donc on ne peut pas dire franchement ce qui ne va pas dans le tableau. »

« Tu sens… une menace ? »

« Non. Pas franchement. C'est ce malaise qui… qui m'amène à me méfier. »

« Comment vont Krilin et sa femme ? »

« Mal. »

« Tu ne peux pas les guérir ? »

« Mes pouvoirs sont limités. Comme les senzus. Je peux guérir les blessures superficielles, réparer les os brisés. Mais il est plus difficile d'intervenir sur les organes. Leurs blessures internes sont beaucoup trop importantes. »

« Tu ne vois rien pour eux ? » Dendé hocha la tête. Non, il ne sentait encore une fois rien de net. Il était incapable de se prononcer. Ce genre de choses arrivait même à Dieu.

Piccolo était impuissant à aider son ami. Les pouvoirs de Dendé lui donnaient un statut que personne ne pouvait égaler. Statut que lui-même avait perdu… Il se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil au-delà du palais céleste, sachant très bien qu'il avait perdu aussi ce pouvoir et qu'il n'y verrait rien.

* * *

Ten Shin Han arrêta ses mouvements d'exercice, et se mit en position de méditation. Il lévitait, assis en tailleur, pour vider son esprit. C'est par là qu'il avait tout recommencé. Il avait repris les arts martiaux à la base, tentant de trouver une parade, une contre-stratégie à l'usage titanesque de la puissance. Sa découverte du secret du continent oublié l'avait bien aidé. Lui et les habitants de cette terre inconnue avaient partagé leurs enseignements, et Ten Shin Han s'était très bien adapté à son nouveau mode de vie. Il avait appris de nombreuses techniques, et surtout une nouvelle manière d'appréhender les flux d'énergie du corps.

Parmi les petites auras des nombreux animaux de la forêt, Ten Shin Han en remarqua une, différente et toute proche. Il se concentra et sentit plus clairement la présence, derrière un buisson, sous ses pieds. Il ouvrit les yeux, se posa, et observa le buisson.

« Tu peux sortir. Je t'ai reconnue. » Bra sortit, l'air un peu dépitée.

« T'es fort. » Ten Shin Han sourit.

« Tu sais, tu devrais aller plus loin. Je m'entraîne et tu risques de me gêner. » Loin d'être vexée, Bra lança un regard fier.

« Je peux très bien rester. » Ne sachant trop quelle attitude adopter, Ten Shin Han choisit l'indifférence.

« Comme tu veux. » Puis il reprit son entraînement, sans se préoccuper de l'enfant. Il répéta une série de mouvements de base, puis s'élança dans les feuillages. Sans utiliser la danse de l'air, il naviguait entre les branches en essayant de ne les toucher que pour prendre appui.

Bra le regardait, impressionnée. Elle sentait bien qu'il se déplaçait à une vitesse folle, mais son aura était quasi nulle et surtout aucun autre signe ne témoignait de sa présence. Les feuillages n'oscillaient qu'à cause d'une légère brise, rien de plus.

Il s'arrêta soudain, et à nouveau vida complètement son esprit. En quelques secondes, il brisa une branche de manière à en faire un bâton d'environ deux mètres, parfaitement droit. Puis il rejoignit la terre ferme, posa le bâton à la verticale, et se posta, à la pointe des pieds, au sommet du bâton. Il travailla ainsi son agilité pendant un long moment, se tenant tour à tour sur un pied, un doigt, une épaule et même le sommet du crâne, tout ça sans que le bâton ne penche d'un côté ou de l'autre. Soudain il utilisa sa détente pour se projeter au sol, entraînant le bâton dans sa main, et entama une nouvelle série de mouvements, beaucoup plus longue, à présent armé de l'ancienne branche.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, il prit une pause et se dirigea vers la souche sur laquelle il avait posé son sac. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir que Bra lui tendait ce qu'il cherchait, une bouteille d'eau. La petite fille avait un grand sourire et Ten Shin Han lui répondit, hésitant. Il vida la bouteille d'un trait et fit quelques étirements.

« Dis, tu connais mon père ? » Ten Shin Han eut l'air gêné, mais sourit.

« Oui, je le connais. »

« Tu t'es déjà battu contre lui ? » Cette fois, le visage de Ten Shin Han se tendit un peu.

« Je… Je crois que tu es un peu jeune… » Bra fronça les sourcils, mais n'insista pas et enchaîna par une autre question.

« Et tu l'as connu quand ? »

« Quand il est… quand il est arrivé sur Terre. Il y a vingt-cinq ans environ. »

« Et maman ? Ça fait longtemps que tu la connais ? »

« Ça commence à faire quelques années, oui. »

« Elle était belle ? » Ten Shin Han interrompit ses étirements, pris au dépourvu, et bafouilla quelque chose avant de se reprendre.

« Eh bien… oui. Mais elle est toujours belle tu sais. » Bra sourit et, d'un ton sûr, affirma :

« Mais t'étais pas amoureux d'elle. » Ten Shin Han sourit à nouveau, en reprenant ses exercices de souplesse.

« Non. On est ami. »

« T'as déjà eu une amoureuse ? » Les yeux de Ten Shin Han se perdirent un peu plus loin encore dans le passé.

« Oui. »

« Elle était belle ? »

« Très belle. »

« Et t'es plus avec elle ? » Le sourire de Ten Shin Han devint quelque peu amer.

« C'est… difficile tu sais. Je m'entraîne sans arrêt, alors… »

« Papa aussi il s'entraîne beaucoup. »

« Je sais bien mais… ton père et moi on ne s'entraîne pas pour la même chose. » Bra secoua la tête, pensive.

« Ton amoureuse, elle était triste quand tu étais mort ? » À nouveau, Ten Shin Han s'interrompit, et pour la première fois, fit face à la petite fille.

« Comment sais-tu que j'ai été mort ? » Bra eut un regard surpris et un haussement d'épaule.

« Ben, avec Boo. Il a tué toute la Terre, c'est mon frère qui me l'a dit. » Oui, c'était une évidence. Ten Shin Han avait cru un instant qu'on avait raconté à la petite fille pour son père. Mais d'après ce qu'il savait, même Trunks ignorait les circonstances exactes de l'arrivée de son père sur Terre. Il se doutait de quelque chose, connaissait les grandes lignes, mais sans plus. Alors cette petite fille de huit ans à peine… elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

« C'est vrai, Boo m'a tué. Mais tu sais, mon… mon amoureuse, elle a été tuée aussi à ce moment-là. »

« Ah ben oui… c'est vrai. » Le sourire de Bra avait cette drôle d'expression qui disait : « quelle idiote, c'est évident ! »

Après quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles Ten Shin Han avait repris ses mouvements de relaxation, Bra relança la conversation.

« Et tonton… je veux dire, Sangoku, tu le connais depuis longtemps aussi ? »

« Comme ta mère. Je les ai rencontrés ensemble. »

« Alors t'as participé aux mêmes combats que lui ? Maman m'a raconté l'histoire du grand démon Piccolo, le méchant, celui qui est revenu. Mais maintenant il est en enfer. Et puis aussi quand vous étiez sur la planète de Dendé. » Ten Shin Han sourit. Ça oui, il en avait vécu des aventures avec Sangoku. Même si les combats sur Namek, il ne les avait vus que par l'intermédiaire de Kaïo. Pendant que les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, Bra continuait à parler, avec ce ton qui trahissait son engouement, presque son extase devant ces aventures qui lui avaient été contées par sa mère, sans doute. Elle était d'ailleurs aussi bavarde qu'elle.

« Il était si méchant que ça, Freezer ? »

« Eh bien tu sais… je ne l'ai jamais vu en vrai. Je n'étais pas sur Namek. » Bra le regarda, silencieuse. Ten Shin Han était toujours plongé dans ses exercices.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi t'étais pas sur Namek ? »

« Eh bien… je m'entraînais. Ailleurs. » Il sentit la petite fille songeuse. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle dit avec une assurance étrange :

« Tu sais, il faut pas en vouloir à papa s'il t'a tué. Il a l'air méchant comme ça, mais en fait, quelque part il est gentil. »

Cette fois-ci, Ten Shin Han stoppa ses mouvements, et resta immobile quelques minutes. Puis il se tourna vers la petite fille, qui le regardait comme si elle guettait ses réactions. Elle avait deviné. En fait, il s'était fait manipuler. Cette certitude naissante s'imposa bientôt. Elle l'avait mené où elle voulait par ses questions, sans l'attaquer vraiment de front, en récoltant tout ce qui lui était nécessaire pour comprendre. Cette gamine de dix ans à peine avait raisonné et reconstitué le puzzle en quelques minutes. Cette intelligence surprenante… et cette ruse de prédateur… Elle n'était pas pour rien la fille de Bulma et Végéta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Démons, 2e opus**

 **Les Fazerhs**

« Les Saiyens avaient un grand respect

pour la mort. Du simple guerrier de base au

combattant d'élite, chacun avait droit à des

funérailles très ritualisées. Il fallait préparer

le mort à son dernier combat. »

 _La Légende du peuple Saiyen_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Pas d'amélioration… et pire encore

Bulma n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle se démenait à chercher une solution pour tirer C18 et Krilin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, entre la vie et la mort. Il y avait eu trois alertes cette nuit, dont deux pour Krilin. Il était moins résistant que sa femme, et Bulma craignait pour sa vie à mesure que les heures passaient. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au visage de Maron, qui semblait presque apaisée. Le sommeil lui était tombé dessus d'un coup, terrassant pour un moment au moins toutes ses angoisses. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la troisième silhouette consciente de la salle, vaguement visible sur son fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce.

Végéta se contentait d'être là, et sa présence rassurait Bulma. Le Saiyen observait les allées et venues des médecins, les gestes de sa femme qui examinait les corps ou les nouveaux résultats que les machines donnaient toutes les demi-heures.

Il était là, stoïque, quand un léger picotement le dérangea au niveau du cou. Il s'aperçut que la douleur n'était pas purement physique. C'était son esprit qui lui envoyait une sorte de message. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Sangohan entra comme une tornade dans la salle, surprenant Bulma qui faillit renverser les feuilles de notes qu'elle examinait.

« C'est… c'est très grave ! Trunks ! » Bulma ouvrit de grands yeux et bondit sur Sangohan.

« Quoi ? Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Trunks ? » Elle vit Végéta les contourner, et sortir de la pièce d'un pas anormalement nerveux.

Les deux autres le suivirent bientôt. En chemin, Sangohan s'expliqua.

« Il vient d'arriver aux urgences. Une attaque cardiaque à son bureau. »

« Cardiaque ? Mais… il est résistant… » Comme pour trouver un soutien, Bulma leva les yeux vers les épaules de Végéta, qui marchait toujours devant eux, avant de s'enfoncer au sens propre dans une salle sur la gauche.

Les médecins sursautèrent en voyant la porte s'effondrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Sangohan les rassura.

« Ça va, ça va. Ils sont avec moi. » Bulma se précipita au chevet de son fils, pour découvrir un visage figé, des mâchoires crispées dans une impression de douleur qui la fit chanceler. Sangohan la rattrapa in extremis. Végéta observait son fils, le visage presque aussi crispé que le sien.

* * *

Quand le téléphone sonna dans le salon de Chichi, tous se regardèrent. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? La maîtresse de maison décrocha.

« Gohan ? Oui, c'est moi. Il y a du nouveau ? » Chichi blêmit soudain. « Oh mon Dieu… » Ani prit sa tête entre ses mains. Sangoten retenait son souffle, tandis que son père se levait brutalement. « Et… comment va Bulma ? » La tension dut laisser un peu de place à la perplexité. Tous guettaient un indice quelconque dans les expressions de Chichi. « Bien… bien, tiens-nous au courant… » Elle raccrocha, et respira profondément. Il lui fallut quelques minutes, comme si ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre nécessitait un temps d'adaptation. L'impatience de Sangoku l'interrompit.

« Alors, ils vont mieux ? »

« Toujours pareil… mais… Trunks est là-bas. » Les regards des membres de sa famille firent comprendre à Chichi qu'elle n'avait pas été assez explicite.

« Trunks a fait une attaque cardiaque. Il est en réanimation lui aussi… »

* * *

Le papillon s'envola avant même que Pan ait l'idée de l'attraper. Elle observa ses ailes orangées, qui ressemblaient à deux petites flammes insolites dans le ciel bleu.

Tortue Géniale discutait avec des gens dans ce village où ils avaient atterri depuis une petite heure maintenant. Pan se demandait quand leur aventure allait vraiment commencer. Pour le moment, il n'y avait pas vraiment de trésor, ni de gardien ou de chose comme ça. Peut-être qu'il était dans la forêt qui bordait le village.

Elle observa un moment les feuillages légèrement jaunes. Les arbres n'avaient pas du tout la même couleur que dans la forêt près de chez elle. Ils étaient moins grands aussi. Et le sous-bois était moins sombre, moins profond.

Soudain, un bruissement retint son attention. Il y avait quelque chose dans les feuillages. Elle entendit une sorte de couinement nasillard, avant de voir surgir une ombre impressionnante.

Une bête ! Une masse noire énorme, d'au moins deux mètres de haut, venait de bondir des feuillages, droit sur Tortue Géniale. Le sang de la petite fille ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se projeta entre la bête et le vieux maître, qui semblait tétanisé par l'apparition malgré le réflexe qu'il avait eu de se mettre en position de combat. Avant que la bête ne le touche, Pan s'appuya sur l'épaule de Tortue Géniale et se projeta à la hauteur de la gueule béante, des crocs impressionnants. De là, elle envoya un coup de pied magistral, et le molosse se retrouva sur le dos, quelques mètres plus loin.

Les six ou sept personnes présentes observèrent, inquiètes, la bête se relever. Elle ressemblait vaguement à un énorme chien, avec un museau un peu allongé mais très massif, et des épaules presque proéminentes. Ses deux pattes avant étaient beaucoup plus grosses et hautes que ses pattes arrière, ce qui donnait l'impression d'un déséquilibre dans sa stature. La bête tourna la tête vers eux, avant de se retourner et de fuir dans les buissons.

« Viens Papy ! » Avant de vraiment assimiler le sens de ces paroles, Tortue Géniale se sentit entraîné par la manche à travers la forêt relativement claire. Il s'accrocha fermement aux deux épaules de Pan, qui fonçait à travers les feuillages, bien décidée apparemment à rattraper cet animal colossal qui avait failli leur fondre dessus. Mais une chose avait frappé Tortue Géniale. Le regard de la bête quand elle s'était relevée. Comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était là… oui, un regard d'incompréhension et même de peur…

* * *

Sangoten était parti à toute vitesse. Il arriva bientôt à la hauteur de l'aura de Ten Shin Han, qui s'était visiblement arrêté quand il l'avait senti arriver. Dans la matinée, Goten était venu s'assurer que Bra était bien avec lui et qu'elle ne l'embêtait pas trop. Ten Shin Han n'avait pas l'air dérangé, mais Goten avait tout de même ressenti une sorte de trouble chez lui.

À présent, c'est Ten Shin Han qui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il observait, l'air inquiet, le fils de Sangoku se poser devant lui. Goten lui jeta un regard, et se tourna vers Bra.

« Bra, je… il faut que tu viennes avec moi. » La petite fille, qui visiblement avait conscience de l'atmosphère tendue, fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est… pour aller voir ton frère. » Le visage de Bra s'éclaira alors d'un grand sourire, et elle sauta dans les bras de Goten.

« Je suis d'accord ! » Sangoten jeta un regard évocateur à Ten Shin Han, lui apportant ainsi la preuve de ce qu'il redoutait.

L'homme aux trois yeux rassembla rapidement ses affaires. Bra, toujours perchée dans les bras de Goten, le regardait faire.

« Tu viens avec nous ? » Elle avait beau avoir démontré une ruse incroyable tout à l'heure, elle était encore une petite fille, naïve, avec ses joies simples… et ses peines.

« Oui. Je crois que ton frère a besoin de nous, tu sais. »

* * *

Maron avait été réveillée par une sorte de grand chambardement, mais quand sa conscience lui revint pleinement, il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce. Elle se leva, hésitante, et se dirigea vers le couloir, où semblait régner une animation fiévreuse.

Au moment où elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, une voix se fit entendre. Une voix bien connue.

 _Maron ? Maron, c'est moi, tu m'entends ?_ La jeune fille tourna la tête vers les lits, et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Papa ? »

 _Oui, c'est moi. Je te transmets mes pensées, je ne peux… as parler. J'ai rassemblé mes dernières forces… c'est… rès important. J'ai… enti Végéta tout à… eure…_ Maron avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle ne savait pas si elle entendait, si elle croyait entendre… ou peut-être qu'elle dormait encore… la voix de son père devint plus hésitante, hachée… _Il faut… il aille voir… rue… a... tin…_ Maron posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, mais les larmes coulèrent à flot. Sa mâchoire tremblait. _Tr… portant… me… vert… mort…_

Ce dernier mot résonna dans l'esprit de Maron, comme un écho, qui se répète sans cesse, un écho qui ne baisse jamais. Mort… Mort… Mort… Pour stopper cette voix pourtant si familière, mais meurtrie, blessée par ce mot, Maron hurla, de toutes ses forces. Puis tout s'arrêta. La voix, son père, ses cris, les larmes. Elle sentit vaguement le pavé frapper sa tempe.

* * *

Pearl avait confié Kesshô aux grand-parents de Trunks. Une crise cardiaque… elle se demandait encore comment c'était possible. Elle espérait presque que tout ça ne fût qu'un gigantesque canular. La voix de Bulma au téléphone était pire encore que la veille, quand elle avait appelé pour l'accident de Krilin et C18. Ce qui n'augurait vraiment rien de bon.

Son jet se posa sur le sol, et en quelques secondes, Pearl était dehors et l'appareil avait disparu dans sa capsule. Elle entra dans le hall d'accueil et on lui indiqua les salles de réanimation. Elle croisa Sangohan dans le couloir, suivi de trois infirmiers qui portaient une civière. Elle y reconnut la fille de Krilin.

« Que… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ah, Pearl ! On l'a retrouvée évanouie dans la chambre de ses parents… euh, Trunks est dans la salle du bout, là-bas… celle qui n'a plus de porte. » Sangohan lui avait crié ces derniers mots juste avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

Elle reprit sa course pour déboucher dans une salle assez sombre, dans laquelle il semblait y avoir foule. Ce sentiment était probablement dû à la petitesse de la pièce, qui n'était sans doute pas habilité à recevoir autant de monde.

En plus des quatre blouses vertes qui s'affairaient autour du lit et évoluaient entre les différentes machines, Pearl reconnut Sangoku et son fils qui soutenaient Bulma et l'emmenaient hors de la salle, ainsi que cet homme aux trois yeux qu'ils avaient vu au tournoi, et non loin de lui, Végéta, l'air totalement absent, qui semblait ne même pas s'apercevoir que sa fille pleurait dans ses bras.

Ten Shin Han observait Végéta. Le Saiyen semblait dans un autre monde. Il n'entendait pas les échanges plutôt alarmistes des infirmières et des médecins. C'était certain, il ne captait rien des « Il est en train de partir ! », « Encore un coup d'électrochoc, vite ! », « Bloquez-lui les bras ! Ses bras ! ». Il n'avait même pas réagi quand les senzus s'étaient avérés inefficaces. Il devait s'y attendre après tout. La maladie cardiaque qu'avait eue Sangoku était résistante aux senzus elle aussi. Végéta était dans une autre sphère de compréhension. Il suivait son fils…

« Dégagez ! » Les employés de l'hôpital se tournèrent tous vers lui, surpris. Il posa sa fille à terre, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux effrayés.

« Dégagez tous de là ! » Sangoten, qui revenait à ce moment, se plaça devant Végéta, qui s'avançait vers le lit. Le regard mauvais du Saiyen et le venin de ses paroles décontenancèrent un peu Sangoten.

« Pousse-toi ou je te tue. »

« Végéta, laisse faire les médecins. C'est leur travail. » Sangoten s'attendait à une autre répartie cynique du Saiyen, mais la douleur qu'il ressentit était bien pire encore que tous les mots. Il avait eu l'impression que le poing de Végéta avait fait exploser son estomac et ses poumons et ses intestins, et… sa vue se drapa de rouge, et ses genoux tapèrent le sol violemment. Il se plia en deux, espérant calmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu la douleur.

Même Sangoku n'avait pas vu partir le coup de Végéta. Ten Shin Han avait eu un mouvement, mais trop tardif également. Pearl craignait le pire. Elle sentit Sangoku prendre son poignet, et la tirer vers le couloir.

« Monsieur, calmez-vous. Vous énerver ne fera que nous ralentir. »

« Je vous ai dit de dégager. » Végéta ne criait pas. Il semblait même très calme. Mais ce n'était pas un calme apaisé. C'était un calme forcé, comme quand, avant un combat, tous les muscles et tous les sens sont tendus à l'extrême.

Ten Shin Han repoussa les infirmiers qui protestaient. Il leur souffla :

« Il va vous tuer si vous restez. »

« Mais il… » Sangoku vint prêter main forte à Ten Shin Han. Seul un médecin résistait encore, les autres ayant pris peur.

« C'est un scandale ! Vous allez avoir un mort sur la conscience ! » Bulma l'attrapa par le cou, et, guidée seulement par tous ses nerfs qui lâchaient en même temps à ce moment précis, hurla à ses oreilles :

« Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule ! C'est mon mari, il sait ce qu'il fait ! »

Végéta était seul à présent dans la pièce, où tout était redevenu calme. Absolument tout. Le corps de Trunks ne bougeait plus. Les convulsions étaient terminées. Tout était terminé. Végéta observait le corps de son fils. Sur son visage, on ne pouvait déceler aucune colère, aucune tristesse. Mais ses yeux avaient définitivement largué toute amarre avec la réalité. Il serra le poing, et le posa contre celui de son fils, resté crispé avec son dernier souffle. Ces deux poings qui avaient vécu tant de combats. Mais trop peu…

Tous les visages étaient graves. Il y avait les médecins, qui attendaient, anxieux, un signe venant de la salle de réanimation. Celui qui avait essuyé la crise de Bulma restait dans un coin, les bras croisés, apparemment vexé. Bulma elle, avait calmé ses larmes, qui ne demandaient en fait qu'à repartir. Elle était assise contre le mur, les mains sur la tête, les yeux rivés au sol. Pearl était à côté d'elle, le regard aussi perdu, tentant de consoler Bra. Ten Shin Han regardait les trois générations qui pleuraient leur homme. Sangoku faisait les cent pas, alors que Sangoten, parallèlement à ses efforts pour calmer la douleur qui tenaillait ses entrailles, tentait de comprendre l'incompréhensible. Comment est-ce que ça avait pu se passer si vite ? Sans prévenir ? Quelle maladie avait pu terrasser un demi-Saiyen, comme lui ? Pourquoi ?

Le son de pas précipités annonça l'arrivée de Sangohan. Celui-ci heurta son père en tournant dans le couloir surpeuplé. Il remit ses lunettes en place, et regarda l'assemblée, sans vraiment comprendre. Puis ses yeux devinrent graves. Il prit finalement son inspiration.

« Krilin est mort. »

Parmi les pleurs suffoqués qui reprenaient, parmi les visages figés par la douleur et l'incompréhension, la voix de Ten Shin Han se fit soudain entendre.

« Trunks aussi. » Tous se tournèrent vers l'homme aux trois yeux, et aperçurent par-dessus son épaule, juste dans l'entrebâillement, la silhouette de Végéta que Ten Shin Han avait été le seul à sentir.

Le Saiyen s'avança, indifférent aux regards affolés, qui cherchaient encore un espoir. Il prit la main de Pearl et l'emmena, silencieusement, dans la salle de réanimation.

Pearl s'avança, les mains jointes devant les lèvres, vers le corps de son mari.

« Tu es sa femme. Tu dois baiser son front et lui enfiler la tenue de combat mortuaire. »

« La… tenue de combat ? » Au regard de Végéta, Pearl s'aperçut qu'il ne l'avait probablement pas entendue. Elle revint vers Trunks, et s'approcha doucement. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, pour remettre en place une mèche qui lui frôlait la joue et devait le gêner. Puis elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front. Les larmes glissaient doucement le long de ses joues, et ses pleurs respectaient le silence de la pièce. Elle réajusta le col de la veste de Trunks, qu'il avait dû maltraiter quand il s'était senti mal. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, et Végéta, toujours sur ce ton étrange, comme s'il ne vivait pas vraiment la situation, lui dit :

« Maintenant il faut recueillir les dons des autres guerriers. » Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, mais le suivit hors de la salle. Il passa au milieu du groupe qui attendait toujours dehors, et attrapa par le col le médecin résistant, qui suffoqua de peur et de surprise.

« Où est le Maître Funèbre ? » Ils étaient tous interloqués, aucun ne réagit sur le coup. « Réponds ! Où est le Maître Funèbre ? » Une voix atteignit soudain son esprit.

« Végéta… c'est lui… c'est le Maître Funèbre que tu es en train d'étrangler… »

Tous avaient suivi des yeux Bulma, qui s'était levée en silence et avait posé sa main sur le bras tendu de Végéta.

« Lui ? » Il ne détacha pas ses yeux du médecin. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour y aller, imbécile ! » Le médecin tomba lourdement au sol, jeta un coup d'œil apeuré vers Bulma, et courut maladroitement jusqu'à la salle de réanimation.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Végéta fit du regard le tour de tous les gens présents, et la réalité parut s'écraser sur lui d'un coup. Il regarda Bulma et lui souffla : « Rentrons. Je suis fatigué. »

* * *

Dendé observait le ciel, amer. Trois jours avaient passé. Aujourd'hui, on devait enterrer Krilin, C18 et Trunks. Mais Dendé, comme pour refuser la réalité, hésitait à regarder la Terre. C'était trop incroyable, trop malheureux. Trop vrai.

Maron n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son réveil, même quand on lui avait annoncé la mort de ses parents. Elle était dans une chambre chez Chichi, et restait allongée toute la journée, les yeux voilés. Végéta avait dormi trente heures d'affilée. Son air sombre était toujours là, mais tout le monde savait qu'il était différent. Il paraissait néanmoins contrôler la situation. Il avait passé tout son temps avec Bra pendant que Bulma s'occupait avec Chichi de tous les détails matériels. Il s'était même avéré efficace pour transporter les avis de décès aux quatre coins du pays.

Sangoku en revanche était encore plus désemparé que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas fait un combat, pas même un entraînement depuis la mort de son ami. Il partait parfois seul pendant de longues heures, à méditer quelque part. Il était venu voir Piccolo la veille. Ils avaient discuté, le Namek avait essayé de faire comprendre à Sangoku que ni lui ni ses amis n'étaient immortels malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ils n'avaient pas parlé des Dragon Balls. Sangoku savait très bien que, tous les trois étant morts accidentellement, ils ne pouvaient être ressuscités.

Un autre qui avait beaucoup erré était Sangoten. Il avait cherché en vain Pan et Tortue Géniale. Il s'était rendu à Kamé House, et la Tortue lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient partis en expédition et qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment où. Après deux jours de recherche, Goten avait abandonné.

Dendé, lui, savait bien où était la petite fille. Il n'y avait aucun danger. Et puis, Tortue Géniale était plus sérieux qu'à l'habitude depuis quelques mois. Il cherchait quelque chose, et Dendé sentait qu'il fallait le laisser aller jusqu'au bout, surtout ne pas le déranger. Il avait ainsi décidé de ne pas mettre le vieux maître au courant de la mort de Krilin, C18 et Trunks, en ne dévoilant pas à Sangoten où ils se trouvaient. Il avait fait mine de ne pas savoir, mais avait assuré qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Ce choix même laissait supposer que la découverte serait d'importance.

En attendant, Tortue Géniale et Pan étaient les seuls qui manquaient. Le courage de Dendé avait finalement été plus fort que sa tristesse et son amertume. Il avait laissé ses yeux divins assister à la cérémonie.

* * *

Yamcha leva les yeux au ciel, pour ne pas montrer qu'il retenait ses larmes. C'était stupide, il le savait. Mais une phrase de son père lui était revenue en mémoire. Pleurer, ça se fait en privé. Il avait pleuré, chez lui, seul. Il avait attendu que ni Plume ni Mira ne puissent le voir. Un semblant de fierté qui lui restait malgré toutes ces années. Et il avait pleuré ses amis.

Le ciel était bleu. D'un bleu éclatant, celui des cartes postales. Rien à voir avec un enterrement. Pourtant, dans le petit cimetière de ce village où Krilin était venu s'installer, et où on avait décidé d'enterrer Trunks, c'était le noir qui dominait. Le noir des tenues, celui des visages, et celui des cheveux… Yamcha nota ce détail bizarre. Tous ceux qui ne portaient pas de chapeaux avaient les cheveux noirs. Sangoku et ses deux fils, Végéta, Mr Satan, qui avait fait le déplacement. Et lui. Une mèche de ses longs cheveux sombres venait lui picoter la joue. Quelle importance…

Il jeta un coup d'œil en face, parmi tous ces gens qui écoutaient le sermon, et observa Maron, aux bras de Chichi et de Videl. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis des jours d'après Chichi, qui s'inquiétait aussi du fait qu'elle ne mangeait pas. Pauvre gamine. Il se souvenait de la petite fille, et de son sourire quand il jouait avec elle. De tous ces amis, Krilin était celui avec lequel il avait toujours passé du temps. Jamais ils n'avaient perdu contact, comme ça avait pu être le cas avec Sangoku ou Ten Shin Han. Ou même Bulma. Maron était comme une nièce, une filleule. Elle avait les yeux de son père. Des yeux qui s'étaient comme agrandi avec l'âge, pleins de rêves, d'émerveillement. Aujourd'hui, son regard ne quittait pas le sol. Le ciel était trop bleu sans doute.

L'esprit de Maron avait renoncé. Il ne luttait plus. Elle n'essayait plus de suivre les paroles du prêtre. Pour ce que son père pensait de la religion, de toute façon… Son père… chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, un noir profond, épais, emplissait son esprit. Le monde autour d'elle était brouillé. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que les gens autour d'elle disaient, elle ne saisissait que des bribes, et elle s'en foutait. Quelle importance…

La seule chose importante, c'était fuir. Fuir ce noir, cet endroit qui lui faisait peur. Ce noir qui arrivait dès qu'elle pensait à ses parents. Alors elle pensa à Trunks. Le fils de Bulma, le grand Trunks qui l'embêtait avec Goten quand elle était petite. Elle avait été amoureuse de lui. Une petite amourette. Puis Goten avait occupé ses esprits. Mais ces deux-là avaient toujours été des compagnons de jeu, des amis. Ils s'étaient plus ou moins séparés, comme tous les garçons et les filles, à un certain moment. Et puis, ils étaient plus grands. Une curieuse idée lui vint. Elle imagina Trunks à sa place. Trunks qui pensait à Maron, à elle. Maron qui était morte. Trunks qui se demandait, comme elle à ce moment, comment l'un d'entre eux pouvait mourir. Trunks qui se disait qu'ils s'étaient toujours crus immortels. Trunks qui disparut bientôt de l'esprit de Maron, pour laisser place à ce noir, insoutenable, angoissant, vers lequel elle ne voulait pas aller. Sa conscience s'était égarée un instant. Elle avait eu l'impression de dépasser la réalité pour en atteindre une autre, celle où elle serait morte, et pas Trunks, et pas ses parents. Comme si tous les mondes se percutaient dans son esprit. Mais finalement, au bout de chacun de ces mondes, au bout du compte, il y avait toujours ce nulle part terrifiant, celui des peurs d'enfant, celui de la panique, celui qu'elle rejetait. Elle recula devant ce néant, s'en écarta le plus loin possible. Et comme chaque fois, elle se sentit défaillir.

Tout le poids du corps de Maron s'affala soudain sur le bras de Videl, qui la soutenait. Surprise, elle n'empêcha la chute de la jeune fille qu'avec l'aide de Chichi.

« De l'air, faites de l'air ! » Le petit groupe se dégagea, pendant que les deux femmes, bientôt rejointes par Sangohan, allongeait Maron. Énergique, Chichi gifla à deux reprises la jeune fille.

« Réveille-toi Maron, réveille-toi ! » La jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux, laissant s'échapper un regard perdu.

« Je… je veux… dormir… » Chichi se tourna vers son fils, qui était l'autorité en matière de soins. Pourtant, ce fut la mère qui demanda au fils. Un simple regard avait suffi.

« D'accord, je la ramène à la maison. »

* * *

Trois jours… Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils poursuivaient cette grosse bête noire. La petite Pan voulait absolument la retrouver. Elle avait été fascinée par l'apparition colossale. Et puis une telle aventure l'excitait.

Tortue Géniale aussi était intrigué, il devait bien l'avouer. Ce regard l'avait marqué. Depuis trois jours qu'il y réfléchissait, il avait émis l'hypothèse que la bête avait un maître, quelqu'un qui la contrôlait. Sinon, comment expliquer ce regard totalement perdu que la bête avait eu en se relevant. Ce n'était pas le coup de Pan, Tortue Géniale en était sûr. Elle n'était pas là par sa simple volonté. Il y avait quelque chose…

Les moines également occupaient l'esprit de Tortue Géniale. Grâce aux témoignages des habitants qu'ils avaient croisés depuis leur départ, il avait pu reconstituer une partie de leur chemin. Après avoir retrouvé cet animal qui les avait attaqués, il leur faudrait s'éloigner de la côte, aller vers le nord.

Ils avançaient dans la forêt depuis le matin. Pan les guidait. Son odorat, au moins aussi développé que celui de son grand-père ne les avait pas trompés. Ils arrivaient devant une grotte.

« Dis Papy, c'est sa tanière tu crois ? »

« Hum… c'est possible. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'être là. »

« On n'a qu'à monter là-haut et attendre. »

Suivant sa jeune acolyte, Tortue Géniale escalada les rochers. Quel phénomène, cette petite. Mais il se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas mené en bateau. Avec sa puissance, elle aurait sans doute pu rattraper cette bête aussitôt, ou même l'abattre. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, à l'évidence. Cette chasse la passionnait, et à la voir se terrer derrière un rocher, elle la prenait très au sérieux. Tortue Géniale entra dans le jeu et s'allongea à ses côtés.

* * *

L'évanouissement de Maron n'avait été qu'un incident. Le prêtre était reparti dans sa litanie sur la mort et la vie. Mais ces mots à peine écoutés ne calmaient pas le sentiment d'injustice qui rongeait Sangoten. Son ami avait été terrassé par une crise cardiaque, alors qu'ils venaient de se retrouver. Il s'en voulait d'être parti il y a trois ans, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir repris contact plus tôt.

Ani avait tenté de l'apaiser. Mais rien ne semblait atteindre Sangoten. Seul le temps sans doute pourrait atténuer ce sentiment. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil sur son compagnon. Elle serrait sa main, pour lui assurer sa présence, mais Goten semblait ailleurs. Dans ses pensées. Comme beaucoup ici. Une multitude de souvenirs devaient remonter dans la tête de ces gens qui avaient tant vécu ensemble. Elle venait à peine de rencontrer toutes ces personnes dont Goten lui avait tant parlé. Finalement, elle ne connaissait Krilin et sa femme que par ce que son homme lui avait raconté.

Tous ces visages marqués, ces yeux perdus. Et puis les pleurs discrets. Ceux de Bra, qui était la plus jeune présente, et de sa mère. Toutes les deux semblaient détruites. Ani avait aidé Bulma, Pearl, Videl et Chichi à s'occuper de toute la paperasse qui accompagnait un enterrement. Bulma… Cette femme que Sangoten lui avait toujours décrite comme forte, déterminée, et bornée n'était pas celle qu'elle avait vue depuis leur arrivée. Elle avait vu une Bulma fatiguée, qui surmontait difficilement tous les tracas qui s'ajoutaient à la mort de son fils. Ani comprit soudain la douleur de Bulma. Imaginer la mort de sa fille lui était insupportable. Instinctivement, elle posa une main sur son ventre, qui portait son second enfant. Perdre un enfant, c'était mourir un peu soi-même. Et c'était ce qui était arrivé à Bulma. Et Végéta…

Le Saiyen était le seul qui ne semblait pas accablé. Son visage marquait simplement une distance. Il avait créé un vide entre lui et les autres, qui le rendait encore plus inaccessible que d'habitude. Il avait tout contrôlé, sans rien dire ou presque, sans même écouter les autres, à part Bulma. Les quelques phrases qu'il laissait échapper étaient souvent incompréhensibles. Il parlait bizarrement. Aux questions qu'on avait posées à Bulma, celle-ci avait répondu que Végéta semblait vivre dans un autre monde.

À la fin du discours, Bulma et sa famille recueillirent les condoléances de chacun. Puis le petit groupe d'amis se retrouva seul au milieu du cimetière, lui-même perdu dans la campagne.

« Bon, vous venez tous à la maison ? » Ils acquiescèrent à l'invitation de Bulma. La petite procession grimpa dans différents véhicules disséminés sur le parking. Personne ne volait aujourd'hui. Personne n'en avait le cœur, ni même l'énergie. Les familles de Bulma, Sangoku, plus Piccolo, Yamcha, Mira et Plume, Oolon et la Tortue, Oob, Ten Shin Han et Chaozu se dirigèrent donc vers la Capitale et la Capsule Corp., laissant derrière eux un cimetière vide.

Ainsi moururent Krilin, C18 et Trunks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Démons, 2e opus**

 **Les Fazerhs**

« Vous savez bien, messieurs, que plus

une entreprise est grande, plus elle doit faire

d'économie. Sans aller jusqu'à reprendre

l'adage « il n'y a pas de petit profit », je vous

demanderais néanmoins de limiter au maximum

les petites dépenses des petits employés.

Je cite : frais de déplacement, congés maternité,

arrêts maladie, frais de logement.

Il convient de faire comprendre au personnel,

quel que soit son niveau, que la libre entreprise

ne survit que si l'employé dépend financièrement

le moins possible de la Capsule Corporation. »

Discours de Trunks Brief au Conseil Restreint

Extrait des _Notes sur la Capsule Corporation_ ,

de Balmer Sakamoru, ex-PDG de la filiale Transport

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Confessions mystérieuses

La bête noire avançait doucement, méfiante. Elle disparut bientôt dans la caverne, sous les deux guetteurs qui l'attendaient depuis près d'une heure. Pan tira sur la manche de Tortue Géniale qui ne réagit pas. Elle se tourna, et s'aperçut qu'il dormait. Elle le secoua plus vigoureusement, et le vieux maître sursauta, les yeux endormis.

« Quoi ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Chut… le monstre est là… » Avant de pouvoir se remémorer les évènements récents, Tortue Géniale vit disparaître Pan derrière les rochers. Il n'entendit pas ses pieds toucher le sol. Au contraire, un petit cri retentit.

Tortue Géniale fonça à son tour et sauta par-dessus le rocher qui les masquaient pour atteindre l'entrée de la caverne. Il sentit bien le sol heurter sa carapace. Il n'avait pas fait d'acrobatie de ce genre depuis bien longtemps, et sa réception manquait visiblement d'entraînement. En revanche, celle de Pan avait réussi au-delà de toute espérance. Elle avait atterri directement sur le dos de la bête, qui essayait à présent de la catapulter, sans y parvenir. Tortue Géniale évita les pattes monstrueuses, ornées de griffes colossales, par une roulade sur le côté, et se releva rapidement, avant de poser une main sur sa hanche.

« Ce n'est plus vraiment de mon âge, ces petits jeux. »

Il poussa un kiaï sonore, qui figea la bête devant lui. Ses yeux mêlaient peur et surprise, et Tortue Géniale les fit bientôt chavirer. Si les techniques de réception au sol étaient bien vieilles dans son esprit, il se rappelait en revanche parfaitement de l'hypnose. En quelques secondes, la bête s'allongea, et s'endormit dans un concert de ronflements. La petite Pan glissa sur la fourrure noire pour toucher la terre ferme.

« Ouah ! c'est trop génial ! Comment tu fais ? »

« C'est assez simple, surtout avec des animaux. Je t'apprendrai si tu veux. En attendant, il faudrait lui trouver de la nourriture, sinon, il va nous dévorer quand il se réveillera. »

« D'accord ! » En un bond, la fillette s'enfonça dans la forêt, à la recherche d'une nourriture adaptée. En vérité, Tortue Géniale voulait surtout tenter de vérifier si la bête était apprivoisée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Pan revint chargée de fruits divers, de simples baies à de grosses mangues bleutées. Une goutte de sueur coula sur le front de Tortue Géniale, mais il se ressaisit. La nourriture n'était peut-être pas très adaptée, finalement, mais qu'importe.

Quand la bête se réveilla, au claquement de doigt de Tortue Géniale, elle sursauta d'abord et recula instinctivement vers le bois. Le vieux maître lui montra le petit tas de fruits que Pan avait aménagé.

« Viens petit, c'est pour toi. » La bête le regarda sans comprendre, et prit la fuite dans les sous-bois. Il avait exécuté ce mouvement de repli avec une telle rapidité que même Pan ne put l'anticiper. En revanche, elle laissa moins de temps s'écouler entre la fuite de la bête et la poursuite après avoir attrapé la manche de chemise de Tortue Géniale.

S'en suivit toute une journée de courses poursuites, et de tentatives d'approche plus ou moins réussies. Mais Tortue Géniale avait très vite conclu. La bête n'était pas apprivoisée.

* * *

Bulma referma la porte. Chichi et sa famille venait de repartir, et il ne restait plus à la Capsule que ses parents, Végéta, Bra et Pearl. Elle revint au salon, et s'installa dans le canapé, en face de Pearl. Végéta s'était isolé dans la salle d'entraînement, qu'il avait désertée depuis trois jours, ce qui était un fait rarissime. Bra s'était endormie sur un fauteuil pendant la petite réception qui avait suivi l'enterrement. Elle était à présent dans sa chambre, et récupérait après la pression de ces derniers jours.

Bulma et Pearl restèrent silencieuses un moment. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire en fait. Trunks était mort, et il ne leur restait plus qu'à tenter de combler le vide que sa disparition avait créé. Car même s'ils ne s'entendaient plus comme au début de leur couple, Pearl devait bien avouer qu'elle se sentait perdue sans Trunks. Elle s'en voulait et lui en voulait à lui. Ils s'étaient quittés sur une énième dispute, et à présent plus rien ne pourrait se réparer. Se réparer… C'était justement ça le problème qu'ils avaient eu. Ça ne pouvait pas « se réparer » tout seul, comme par enchantement. Pearl s'en voulait de n'avoir rien fait pour arranger les choses, et en voulait à Trunks pour la même raison. Quel souvenir Kesshô garderait de son père ? Celui d'un homme absent, qui faisait souffrir sa mère ? Ou celui d'une victime, que sa femme n'arrêtait pas de quereller ? Aucun des deux n'était à envier.

« Pearl… il faudrait que… qu'on aille au bureau cette semaine, récupérer toutes ses affaires. Et puis… ses dossiers ont vraiment besoin d'être triés, sinon son successeur ne s'en sortira pas. » Pearl sourit tristement.

« C'est sûr. Il n'était pas du genre à tout bien ranger au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. » De nouvelles larmes apparurent discrètement, et lui brûlèrent les joues, déjà irritées par les pleurs. Bulma soupira pour empêcher que les larmes ne lui viennent aussi, mais elle savait bien que c'était vain.

« Il… il ne l'a pas toujours montré mais… je crois qu'au fond, il t'aimait vraiment… » Pearl sourit à travers ses larmes.

« C'est… c'est gentil d'essayer de me rassurer mais… Il y a longtemps que je ne me faisais plus d'illusions. C'est surtout pour Kesshô que je suis restée. C'était peut-être une erreur… »

« Ne dis pas ça. La situation se serait arrangée. »

« Je ne pense pas non. Il a eu au moins trois maîtresses, je le sais bien. C'est difficile de sentir le parfum d'une autre femme dans son lit quand votre mari rentre. Je n'ai pas réussi à le garder. C'est comme ça. » Bulma ferma les yeux. Ainsi elle savait… Quelle force pour rester avec lui, même en n'ignorant rien de toutes ses aventures… Mais elle s'était presque détruite. Bulma le sentait à ce moment. Peut-être qu'elle aimait Trunks, mais de toutes façons, elle ne voulait plus être avec lui. Seule la volonté de protéger son fils l'avait convaincue de rester jusqu'à maintenant. Bulma se rendit compte que le mariage de son fils allait encore plus mal que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

« Mais Pearl… qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché ? »

« Je ne sais pas… si j'avais su… » Évidemment… quelle question idiote. Bulma voulait tellement aider sa belle-fille, comme elle avait voulu aider le couple de son fils, mais elle constatait une fois de plus son impuissance totale.

On sonna. Cette sonnerie surprit les deux jeunes femmes, en rompant ce moment de dévoilement. Elle était presque gênante. Un robot domestique arriva. Sa voix métallique acheva de ramener Bulma et Pearl dans la réalité du moment.

« Une jeune femme pour Madame Pearl, Madame. » Bulma jeta un coup d'œil à sa belle-fille, qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

« Fais-la entrer s'il te plait. »

« Bien madame. »

Quelques minutes après, une jeune femme blonde, au visage doux mais lui aussi creusé par les larmes, se présenta dans le salon. Sa tenue faisait écho à celles des deux autres femmes présentes. Une robe noire, des bas sombres eux aussi et un chapeau, qu'elle serrait dans sa main droite, trahissant une certaine anxiété.

« Bonjour… je… je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais je devais vous parler. »

Bulma connaissait cette jeune femme, mais ne parvenait pas à se remémorer à quel endroit elle l'avait vue. Elle se tourna vers Pearl dont le regard la surprit. Il était devenu haineux, et de nouvelles larmes semblaient vouloir s'échapper, mais Pearl faisait tout pour les en empêcher. La jeune femme reprit.

« Je… je sais bien que c'est très… malvenu pour moi de me présenter chez vous mais… je devais vous parler de lui. Je… je ne serai pas tranquille sinon… » Aux intonations que la jeune femme avait mis dans le terme « lui », Bulma eut comme un éclair. C'était la maîtresse de Trunks. La jeune secrétaire qu'il avait embauchée depuis un ou deux ans.

« Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous tranquilliser ? Voir que je pleure plus que vous ? Ou moins peut-être ? » Bulma faillit suffoquer. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Pearl s'exprimer de cette façon, avec un ton aussi acerbe. Elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas devoir s'interposer pour empêcher un combat aussi violent que ceux de Végéta ou Sangoku. La jeune femme s'effondra sous les attaques verbales, et se mordit les lèvres pour calmer ses larmes.

« Je… je vous en prie… je sais tout ce que j'ai fait, et je sais que vous voudriez me voir morte et enterrée à sa place, mais… je dois vous parler, c'est très important. »

Bulma choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

« Pour commencer, asseyez-vous mademoiselle. » Bulma avait pris un ton aussi doux et amical que possible, et Pearl comme la jeune femme affichèrent un regard surpris.

Après s'être installée dans un fauteuil, la jeune femme attendit que Bulma l'invitât à continuer.

« Nous vous écoutons. »

« Eh bien… je m'appelle Caline. Je suis… j'étais la secrétaire de Trunks. J'étais dans mon bureau, à côté du sien quand… ça s'est passé. » Elle marqua une pause, comme pour mieux se remémorer les évènements. Mais elle interrompit son récit et leva la tête vers Bulma.

« Il était étrange… enfin, je veux dire… vous avez une famille étrange, n'est-ce pas ? » Bulma fronça les sourcils.

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« Eh bien… ça pourrait expliquer… ou plutôt, confirmer mes craintes… Je me suis bien rendue compte qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial. J'ai… j'ai senti sa force… » Elle baissa la tête et Bulma put s'apercevoir qu'elle rougissait, de honte peut-être. Elle devait sans cesse se demander dans quelle situation elle s'était mise en venant ici. « Et puis… son père, votre mari… je l'ai vu une fois ou deux et… lui aussi il est étrange… » Bulma resta silencieuse et croisa le regard de Pearl. Les deux femmes s'observèrent un moment. La tristesse avait repris le dessus dans les yeux de Pearl, et Bulma sentait la souffrance qui la tiraillait à ce moment. Mais Caline avait suscité son intérêt, comme elle avait suscité l'intérêt de Bulma. Elle prit donc sa décision.

« Oui… c'est vrai mon mari et mon fils ne sont pas… tout à fait normaux. »

« Je… je ne désire pas en savoir plus… enfin, ce que vous me dites me suffit… En fait, voilà ce qui s'est passé. J'étais assise à mon bureau quand je l'ai entendu parler. Il était tout seul, j'en suis certaine, car il faut nécessairement passer par mon bureau pour accéder au sien. Il a dit une ou deux phrases. Puis il a paru affolé. J'ai voulu entrer dans son bureau, mais sa porte était fermée. Alors que… qu'il ne la ferme jamais à clé. Puis il a crié, très fort. Et j'ai cru entendre une autre voix… comme un rire ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai appelé la sécurité, ils ont enfoncé la porte, et… la suite vous la connaissez. » Le silence qui suivit marquait à la fois la surprise et l'indécision. Cette jeune femme racontait-elle des histoires ? Les menait-elle en bateau ?

Bulma conclut que c'était peu probable. Elle ne serait pas venue affronter la femme de son amant uniquement pour ça. Et puis… elle avait l'air d'avoir fait un effort surhumain pour venir leur parler. Bulma fut la première à reprendre la parole.

« Mais… vous en avez parlé à la police ? »

« Oui… ils m'ont dit que j'étais sous le choc… que c'était impossible que quelqu'un entre. »

« Et… ils n'ont rien fait du tout ? »

« Si… ils ont vérifié que personne n'avait pu entrer en interrogeant les employés… »

Bulma posa une main sur son visage, et soupira. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand elle se retrouva projetée au sol. Toute la maison fut secouée d'un tremblement terrible, qui renversa les chaises, les tables et tous les meubles du salon. La secousse avait été brève, mais très violente.

Caline se releva, apeurée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Pearl jeta un œil au plafond.

« Un tremblement de terre ? »

« Ici ? Impossible… » Bulma réfléchit quelques secondes. « C'était comme… une onde de choc après une explosion… » Elle se leva d'un bond et courut vers l'escalier. Avant même qu'elle ait pu appeler, sa fille lui tomba dans les bras.

« Maman, maman ! C'est la salle ! La salle de Papa ! Tout est détruit ! »

« Mon dieu ! » Toutes emboitèrent le pas de Bulma qui grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers pour atteindre la salle gravitationnelle. Sur le chemin, les livres renversés, les lampes brisées et même certains murs fissurés rendaient compte de la puissance de l'explosion. Un amas de ruines bloqua bientôt le passage. Toutes les quatre se faufilèrent, l'une après l'autre, dans le petit espace qui séparait les gravats du plafond.

Elles arrivèrent alors à ciel ouvert, au sommet de la maison, à l'emplacement d'origine de la salle. Il ne restait plus que des décombres fumants sous un ciel toujours aussi bleu. Toutes les quatre étaient comme sonnées par la vision apocalyptique qui s'offrait à elles. Une foule de sentiment submergea Bulma, comme une bouilloire dont la pression arrive au maximum. Et l'explosion fut dominée par la colère.

« Végéta ! Végéta espèce de barbare dégénéré ! Regarde-moi ce chantier ! Tu n'as aucun respect, aucun sens de la mesure ! Sale gorille ! Monstre de foire ! Taré congénital échappé d'un zoo ! Espèce d'ours préhistorique troglodytique ! J'en ai marre des Saiyens, marre ! Allez tous rôtir en enfer avec les cinglés de votre race ! »

« Calme-toi… » Les quatre se retournèrent pour voir Végéta surgir des ruines, sous une tôle déformée. « Ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait ça. Quelqu'un a dû toucher aux circuits. »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule Végéta ? »

« Non. Je suis sûr d'avoir senti quelqu'un. »

Une voix venant de la cour, en contrebas, interrompit momentanément la scène de ménage.

« Bulma ? Bulma chérie ? Il y a la police qui est là… euh… ils voudraient savoir pourquoi la maison n'a plus de toit… »

* * *

Maron s'était réveillée en sursaut. Elle se souvenait vaguement que quelqu'un l'avait amenée dans son lit, puis était reparti après avoir dit quelques mots. Puis elle avait tenté d'échapper à son esprit, de dormir pour tout oublier. Mais comme chaque fois, la lutte reprit. Ce néant la poursuivait. Plus elle essayait de le fuir, de penser à autre chose, plus il la pourchassait. Non pas qu'elle n'arrivât pas à penser à autre chose, mais quelles que soient ses pensées, elles amenaient toujours invariablement au néant, à la mort, celle de ses parents.

Elle faillit hurler mais se retint. Elle entendit son père. Ou se souvint de lui, ou l'imagina, ou l'oublia, elle ne savait plus. Son père qui lui disait « Ne pleure pas, voyons. Tu sais, il faut être forte dans la vie, affronter ce dont on a peur. Et je suis fier que tu sois montée sur ce vélo, même si tu es tombée. Tu as affronté ta peur, et il faut continuer, persévérer. »

Maron remonta sur son vélo. Elle essaya de garder ce satané guidon droit. Elle avait peur de tomber encore une fois dans le fossé. Non, elle n'avait pas peur, il ne fallait pas. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces sur les pédales, et son vélo l'emmena droit devant elle. Elle filait, ne tanguait plus. Elle fonçait vers une nébuleuse noire, d'où sortait une voix rauque qui disait : « Maron, Maron… » Elle se cramponna à son guidon, serra les dents pour ne pas hurler, et toucha enfin ce néant qui lui faisait si peur, qui l'engloutit peu à peu.

La voix rauque devint plus douce, plus familière. « Maron… Maron… Maron ? Maron, c'est moi, tu m'entends ?... C'est moi. Je te transmets mes pensées, je ne peux… as parler. J'ai rassemblé mes dernières forces… c'est… rès important. J'ai… enti Végéta tout à… eure… Il faut… il aille voir… rue… a... tin… flot. Tr… portant… me… vert… mort… »

« Maron… c'est moi… c'est moi… important… Végéta… Végéta… Végéta… »

Maron hurla. Ou crut hurler. Elle ne savait pas si c'était son hurlement dans son rêve qui l'avait réveillée ou si elle avait hurlé après avoir ouvert les yeux. Elle ne se posa pas longtemps la question. Elle sauta de son lit et descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre, manquant de chuter à trois reprises. Elle fut stoppée en bas par les bras de Sangoten.

« Maron ? Maron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Végéta ! Il faut que je parle à Végéta ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Végéta ! » La jeune fille se défit de l'emprise de Goten et sortit dans la cour. Sangohan, témoin comme les autres de la scène, se lança à sa poursuite, et la rattrapa sans mal au milieu de la pelouse.

« Hé, Maron… calme-toi et explique nous ce qui t'arrive… »

« Végéta ! Il faut aller voir Végéta ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Maron semblait inaccessible à toutes ces questions, et frappait Sangohan à en perdre haleine.

« Arrête, calme-toi un peu… il faut au moins que tu t'habilles, tu es en chemise de nuit… »

« Non, Végéta… je dois voir Végéta… » Sangohan jeta un regard interrogateur aux autres, qui l'avaient suivi dehors. Videl lui répondit.

« Emmène-la chez Bulma, si elle veut absolument voir Végéta. » Les yeux de Sangohan revinrent sur la tête blonde et les petits poings qui tambourinaient sur son torse.

« C'est bon, je t'emmène là-bas. »

Le groupe resté chez Chichi et Sangoku observa, un peu médusé, la silhouette disparaître rapidement à l'horizon.

* * *

Bulma expliquait pour la quatorzième fois aux policiers ce qu'elle savait de l'incident. Pearl s'était rassise dans son fauteuil, et ne prêtait plus attention à rien. Caline était dans un coin de la pièce, mal à l'aise, et cherchait à éviter tous les regards. Végéta, les habits en lambeaux, plusieurs contusions sévères dont une plaie béante à la tête, avait refusé qu'on le soigne. Bulma l'énervait passablement à vouloir à tout prix lui faire avouer ce qu'il n'avait pas fait.

La scène fut interrompue par une entrée fracassante. Une Maron qui courait éperdument en chemise de nuit devança un Sangohan apparemment complètement dépassé.

« Végéta ! Végéta ! » Le Saiyen fronça un sourcil comme la jeune fille se jetait sur lui. Elle l'agrippa par le bras, et les paroles se bousculèrent dans sa bouche.

« Végéta ! Il faut aider papa ! Il m'a dit… ses pensées, il me les a transmises ! Il a dit que tu devais l'aider ! Végéta ! »

« Oui, oui, c'est bon, je suis là. Mais je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes. » L'agacement de Végéta laissa place à la voix calme de Sangohan.

« Attends… attends, Maron. Respire, reprends-toi et explique-nous calmement ce que tu veux dire. Ton père t'a parlé ? »

« Oui, oui, avant de mourir. Il m'a transmis ses pensées. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais il a dit que Végéta devait l'aider, faire quelque chose. »

« Mais quoi ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? Essaie de te rappeler… »

« Il a dit… Végéta… voir… rue… oui, c'est ça, rue… important… il a dit que c'était important… et… et puis… mort… »

« Mort ? »

« Oui… oui il a dit mort. »

Sangohan et Végéta se regardèrent un moment. Bulma se demanda si Maron n'avait pas sombré dans la folie. Quant aux policiers, ils étaient eux certains d'être tombés dans une maison de fous. Et la Capsule Corp. était déjà réputée pour ce genre d'extravagances.

« Alors, si je récapitule… avant de mourir, Krilin t'a parlé par la pensée… par télépathie, en somme… et il t'a dit : Végéta, voir rue, important et mort… » Sangohan se tourna vers Végéta. « C'est possible ? »

« Évidemment, c'est possible. Même un guerrier de seconde zone peut transmettre ses pensées à quelqu'un qui est à proximité. Surtout s'il est sur le point de mourir. » Au milieu de la salle silencieuse, les deux hommes réfléchirent un moment. Puis Végéta, l'air décidé, sortit de la maison.

« Je vais voir. »

« Mais où ? »

« Dans la rue où a eu lieu l'accident. »

Le bruit synonyme de l'envol de Végéta laissa place à un nouveau silence. Puis l'animation, les explications et les cris reprirent. Sangohan et Maron quittèrent la pièce, et partirent dans la foulée de Végéta.

Le Saiyen volait à vive allure. Sa première réaction avait été de ne pas s'occuper de cette histoire. Mais très vite, le besoin d'éclaircir le mystère se fit jour. Krilin n'était peut-être pas mort si naturellement que ça, si la petite disait vrai. Et si Krilin n'était pas mort naturellement, pourquoi Trunks l'aurait été ? Une série de liaisons se fit ainsi dans son esprit. L'explosion de la salle, la mort de Trunks, celle de Krilin et de son androïde de femme, cette obscure histoire de volcan dont Sangoten avait parlé… Après tout, peut-être que Carot avait raison. Plus il s'approchait de la rue de l'accident, plus cette idée s'imposait à l'esprit de Végéta. Quelqu'un avait tué Trunks.

Végéta se posa au milieu d'une rue figée dans une expression de surprise, expression qui redoubla quand Sangohan arriva, portant dans ses bras la fille de Krilin. Les trois personnes firent rapidement le tour de la rue, sans rien apercevoir de particulier. La carcasse du jet avait été débarrassée, les cordons de sécurité retirés.

« Il n'y a plus rien ici, Végéta. »

« Je le vois bien, ça. Je crois plutôt que la gamine s'est moquée de nous. »

Instinctivement, Maron se plaça derrière Sangohan, sous sa protection.

« Non, je ne pense pas. De toute façon, s'il y a quelque chose à trouver, c'est à la police qu'il faut demander… »

* * *

Ten Shin Han et Chaozu étaient partis s'entraîner peu après le départ de Sangohan. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une zone désertique, découpée par un impressionnant canyon. Un petit combat était toujours le bienvenu pour les deux amis, surtout pour évacuer la tension. Et après l'enterrement de trois proches et le comportement étrange de Maron, rien de tel pour se changer les idées.

Néanmoins, Ten Shin Han avait du mal à faire le vide. Il y avait derrière tout ça une sorte de mystère, de décalage. Maron n'était pas folle, Ten Shin Han en était certain. Si elle voulait voir Végéta, c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons.

Les derniers évènements l'avaient chamboulée, bien sûr. Mais de là à sombrer dans la folie… De plus, Ten Shin Han ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la coïncidence avait quelque chose de trop énorme. Il savait bien que c'était l'espoir, le refus de la mort qui l'amenait à penser à ça. Comme Sangoku, qui avait nié l'évidence. L'évidence…

Le bruit qui annonça l'éboulement des rochers ne donna pas le temps à Ten Shin Han et Chaozu de réagir. Une plaque de plusieurs dizaines de mètres se décrocha et les emporta dans sa chute. Seule une salve d'énergie de Ten Shin Han lui permit de se protéger quelque peu des pierres, mais l'éboulement le projeta au fond du canyon.

L'homme aux trois yeux se releva avec difficulté. Encore sonné, il fit quelques pas vacillants vers le petit corps inerte de son ami. Chaozu était inconscient. Ten Shin Han, dans un éclair de lucidité, le prit sur son épaule et fonça tout droit vers la tour Karin.

Il arriva chez le maître chat à bout de force. Il s'écroula au lieu de se poser sur les dalles de la salle ronde.

« Je t'attendais. » Maître Karin s'approcha de l'homme aux trois yeux et lui tendit un haricot. Ten Shin Han se rétablit aussitôt, pendant que Karin donnait un second senzu à Chaozu.

« Une minute de plus et il était mort. Tu peux remercier ta rapidité. »

Ten Shin Han s'était assis, et se remettait de ses émotions, tandis que Chaozu, encore un peu sonné, tentait de replacer tous les éléments.

« Je ne comprends pas comment cette plaque de rochers a pu nous tomber dessus. »

« Et moi j'ai peur de comprendre, Chaozu », dit Maître Karin. Ten Shin Han releva la tête, intrigué.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Sangohan et Végéta ont découvert des choses… bien étranges. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Démons, 2e opus**

 **Les Fazerhs**

Chapitre 5 : La découverte

« Comment ça top secret ? »

« Oui, top secret. Les services secrets ont récupéré certaines pièces du dossier. » Sangohan remit ses lunettes en place, avant de tenter une nouvelle approche.

« Vous voyez la jeune fille qui est assise là-bas ? »

« En chemise de nuit ? »

« Oui, oui. Eh bien c'est la fille des deux accidentés de la route, dont le dossier est « top secret ». Et je crois qu'elle a le droit de savoir ce qui est arrivé à ses parents. »

« Je comprends mais non. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire où se trouvent les pièces du dossier. » L'homme à la casquette, derrière son bureau, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se laisser émouvoir. Ça faisait un quart d'heure que Gohan essayait de parlementer dans ce commissariat. Quel intérêt. Au bout d'un nouvel échange qui n'apporta rien de nouveau, le fils de Carot devint enfin raisonnable.

« Bon… Végéta, tu peux t'en occuper, s'il te plaît ? »

« Avec grand plaisir. » Le Saiyen tendit le bras et réduisit le bureau en poudre. Il saisit le gendarme par le col et fonça à la verticale à travers le plafond. Sangohan leva les yeux au ciel, apercevant la silhouette de Végéta par le trou qu'il avait fait à travers les deux étages du bâtiment.

« La… lâchez moi ! Vous n'avez… pas… pas le droit ! »

« Pas le droit ? D'accord, je te lâche. »

Le cri pathétique du gendarme qui chutait vers son commissariat amusa un moment Végéta. Puis il se décida à le rattraper avant de trop le casser. À nouveau le gendarme flottait dans les airs. Il rouvrit les yeux avant de demander grâce.

« Pitié ! Pitié ! C'est… c'est le grand bâtiment, rue de la Victoire, celui que vous apercevez là-bas… »

« Bien. » Végéta relâcha une nouvelle fois son emprise, et fonça vers le bâtiment indiqué.

Sangohan avait eu le réflexe de sortir du commissariat après avoir récupéré Maron. Il put ainsi rattraper le gendarme avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le trottoir.

« Vous avez eu chaud. » Le gendarme fondit en larmes.

« C'est un fou votre ami… un fou… »

« Je n'aime pas trop ses méthodes mais… vous ne nous avez pas laissé le choix. Désolé… »

Sangohan prit Maron dans ses bras et décolla, laissant le gendarme se remettre de la peur de sa vie. Végéta savait pertinemment que Gohan le sauverait. C'est pourquoi il ne s'était pas posé de question. Mais il avait pris de l'avance, une fois encore. C'était bien Végéta, ça. Toujours être le premier.

Ainsi, quand Sangohan arriva, le chemin était déjà tracé. Cinq ou six hommes, probablement des vigiles, avaient été projetés contre un mur, et il suffisait de suivre les cris. Bientôt, les deux Saiyens, suivis de Maron, se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce qui ressemblait à un laboratoire. Une sorte de docteur, avec une longue blouse blanche et un masque les arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Sangohan jugea plus sage de ne pas laisser Végéta répondre.

« Nous venons voir ce que contenait le dossier B314, concernant un accident de la route survenu la semaine dernière. »

« Vous avez une autorisation spéciale ? »

« Euh… pas tout à fait… »

« Alors vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. » Végéta contourna l'homme en blouse, malgré les invectives de ce dernier.

« Hé ! Hé, vous m'entendez ! Arrêtez-vous ou j'appelle la sécurité ! »

« Euh… je crois que la sécurité est déjà au courant… » Sangohan prit un air désolé, et frappa le docteur au niveau du cou, avec juste la puissance suffisante pour l'endormir. Maron suivit Sangohan, impressionnée, sans quitter le docteur du regard.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle plus petite, où un homme et une femme, penchés sur une table d'opération, étudiaient un corps mystérieux.

« Hé ! Vous… »

« Ta gueule. » Végéta repoussa violemment l'homme, que Sangohan rattrapa de justesse. La jeune femme se recula apeurée. Les échos étranges de la voix de Végéta intriguèrent Sangohan.

« Alors c'est ça. C'est ça que le petit a vu. » Le petit ? Ah, oui, c'est comme ça que Végéta appelait Krilin. Sangohan s'approcha du Saiyen et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Sur la table, le corps d'une personne – elle avait une tête, deux bras, et deux jambes minuscules – qui ne dépassait pas les quarante centimètres, était sur le point d'être disséqué. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent sur les mêmes détails. La peau verdâtre, les crocs aiguisés et les oreilles pointues.

* * *

Ten Shin Han et Chaozu se posèrent sur les dalles du palais. Mister Popo s'arrêta momentanément d'arroser les plantes pour les accueillir.

« Bonjour Popo. Dendé est là ? »

« Oui, il est dans la grande salle, là-bas. »

« D'accord, merci. »

Le jeune Dieu avait senti arriver ses amis. Il quitta sa lecture à leur entrée dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

« Karin nous a dit que Sangohan et Végéta avait découvert des choses à propos de la mort de Krilin. » Dendé parut surpris.

« Découvert des choses ? »

« Oui, mais il a dit qu'il ne savait pas exactement quoi. » Pris d'un affreux doute, Dendé se précipita sur la terrasse du palais céleste, suivi par Chaozu et Ten Shin Han.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… »

« Tu vois quelque chose ? »

« Oui, mais… quel rapport avec Krilin… Seul lui pourrait nous le dire… » Le jeune Dieu réfléchit un instant. « Le mieux est d'aller voir Enma… Je reviens. » Sous les yeux éberlués de Ten Shin Han et Chaozu, Dendé s'évapora d'un coup.

« Hé hé… c'est toujours impressionnant. » Chaozu répondit au sourire de Popo. Ten Shin Han, toujours aussi intrigué, lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu à ton avis ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… »

* * *

C'était étrange de voir le paysage de cette hauteur, un paysage qui tanguait, comme sur un bateau. Pan était assise au niveau du cou de la bête, et Tortue Géniale était juste derrière elle. La petite fille, ravie de cette promenade, s'adressa au vieux maître.

« Tu vois Papy, c'était pas si difficile. »

« On a quand même passé la journée à lui courir après… » Mais en effet, ils avaient réussi à apprivoiser l'animal. À présent, ils se dirigeaient vers le nord, comme l'avait indiqué Tortue Géniale. Ce dernier guettait les alentours, ne sachant pas trop quoi attendre. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi la bête les avait attaqués. Il était peu probable qu'elle ait un maître. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la pousser à leur bondir dessus ? La faim ?

Arrivé à une nouvelle impasse, Tortue Géniale redirigea ses pensées vers les moines. Il espérait trouver ce qu'il cherchait. C'était très vague dans son esprit, mais il savait qu'il aurait une réponse claire s'il rencontrait les moines. Et bien des choses s'expliqueraient… peut-être…

* * *

Quand Dendé réapparut, Ten Shin Han et Chaozu observaient les arbustes que Mister Popo entretenait avec le plus grand soin. Le jeune Dieu alla à leur rencontre. Ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude intriguèrent Ten Shin Han.

« Alors ? »

« Alors je crains le pire… » La voix fluette de Chaozu poursuivit l'interrogatoire.

« Tu as vu Enma ? »

« Oui… mais lui n'a vu ni Krilin, ni C18, ni Trunks. » Il fallut quelques minutes aux trois autres pour analyser ces paroles.

« Mais s'ils ne sont pas passés chez Enma, ça voudrait dire… qu'ils ne sont pas morts ? » Ten Shin Han comprit que cette solution n'était pas la bonne au silence de Dendé, et surtout, à ses yeux qui semblaient chercher, essayer de comprendre. Mister Popo intervint.

« Il y a une autre possibilité, mais… » Le serviteur regarda son maître, effrayé à l'idée que Dendé confirme son hypothèse. Ce que les yeux de Dieu firent. Mister Popo respira rapidement, comme s'il tentait de contrôler une panique soudaine. Il se tourna vers les deux invités, qui ne comprenaient toujours pas mais sentaient la gravité de la situation. « L'autre possibilité c'est que… ils soient bien morts, mais que leurs âmes ne soient pas arrivées jusqu'au palais du Roi Enma. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont été tués par… un démon. »

Un démon… Immédiatement, les deux amis pensèrent à Piccolo. Mais comment ? Il était aux Enfers, c'était presque certain. Cela signifiait un autre démon.

« Mais qui ? » L'arrivée de Piccolo coupa la réponse impuissante de Dendé. Le jeune Namek se tourna vers son ami.

« Tu as entendu ? »

« Oui… Je t'ai senti aller chez Enma… je suis arrivé aussitôt… » Dendé fronça les sourcils, et se dirigea vers le rebord de la terrasse.

« Sangohan et Végéta arrivent eux aussi… il s'est passé quelque chose… »

* * *

Avant que Sangohan ne puisse toucher le petit corps inerte, une lumière rouge envahit toute la salle. Une sonnerie stridente l'accompagna bientôt. Gohan se tourna vers la jeune femme, toujours collée contre le mur, dans un mouvement de protection.

« C'est l'alarme ? » La jeune femme, toujours masquée, fit le tour de la pièce du regard, avant de secouer la tête.

« Non… c'est l'alerte incendie… » L'autre docteur, l'homme, se précipita hors de la pièce. Végéta le suivit des yeux, perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à celui-là ? » La fumée qui pénétra dans la salle par l'autre pièce lui apporta la réponse. La jeune femme cria.

« Le feu ! Il y a le feu dans l'autre pièce ! » Elle tenta de se frayer un passage dans la fumée de plus en plus épaisse. De l'autre salle, sa voix parut atténuée. Elle était couverte également par l'alarme lancinante. « Il y a une surchauffe dans l'appareil d'analyse ! »

Une explosion fulgurante souffla le mur qui séparait les deux pièces. Le corps de la jeune femme heurta Sangohan de plein fouet, qui tomba à la renverse, entraînant Maron pour la protéger. Végéta tenta de résister, mais une deuxième explosion, plus forte encore, le fit reculer, en plus des débris métalliques qui lui entaillaient la peau, s'ajoutant aux blessures infligées par l'épisode de la salle d'entraînement. Deux incidents en deux heures, ça commençait à faire beaucoup…

« Végéta ! Il faut qu'on sorte de ce brasier ! »

Le Saiyen pensa que pour une fois, Sangohan avait une bonne idée. Il attrapa le petit corps marionnettique sur la table d'opération et enfonça le plafond. Gohan le suivit, emportant avec lui le corps de la jeune femme, qu'il espérait encore en vie, et celui de Maron qui s'était apparemment évanouie.

Une troisième explosion déchira le ciel et les propulsa plusieurs dizaines de mètres en l'air. Le temps de retrouver ses esprits et de stabiliser son vol, et Sangohan fit un rapide tour des dégâts. Tout un bloc du bâtiment était parti en fumée, mais au vu de la foule au dehors, la majorité des personnes présentes dans les locaux avait eu le temps de sortir.

En revanche, Sangohan se sentait assez mal en point. Il avait probablement une jambe fracturée, et une plaie assez importante au niveau de la hanche avait teintée de rouge son pantalon. Il releva la tête vers Végéta, qui lévitait quelques mètres au-dessus de lui. Le visage crispé du Saiyen l'alerta d'abord, puis il fut presque tétanisé par le tableau qu'offrait Végéta. Une barre de fer, probablement issue de la charpente, lui traversait la jambe de part en part. De plus, son arcade laissait échapper un flot de sang continu. Le Saiyen grogna quelques paroles.

« Chez Dendé… vite… » Pour la première fois, Sangohan sentit comme de la panique chez Végéta. Il lança toute son énergie et suivit le Saiyen en direction du palais céleste.

* * *

Chez Bulma, l'atmosphère restait assez tendue. Les gendarmes étaient sur leurs gardes, s'attendant à voir apparaître une nouvelle furie en chemise de nuit à tout moment, alors que Bulma essayait vainement de leur expliquer que la destruction de la salle de gravité n'avait rien d'une attaque terroriste.

Le bruit d'une nouvelle explosion, plus lointaine, se fit entendre, coupant toutes les discussions. L'attente d'un nouveau signe installa un silence nerveux. Soudain, un biper sonna. Le chef de la patrouille répondit.

« Oui, j'écoute ? Le bâtiment de… il a quoi ? Bien… on arrive tout de suite… » Le chef fit signe à ses hommes de sortir, et salua Bulma.

« Nous vous… euh… recontacterons… »

Il ne restait plus désormais que les trois femmes, Bulma, Pearl et Caline dans la salle, en plus de Bra.

« Qu'est-ce que… c'était cette explosion à votre avis ? » Bulma regarda sa belle-fille, qui avait l'air inquiète.

« Sans doute Végéta. S'ils ont découvert quelque chose et que la moindre difficulté s'est présentée sur son chemin… mon dieu, je ne préfère même pas imaginer. Mais… » Bulma se tourna vers Caline, qui se remettait de ses émotions dans un coin de la pièce. « Ce que nous a dit Maron… ajouté à ce que vous nous avez raconté sur… la mort de Trunks… » Pearl fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien ? Vous… vous pensez à quelque chose ? »

« Je pense que… il y a des chances pour qu'on se retrouve encore entraîné dans une histoire pas possible… »

Un silence religieux suivit. Pearl et Bulma méditaient. Bra observait anxieusement sa mère, et Caline essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Bulma soupira soudain et releva la tête.

« Bon… je propose qu'on boive un petit quelque chose pour nous remettre un peu. Ensuite, il va falloir que j'appelle mes techniciens pour la salle… » Pearl déclina l'invitation.

« Non, merci, je… je crois plutôt que je vais rentrer chez moi… La baby-sitter doit m'attendre et… j'ai besoin de voir Kesshô je crois… »

« Bien Pearl. Repose-toi bien et… si tu as le moindre problème, appelle ici. »

Une fois que Pearl eut quitté la pièce, Bulma se tourna vers Caline.

« Vous buvez quelque chose ? »

« Euh… non merci, non… Je… je vais plutôt rentrer à l'hôtel. »

« Bien… je vous raccompagne. »

Les deux femmes suivirent donc le couloir qui menait au hall de la Capsule Corp. Caline avait visiblement l'air étonnée, comme tous ceux qui entraient ici pour la première fois, par l'immensité de la maison, la hauteur du plafond de certaines pièces, et l'artillerie de robots-domestiques qui s'affairaient ici et là. Bulma, quelques pas derrière Caline, observait sa démarche. Gracieuse, sans être artificielle. Elle n'avait besoin d'aucun effort pour être belle. Bulma avait cru qu'elle détesterait la maîtresse de Trunks si elle l'avait en face d'elle. Mais cette jeune femme lui paraissait sympathique, et elle n'y pouvait rien.

En repensant à Caline et à leur discussion, Bulma fut soudain intriguée par un détail qui lui avait échappé quelques minutes auparavant. Elle avait dit « je vais plutôt rentrer à l'hôtel ». Bizarre… en tant que secrétaire de Trunks, elle avait droit à un logement de fonction. Et aux dernières nouvelles, la mort de Trunks ne supposait pas son renvoi.

Arrivée devant la porte, Bulma se hasarda à poser la question.

« Excusez-moi, mais… vous avez dit que vous alliez à l'hôtel… vous n'avez pas de logement en ville ? »

Caline eut l'air étonné, puis baissa la tête, comme une enfant qu'on a surpris à faire une bêtise.

« Eh bien… en fait… j'avais un appartement dans l'immeuble en face du building de la Capsule. Je l'ai eu par Trunks parce que le propriétaire… avait certaines dettes envers lui… je ne sais pas exactement quoi, mais toujours est-il que ni moi ni la société ne payions cet appartement… Alors quand Trunks est mort… le propriétaire m'a fait comprendre que j'avais le choix : soit je payais, soit je partais. Avec mon salaire… le calcul était vite fait. »

« Mais… pourquoi Trunks ne vous a-t-il pas donné un logement de fonction ? C'est obligatoire normalement… »

« Oui mais… il a dit que c'était une bonne chose, que ça permettait de faire faire des économies à la société… »

Bulma avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Pour la première fois, elle avait des doutes sur la façon dont Trunks gérait l'entreprise. Et surtout, il avait installé sa maîtresse, une femme qu'il aimait au moins un peu, dans une situation plus que précaire… Pauvre fille…

« Écoutez, je… je vais vous faire une proposition. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez loger ici, le temps de trouver un autre appartement. Ça vous permettra de mieux rebondir. » La surprise gagna encore un degré dans le regard de Caline.

« Mais… pourquoi ? » Bulma sourit.

« Je ne sais pas… pour réparer les bêtises de Trunks peut-être… ce n'était pas très… malin de vous loger comme ça… »

« Je ne sais pas si… si je peux accepter… »

« Je vous y obligerai de toute façon. Ça me fait plaisir, je vous assure. »

« Je… dans ce cas… je vous remercie, je… je passe chercher mes affaires et… merci… »

« C'est normal… »

Bulma regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner dans la rue, puis rentra chez elle. En retournant dans le salon, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait fait ça. C'était la maîtresse de Trunks, et elle en avait tant voulu à son fils d'avoir trompé Pearl… Peut-être justement qu'elle se rendait compte que c'était son fils qui était à blâmer. Pas cette Caline qui semblait elle aussi souffrir du manque d'attention, du manque d'égard même de Trunks. Comme Pearl…

« C'était qui cette fille, maman ? »

« Une… une employée de Trunks. Elle va habiter ici pendant quelques jours. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui elle… elle a des problèmes… »

* * *

Quand Végéta et Sangohan se posèrent sur les dalles éclatantes de la terrasse du palais, les cinq personnes déjà présentes eurent comme un frisson d'horreur. Le premier Saiyen s'écroula sur le sol, bientôt maculé de sang. La barre de fer qui lui transperçait la jambe ressemblait à un pieu planté dans le corps de Végéta.

Dendé se précipita vers le Saiyen, et posa ses mains sur son dos, avant de s'adresser à Ten Shin Han, qui avait allongé le corps de Maron et celui de l'autre jeune femme un peu plus loin, avec l'aide de Mister Popo et Chaozu.

« Ten Shin Han… il faut que tu retires cette barre de fer pendant que je le soigne. »

En quelques minutes, Végéta puis Sangohan étaient rétablis. Vint le tour de Maron, et… Dendé se figea, et regarda Sangohan, qui se justifia.

« Elle… elle a été prise dans le souffle de l'explosion. J'ai pensé que… »

« Elle est sérieusement blessée. Je vais la soigner mais ensuite… il faudra que j'efface sa mémoire. » Au ton que Dendé avait pris, Sangohan eut un doute.

« C'est… grave ? »

« Eh bien… c'est très délicat. Il y a une marge d'erreur importante dans ce type d'opération… » Dendé regarda un moment la jeune femme, qui avait perdu son masque. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en un chignon qui avait souffert lui aussi de l'explosion. Après quelques secondes, Dendé sembla prendre une décision et posa ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Une aura lumineuse l'entoura, et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle poussa un cri qui surprit Dendé, et le fit basculer en arrière.

« Aahh ! Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qui êtes-vous ? » Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens avant de s'arrêter sur Sangohan et Végéta. « C'est… c'est vous… pourquoi vous m'avez emmenée ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? » Sangohan tenta une approche.

« Calmez-vous… vous êtes en sécurité ici… »

« En sécurité ? Dans le ciel, sur une espèce de… » Elle tourna à nouveau la tête, comme pour s'orienter. « ... de palais volant, avec deux fous et… des types tout verts ? » Mister Popo ne put s'empêcher de réagir.

« Un peu plus de respect s'il vous plaît… »

« Je… Laissez-moi partir, je vous en prie, ramenez-moi au labo… Je vous pro… » Elle fut coupée nette par Végéta. Il la saisit au niveau du cou, et elle s'évanouit instantanément.

« On est plus tranquille comme ça. » Sangohan jeta un regard désapprobateur, auquel Végéta était habitué.

« Bon… où est notre découverte… » Tous se tournèrent vers Piccolo, qui était resté à l'écart. Il était debout devant le corps sans vie de la créature. Les autres s'approchèrent, et Dendé s'adressa à son congénère.

« Tu… tu sais ce que c'est ? »

« Oh oui… une partie de moi le sait bien… C'est un Fazerh. » Sangohan remit ses lunettes en place, intrigué.

« Un Fazerh ? »

« Un Fazerh. Un démon du hasard. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Démons, 2e opus**

 **Les Fazerhs**

« Il existe grossièrement cinq catégories de démon.

Les démons naturels, les démons d'invocation,

les démons filiaux, les démons infernaux et les

démons inhérents. Piccolo transcende ces catégories.

Il est à la fois inhérent au Tout-Puissant, naturel

dans la mesure où il est devenu une entité propre,

et filial dans la mesure où il est issu du premier Piccolo. »

 _Les Cinq Vies du Démon Piccolo_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La formule

La petite procession avançait lentement. Même si le soleil baissait à l'horizon, sa chaleur était quand même assez forte pour épuiser le groupe d'hommes pourtant solide de plusieurs dizaines d'années de vagabondages pour les plus vieux.

Le climat aride était celui de l'extrémité sud du grand désert. Leur pèlerinage perpétuel comportait, entre autres nombreuses clauses, celle-ci : vivre tous les caprices du temps pour mieux savoir l'occuper. En termes de caprices, les moines n'avaient pas connu une telle chaleur depuis au moins un an, depuis leur départ des pays sableux, à l'ouest.

Bientôt arriverait l'heure de la méditation, puis celle du repas. Ensuite, il faudrait reprendre la marche. D'ici deux jours, ils arriveraient à leur destination provisoire. Un petit village, un peu plus loin que la fin du désert, où le Frère Guide avait de vieux amis. Ensuite, après une semaine de sédentarisme, ils reprendraient la route. Le fait de voyager, non pas de manière incessante, mais régulière, était peut-être la meilleure façon de voyager. Du moins, Lan trouvait que c'était un bon compromis. Il pouvait ainsi voir le monde, et espérer trouver ce qu'il cherchait, tout en rassurant sa mère, qui le savait encadré et éduqué par les moines.

Alors que le visage de sa mère, ses yeux et son sourire qui lui donnaient le courage de marcher quand ses jambes ne l'avaient plus, occupait ses esprits, le jeune homme entendit qu'on criait son nom, derrière lui.

« Lan ! Lan To ! Préviens le Frère Guide que le vieux Gersha se sent mal ! »

Le jeune garçon courut aussi vite que ses jambes et son courage le lui permettaient, et remonta bientôt toute la colonne humaine pour en atteindre la tête.

En quelques minutes, les quarante ou cinquante moines posèrent leur bagage.

* * *

« Beaucoup de choses s'éclairent à présent. » Comme Dendé, la plupart de ceux qui étaient là replaçaient les éléments du puzzle.

« Ça veut dire que ce… démon qui a tué mes parents… a aussi essayé de tuer Végéta, Sangohan, Sangoku, Sangoten, Ten Shin Han, Chaozu… » Maron arrêta ici son énumération, trop chamboulée pour se rappeler les autres victimes potentielles d'accidents dus au « hasard ».

« Ce n'est pas ce démon, Maron. Il n'est pas seul puisque le laboratoire a explosé alors que celui-ci était déjà mort… » Dendé hocha la tête, pour corroborer la déclaration de Sangohan. Ten Shin Han intervint.

« Mais… d'où viennent ces démons ? » Tous se tournèrent vers Piccolo, seul apte à répondre à cette question.

« Hmmm… ce sont des démons de deuxième catégorie. Il faut… les invoquer pour les faire apparaître. »

« Les invoquer ? » Sangohan semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion, alors que Végéta et Ten Shin Han, instinctivement, se regardèrent. Aussitôt, ils se détournèrent d'un même élan, comme pour effacer cet instant d'osmose qu'ils avaient eu, mais Dendé avait suivi leur mouvement. Ils savaient…

« Ten Shin Han ? Tu as une piste ? »

« La même que Piccolo, je pense. » Dendé se tourna vers son congénère, qui acquiesça, avant d'ajouter : « Et Végéta. » Ten Shin Han reprit.

« Quand nous avons combattu Piccolo… l'autre, et Abarthagel… les trois envoyés de l'Autre Monde les ont enfermés dans ce dôme, mais… Abarthagel a pu envoyer plusieurs boules d'énergie hors de sa prison. Du moins, nous l'avons cru à ce moment… vraisemblablement, il ne s'agissait pas de boules d'énergie. » Piccolo enchaîna.

« Ces démons étudient un moment leur victime. Parfois sur de longues périodes. Puis ils passent à l'acte. Un par victime. La plupart du temps, ils sont une dizaine. Mais… ils ne choisissent pas leur victime. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« C'est celui qui les invoque qui désigne les cibles. » Les autres restèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que Végéta n'intervienne.

« Ça ne tient pas debout. » Tous l'observèrent, intrigués. « Abarthagel ne peut pas nous avoir désigné… je ne pense pas qu'il connaissait nos noms à tous. »

« C'est certain. Mais il a pu désigner, par exemple « tous ceux qui étaient à proximité du dôme », par exemple. » Sangohan répondit à Piccolo, et continua le raisonnement.

« Mais ni Krilin ni Trunks n'y étaient. Il a donc utilisé… une autre formule. »

« Piccolo… te souviens-tu de ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Il a utilisé un langage très ancien… j'en ai reconnu les intonations, mais je ne peux pas le traduire. C'est du Lothragrin. »

« Alors personne ici ne peut le décrypter… » Le silence qui suivit fut la preuve de ce que Dendé venait de dire. Sangohan reprit bientôt la parole.

« Mais on sait qu'ils sont mortels… c'est probablement le kaméha de Krilin qui a tué celui-ci. Ils sont donc faits de chair. »

« Peut-être pas exactement de chair. Mais je crois que notre jeune amie pourrait nous en dire plus. » Dendé surprit toute l'assemblée en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui, sans que personne sauf Dieu ne s'en aperçoive, venait de se réveiller. Elle bafouilla quelques mots, se remit debout et prit plus d'assurance.

« C'est vrai… cet… être n'est pas tout à fait de chair et d'os. En fait, d'après nos études, il s'agit d'une sorte de tissu organique très lié aux ondes lumineuses… je dirais même un tissu organique qui dégage des ondes lumineuses, pouvant ainsi se rendre invisible à volonté… » Elle regarda l'assemblée, comme une élève qui attend le verdict d'un professeur. Dendé lui sourit et la remercia.

« Merci mademoiselle. Je suis… désolé pour le traitement qui vous a été infligé tout à l'heure, mais il est vrai que vous étiez assez peu contrôlable. » Dendé s'approcha de la jeune femme, jusqu'à n'être qu'à plus que quelques centimètres d'elle, et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Anxieuse, elle n'avait pas bougé, et soudain elle s'écroula, endormie, dans les bras de Dendé.

« Piccolo… peux-tu la ramener aux alentours du bâtiment qui a explosé ? Elle se réveillera d'ici quelques minutes, sans le moindre souvenir de ce qu'elle a vécu. »

Le Namek s'exécuta, pendant que Dendé distribuait d'autres instructions.

« Sangohan, Végéta, il faudrait prévenir vos familles respectives de l'évolution de la situation, et revenir ici pour une réunion d'urgence. Ten Shin Han et Chaozu, allez chercher Yamcha. Maron, oui tu peux rester ici. J'en serai même infiniment honoré. » La jeune fille, comme les autres personnes présentes, fut une nouvelle fois étonnée de l'anticipation de Dendé. Bientôt il ne resta plus que Dieu, son serviteur et une jeune fille en chemise de nuit au palais céleste.

* * *

Mira riait. C'était de plus en plus fréquent, et Yamcha s'en félicitait. Malgré la mort de Krilin, il avait su ne pas communiquer sa tristesse à la jeune femme. Elle le sentait, et essayait à son tour de lui changer les idées. Ils s'étaient ainsi installés depuis trois jours dans ces rôles étranges parce qu'ils étaient les mêmes, l'un pour l'autre. Et finalement, c'était peut-être l'équilibre qu'il leur fallait, à tous les deux, pour surmonter ces passages difficiles.

Plume observait ainsi ses deux amis, et se sentit bien pour eux, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il avait parlé une seule et unique fois de Krilin avec Yamcha. Plume connaissait son ami et savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à partager des sentiments aussi délicats que ceux qui le tiraillaient à ce moment. Pourtant Yamcha avait passé trois heures, la veille de l'enterrement, avec son ami de toujours, à discuter. Ils avaient parlé du bon temps, et de la mort. Du fait que, orgueilleusement, ils avaient pensé trop bien la connaître, s'en être fait une amie, peut-être même. Puis elle avait frappé. Si injustement. Un couple, qui laissait derrière lui une jeune fille fragile. Et un jeune homme, qui commençait à peine à vivre, qui, malgré les problèmes qu'il pouvait avoir, ne pouvait que voir s'ouvrir des chemins devant lui.

C'est là que Plume avait eu la certitude de ce qu'il pressentait. Yamcha se sentait coupable. Il se posait cette question inévitable : pourquoi eux et pas moi ? Moi qui suis seul, qui n'ai pas d'enfant, et un avenir qui n'est plus celui d'un jeune garçon de vingt ans. Mais Plume savait aussi que Yamcha ne voulait pas se laisser aller à ce sentiment, que c'était trop simple. Il lui fallait malgré l'injustice, continuer à vivre pour le souvenir de Krilin, C18 et Trunks.

Cette soirée revenait à la mémoire de Plume alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois lancés dans une partie de carte depuis trois quarts d'heure maintenant. Et ce fut le regard à la fois intrigué et anxieux de Yamcha qui le sortit de ses souvenirs.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Yamcha ? »

« C'est… je crois que c'est Ten Shin Han… et Chaozu… ils approchent. »

Mira s'était habituée à ces apparitions singulières, à ces anticipations de Yamcha, qui savait que les gens arrivaient avant même qu'elle n'en ait entendu le moindre pas. Son logeur lui avait expliqué en détail son entraînement, les enseignements de son maître, Tortue Géniale. Elle n'avait pas tout compris, mais les faits l'avaient convaincue, durant cette époque trouble, celle où elle l'avait rencontré et soigné, dans cette cage de la forêt de Yatsuhoï.

Bientôt, deux hommes que Mira se souvenait avoir vu à l'enterrement pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. À leur air grave, elle sentit bien, comme Yamcha et Plume, qu'il se passait quelque chose.

« Ten Shin Han… Chaozu… qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? » L'homme aux trois yeux prit la parole.

« Il y a… du nouveau. À propos de la mort de nos amis. » Une sensation étrange de vertige envahit Yamcha. Du nouveau… du nouveau, ça signifiait quelque chose d'anormal. Soudain, toutes les craintes refoulées firent jour. Le triple décès n'était pas qu'une simple coïncidence. Il ne suffisait que d'un petit semblant de doute pour que de banal, cet évènement devienne mystérieux. Et ce doute, la venue de ses amis lui apportait. Chaozu embraya.

« C'est… Abarthagel. Avant d'être renvoyé aux enfers, il a invoqué des démons… les Fazerhs. Piccolo a dit que c'était les démons du hasard… » Yamcha dut se rasseoir, alors que Mira, à l'évocation de son ancien geôlier, se sentit submergée par une foule de souvenirs douloureux. Le petit homme, au teint très pâle, celui qui s'appelait Chaozu, s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main.

« Abarthagel est bien mort, ne vous en faites pas. Et ces démons disparaîtront eux aussi. C'est pour ça que nous venons chercher Yamcha. » Le ton du petit homme, son sourire rassurant apaisèrent presque instantanément Mira. Plume avait toujours admiré Chaozu pour ce don qu'il avait de faire fuir toute peur du cœur des gens. Ten Shin Han observa la scène, et reprit sa discussion avec Yamcha.

« Dendé voudrait que tu viennes… là-haut. » Yamcha essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses esprits, et acquiesça. Il prit une veste et accompagna les deux guerriers. En même temps, Plume et Mira l'interpellèrent, alors qu'il sortait sur le palier.

« Yamcha ! » Les deux colocataires se regardèrent et, tacitement, Plume délégua à Mira le soin de dire :

« Fais attention à toi. »

* * *

Le soir était tombé. Végéta était rentré, puis reparti. Il avait expliqué à Bulma le fin mot de cette histoire d'explosion, et de Maron affolée. Des démons… ils ne seraient donc jamais tranquilles… Mais, peut-être pour la seule fois de toute son existence, elle remercia le destin de leur infliger un nouvel ennemi. Car la conséquence de ce fait nouveau était, et tous l'avaient deviné, sans vraiment en parler, que Trunks, Krilin et C18 pouvaient être ressuscités.

Pour Trunks, il n'y avait pas de problème. Durant l'affrontement contre Boo il avait, comme tous les Terriens, été ressuscité par les Dragon Balls de Namek, pas par ceux de la Terre. Pour C18, c'était la même chose. Krilin, en revanche, avait déjà été ressuscité par Porunga et par Shenron. La question était donc beaucoup plus épineuse pour lui, et Bulma entrevoyait déjà la disparition définitive de son ami. Néanmoins, ils pourraient, grâce aux Dragon Balls, sauver son âme et l'envoyer au paradis. Car les âmes des victimes de démons, Végéta le lui avait rappelé, errent sans fin sans jamais atteindre le royaume des morts.

Bulma était plongée dans ses réflexions en même temps qu'elle couchait sa fille. Bra avait été très éprouvée ces derniers jours, et sa mère avait décidé de ne pas lui parler tout de suite de cette histoire de démons. Après tout, elle avait déjà souffert quelques années auparavant, quand Piccolo avait envoyé son sbire. Et puis Bulma préférait de pas lui donner d'espoirs qui pourraient… elle repoussa cette pensée et embrassa sa fille.

Dans le couloir, elle perçut des petits bruits étouffés de rangement qui parvenaient de la chambre où Caline s'installait. Végéta n'avait fait qu'une allusion à elle à son retour. Il avait dû sentir sa présence, à l'étage, et avait dit à Bulma : « Tu es bizarre. » Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas compris le sens de sa remarque. Puis elle se souvint que Caline lui avait dit avoir déjà rencontré Végéta. Il savait donc qui elle était. Et une fois de plus, Bulma se dit qu'effectivement, elle devait être très bizarre pour accueillir la maîtresse de son fils sous son toit, alors que sa belle-fille habitait juste à côté.

Elle se sentit trop fatiguée pour aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, et pria, avant d'aller se coucher, pour que les combattants réunis chez Dendé trouvent une solution au problème des démons.

* * *

Installée en cercle, l'assemblée de guerriers tenait lieu de conseil de guerre. Toutes les explications avaient été données aux nouveaux venus, et les débats étaient orientés vers la manière dont on pouvait se débarrasser des Fazerhs, puisque l'ennemi était identifié sous ce nom.

On avait questionné Piccolo, encore et encore sur la nature exacte de ces démons, mais le Namek avouait ne pas en savoir beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait déjà dit. Sangohan, rationaliste même devant Dieu, posa le problème à plat après une demi-heure de discussions.

« En fait, nous avons à faire à des démons invisibles, qui frappent quand on ne les attend pas, et que seule une formule inconnue dans un langage totalement oublié peut éliminer. » Tous acquiescèrent, sauf Ten Shin Han.

« Tu as oublié une chose, Sangohan. On ne sait pas qui ces monstres sont susceptibles d'attaquer. » L'intervention de Ten Shin Han laissa place à un silence tendu. Chacun s'attendait à voir surgir un petit lutin démoniaque par-dessus son épaule.

« En tout cas, ici, nous sommes à l'abri. Le palais est protégé par un champ de force invisible qui éloigne toute puissance démoniaque. » Sangoten fronça les sourcils. Le souvenir de son combat en compagnie de Trunks et Piccolo contre Boo était encore bien vivace dans son esprit.

« Mais… Boo est bien parvenu jusqu'ici ? »

« Boo n'était pas à proprement parler un démon. Il a été créé par la magie noire mais disons que… il n'avait pas le statut de démon. Dabra au contraire l'avait. Comme Piccolo ou Abarthagel. » Yamcha conclut :

« On ne rigole pas avec la hiérarchie chez les démons… »

* * *

On n'entendait au dehors que le bruissement des feuillages. La forêt, de l'autre côté de la rivière, vibrait doucement au gré du vent du soir. Chichi ferma les volets après avoir contemplé la masse sombre qui tremblait légèrement, et soupira. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil, pour partager ses angoisses avec ses deux belles filles.

« J'ai toujours peur quand ils partent. On ne sait jamais quand et surtout dans quel état ils vont revenir. Je crois que ça me vient de l'enfance de Sangohan. Quand son père est mort, sous les coups de Radditz, et que Piccolo l'a enlevé pour l'entraîner. » Elle s'adressa plus particulièrement à Ani. « À l'époque, Piccolo était encore le démon qui voulait dominer le monde. C'est vrai que depuis… il a bien changé. » Elle frissonna au souvenir de cette peur ancienne.

Un claquement sec se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Une branche d'arbre, se dit Chichi. Le vent était devenu plus fort. Elle avait bien fait de fermer les volets. Videl prit la parole tandis que le vent commençait à siffler.

« C'est quand même étonnant ce que Krilin a fait. Transmettre ses pensées… »

« Tu sais, Sangoku m'a expliqué que dans une situation extrême, c'était possible. Il a déjà pratiqué la télépathie, avec Krilin je crois, pendant leur combat contre Végéta. C'est ce qu'il m'a raconté en tout cas. » Un deuxième craquement ponctua la fin de la phrase. Chichi fronça les sourcils.

« Ça s'est levé très vite, ce vent. »

Elle se leva pour jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Le mur trembla alors légèrement, puis une seconde secousse, plus violente, fit tomber un cadre de photos cloué au mur. Chichi recula un peu, et un nouveau bruit très sec se fit entendre. Par la fenêtre, les trois femmes, désormais sur leurs gardes, aperçurent une ombre tomber, et toucher le sol dans un fracs métallique.

« L'antenne… » Une nouvelle ombre, plus floue et plus lointaine se dessina au-dessus de la rivière. Elle s'agrandit, se rapprocha. Videl déglutit, incapable de deviner ce que pouvait être cette forme, qui bougeait, c'était désormais certain. Elle lui donnait cinq ou six mètres de haut. Elle semblait beaucoup plus large au sommet qu'à la base. Elle était aussi de plus en plus proche, et dans le même temps, le tremblement des murs de la maison s'accroissait. Les trois femmes entendirent distinctement un petit rire sournois, et levèrent la tête, à la recherche de ce qui n'était pas, elles en étaient persuadées, une hallucination. Très vite, leur attention revint sur l'extérieur.

Instinctivement, quand la forme ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de la fenêtre et que les objets commencèrent à tomber des étagères, les trois femmes se reculèrent. Le mur face à elle se fissura, et d'un coup, l'air s'engouffra dans la maison, balayant tout sur son passage. Chichi fut rejetée sur le côté, vers l'escalier, tandis que Videl heurtait la table et qu'Ani s'accrochait au solide buffet de bois massif.

« Une tornade ! » hurla Chichi. « Elle avance ! » En effet, le tourbillon grisâtre, qui entraînait avec lui chaises, tasses, morceaux de tissu et papiers indéterminés, continuait son chemin destructeur. Elle n'était pas énorme, mais assez pour laisser trace de son passage dans le plafond. Les objets du premier étage commencèrent ainsi à s'écrouler au milieu de la salle, parfois dans l'œil de la tornade, se changeant en projectiles menaçants.

Par-dessus le hurlement tonitruant du monstre tourbillon les cris d'Ani se firent bientôt entendre.

« Les enfants ! Allez chercher les enfants ! Je vais essayer de la contenir ! » Videl et Chichi n'avaient véritablement saisi que le terme d'enfants, mais leur sang ne fit qu'un tour, et leur instinct maternel les guida, au milieu du salon devenu un champ de bataille, jusqu'à l'étage.

Ani lâcha le buffet, qui céda bientôt lui aussi, et l'évita de justesse. Elle avait placé ses coudes en position de protection, et tentait de résister à la violence des vents. La tornade avait déjà parcouru la moitié de la salle.

Ma fille, c'est le moment de ne pas oublier ce que t'a appris Goten. Placer les mains au niveau de l'abdomen… Sur le côté… Fermer les yeux… Vider son esprit… Sentir l'ennemi… Sentir sa présence… Sentir sa propre présence… L'énergie de son corps… La réunir en un point, la concentrer… Au bout de ses mains… Et… tout relâcher !

Un fracas plus puissant encore que celui de la tornade fit chavirer toute la pièce à l'opposé des courants tourbillonnants. La spirale éolienne recula de quelques mètres, se déforma au passage de l'énergie, pour reprendre sa forme de cône inversé aussitôt après. Ani avait été projeté en arrière au moment du choc, et un meuble très lourd, qu'elle reconnut comme étant un morceau de l'escalier, bloquait sa jambe. Elle voyait de moins en moins clairement ce qui se passait autour d'elle et il lui semblait qu'un nouveau tourbillon, celui de ses esprits, venait s'ajouter au vacarme qui l'assourdissait. Tout ce dont elle se souvint fut la sensation de ne plus maîtriser les mouvements de son corps, d'être transporté d'un point à un autre, sans contrôler ni la vitesse, ni la destination du déplacement.

Lorsque la tornade eut traversé la maison dans sa largeur, Chichi et Videl, qui avaient sauté par la fenêtre, avec chacune un bébé dans les bras, virent Ani défoncer le mur, suivie de près par la forme monstrueuse. Elles s'éloignèrent le plus vite possible, dans la direction où le corps d'Ani avait été projeté. La tornade continua son chemin, dans une ligne droite quasiment parfaite. Les pleurs de Sangodel et Niami prirent bientôt le dessus, comme les vents s'éloignaient, se calmaient, finissant par se dissiper. La tornade disparut comme elle était venue, et bientôt, il ne restait plus comme trace du cataclysme que le bruit léger de la brise du soir.

Videl confia son fils à Chichi, et se précipita vers le buisson qui avait amorti la chute d'Ani. Celle-ci était bien mal en point. Sa jambe droite complètement désarticulée avait perdu son aspect originel. Au niveau de son genou surtout, lequel était plié dans le sens inverse de ce qu'il aurait dû être. Videl dut prendre sur elle pour continuer à faire l'inventaire des dégâts. Les cheveux blonds d'Ani étaient pour moitié devenu rouge vif en raison d'une blessure béante à la tête. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution. Aller chez Dendé.

Videl prit délicatement le corps d'Ani dans ses bras, de peur de le briser encore plus, et lança à Chichi :

« J'emmène Ani chez Dendé, et je vous envoie Sangohan dès que possible ! » Chichi acquiesça, impuissante, et se retrouva bientôt seule, au milieu des décombres, avec deux bébés qui n'en finissaient pas de pleurer.

* * *

Les débats étaient partis en vrille. Chacun discutait avec son voisin de la meilleure manière d'éliminer les Fazerhs, s'il y en avait une. Seuls Végéta et Sangoten restaient silencieux. Personne ne s'inquiéta du mutisme de Végéta. En revanche, Yamcha se pencha vers Goten, assis à côté de lui, et lui souffla :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, non… Une angoisse un peu stupide. Je repensais à ce qu'a dit Dendé tout à l'heure. Qu'ici on était à l'abri… et je me disais que c'était un peu incohérent. Nous qui savons nous battre, nous sommes protégés, alors que les autres sont restés en bas. » Yamcha ne put que répondre par un silence. En effet, cela paraissait absurde, mais d'un autre côté, les Fazerhs ne devaient s'en prendre qu'aux guerriers. Enfin, normalement…

Dendé se leva. Il avait entendu, grâce à son ouïe de Namek, la conversation de Yamcha et Goten et fut pris de ce sentiment terrible de ne pas avoir été assez prudent. Un sentiment qui se changea très vite en angoisse, puis en panique. Il courut vers la terrasse, suffoquant presque. S'il n'avait pas été Dieu, il aurait prié à ce moment. Sangoten observa le jeune Namek, intrigué, avant lui aussi de se lever brusquement. Ani… Ani venait de lancer une attaque énergétique fulgurante, relativement à sa puissance.

Sans attendre les injonctions de Dendé, il décolla et fonça à toute vitesse. Les autres s'étaient levés à la suite de Goten, et se regardèrent, sans comprendre. Sans se retourner, en gardant cette position qui montrait sa panique – penché en avant, mains sur les genoux, luttant pour respirer correctement –, Dendé expliqua aux guerriers présents la situation.

« Ils s'en sont pris aux autres. Ani est sérieusement touchée. Videl est en route, elle va bien, ainsi que Chichi et les deux petits. »

Les autres accusèrent le coup. Sangoku utilisa aussitôt le déplacement instantané, après avoir repéré l'aura de sa femme. Avant que le prince saiyen ne prenne lui aussi son envol, Dendé lui dit :

« Végéta, ramène Bulma et Bra ici. » Sans la moindre réponse, Végéta continua son mouvement et disparut en quelques minutes dans la pénombre qui était tombée. La voix inquiète et hésitante de Yamcha s'éleva alors :

« Dendé, je… »

« Oui. Ramène Mira et Plume. On ne sait jamais. » Pendant que Yamcha s'envolait à son tour, Sangohan posa une main sur l'épaule de Dendé.

« Et Pan ? »

« Je… je ne la vois plus. Ça arrive. Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est grave. Elle va bien, j'en suis certain. Mais je ne peux pas te dire où elle est. » Sangohan s'assit lourdement sur le sol du palais. Il n'avait donc plus qu'à attendre, et espérer. Espérer que les démons n'attaquent pas sa fille. Et il ne pouvait même plus prier Dieu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Démons, 2e opus**

 **Les Fazerhs**

Chapitre 7 : Tous au palais… ou presque

La maison était calme. Rien ne bougeait, et seuls les sons apaisants de quelques appareils en veille étaient audibles, et encore fallait-il se concentrer. Pourtant, Caline se sentit mal à l'aise. Peut-être le fait de se retrouver dans cette gigantesque maison dans laquelle Trunks avait habité…

Pour éteindre son malaise, elle se glissa hors de ses draps et sortit discrètement dans le couloir. Un robot surgit soudain à une intersection, et elle sursauta. Un petit rayon rouge émana de ce qui faisait office d'yeux à l'être de métal, la scruta de bas en haut, et le robot reprit sa ronde. Bulma lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait enregistrée dans les fichiers des robots gardiens. Pourtant Caline n'arrivait pas à empêcher son cœur de battre à toute vitesse, même une fois que le gardien eut disparu plus loin dans le corridor.

Caline reprit sa route tout en tournant sa peur en dérision. Elle était stupide de se sentir mal ici, elle le savait. Bulma était très accueillante, et elle n'était ici que provisoirement, après tout. Mais cette sensation ne la quittait pas. Elle s'amplifia même à mesure qu'elle avançait dans cette demeure immense. L'escalier se dessina bientôt devant elle. La cuisine, boire un peu d'eau, et remonter se coucher. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais un fait extérieur embrasa soudain sa sensation de malaise. Elle était devant la chambre de Bra. Une odeur…

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Caline pour reconnaître ce parfum qui vous prend aux narines, et fait tourbillonner vos sens. Du gaz… Et ça venait de la chambre de Bra !

Dans la panique, Caline ouvrit un peu violemment la porte. Les effluves qui se dégagèrent d'un coup de la chambre la fauchèrent au sens propre. Elle dut s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Elle se reprit et fonça à travers la chambre, qui lui paraissait mesurer des kilomètres. Elle secoua le corps de la petite fille, qui ne réagit pas. À la limite de la suffocation, elle prit Bra sur son épaule, et sortit en catastrophe de la pièce. Une fenêtre, vite…

Mais juste après l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle heurta de plein fouet ce qu'elle reconnut comme étant le torse d'un homme. Puis une voix. Féminine.

« Mon dieu ! Bra, ma chérie ! »

Végéta laissa à Bulma le soin d'hurler. Il se concentra au maximum. Il était encore dans la chambre… ce fumier était encore là. Le Saiyen se prépara à lancer une attaque énergétique, mais s'arrêta aussi sec. Rien de mieux pour faire exploser la maison, avec tout ce gaz qui s'échappait.

Néanmoins, il fallait faire vite. Végéta bondit comme un fauve dans la chambre de sa fille. Il avait les yeux et les narines fermés. Il sentit pourtant nettement la présence du petit démon qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. En traversant le mur, probablement. Mais le pied de Végéta le cueillit juste avant. La nuque du petit être se brisa net, comme en témoigna le craquement sinistre, et le petit corps apparut bientôt. Végéta s'en saisit, le lança dans le couloir, et défonça la fenêtre pour se propulser à l'extérieur.

Tout ça n'avait pas pris qu'une minute à peine. Le Saiyen ne fit pas de pause et décolla vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, pour revenir à l'étage le plus vite possible.

Bulma avait aidé Caline à transporter sa fille dans la salle de jeux. Elle referma la porte et ouvrit les fenêtres, pendant que sa comparse allongeait le corps de Bra sur un tapis. La jeune femme blonde se pencha, et bientôt le visage de la petite fille avait disparu sous une cascade de cheveux dorés. Caline pratiquait alternativement bouche-à-bouche et massage cardiaque.

Bulma ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle n'osait pas interrompre Caline et pourtant, elle aurait voulu prendre sa fille dans ses bras, lui redonner un souffle de vie. Encore mal réveillée, elle essayait de chasser les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. La mort de Trunks, les démons, Végéta qui surgit en pleine nuit dans sa chambre, l'air presque angoissé. Ce qui chez Végéta est le signe d'une situation plus que critique.

Ce moment de panique ne dura que quelques secondes. Bulma balaya du revers de la main les larmes qui inondaient ses joues, et courut vers la sortie. Elle rencontra Végéta dans le couloir.

« Bra est dans la salle de jeux. Caline essaie de la ranimer. Je vais couper le système de gaz et mettre l'aération à fond. »

Végéta observa Bulma disparaître dans la pénombre du couloir. Il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis longtemps. Aussi déterminée… aussi impérieuse…

Caline ne perdait pas le rythme. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Le cœur de la petite fille palpitait très faiblement, il fallait lui redonner un éclair de vie. Le mari de Bulma entra dans la pièce en même temps que Bra ouvrait les yeux dans une toux suffocante. Elle put à peine souffler quelques mots :

« J'ai mal… » Sans un regard vers Caline, Végéta prit sa fille dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce, laissant la jeune femme seule, agenouillée au milieu du tapis. Elle soupira, mais ne put empêcher les sanglots de monter.

Après quelques minutes de pleurs, elle se leva à son tour. Ses nerfs avaient lâché. Le malaise, le gaz, la réanimation… toute cette pression accumulée n'avait eu besoin que d'un déclencheur pour se relâcher. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à cet étrange Végéta.

Elle se guida aux voix. Bulma et Végéta étaient descendus. Il faisait froid dans toutes les pièces qu'elle traversait. L'aération tournait à plein régime, sans doute pour évacuer le gaz. Elle arriva bientôt dans une grande salle, qui ressemblait à un laboratoire, avec des machines de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes, les unes achevées, la majorité en pièces, jonchant le périmètre de la salle.

« Mais pourquoi Bra ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je vous emmène toutes les deux chez Dendé. Pearl et Kesshô aussi. Vous serez à l'abri. »

« Mais Caline… » À ce moment seulement, Bulma sembla se rendre compte de la présence de la jeune femme dans la pièce. Sans détourner le regard de sa femme, Végéta répondit, sur un ton net et cassant :

« Elle ne risque rien. »

* * *

Sangoten vit enfin un point lumineux, comme une aiguille transperçant le voile de la nuit. Il redoubla sa vitesse, et s'arrêta en même temps que Videl en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Goten ! Il y a eu… une tornade terrible… les démons, j'en suis sûr. » La rage du jeune homme redoubla encore quand il vit les cheveux magnifiques d'Ani tâchés de ce rouge vif qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il prit le relai de Videl, et il sentit, rien qu'au toucher, que sa compagne avait plusieurs os brisés.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand son père surgit de nulle part. Il portait sa mère, qui elle-même tenait dans ses bras les deux petits.

« Posez-vos mains sur mes épaules ! » Les deux s'exécutèrent, et instantanément, les lumières tamisées de la terrasse du palais céleste apparurent. Dendé soigna Ani en quelques secondes. Sangoten remarqua la goutte de sueur qui coula sur la tempe du Namek. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, le jeune Dieu paraissait complètement submergé.

Ani ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, et se redressa. Elle était assise, et regardait autour d'elle, les yeux éberlués, bientôt étouffée par les bras de Sangoten. Le sourire de Dendé la ramena peu à peu à la réalité.

« Tu es guérie. Mais tu boiteras quelques temps. C'est normal, ta jambe a subi un choc très impressionnant. » La jeune femme hocha la tête, l'air encore sonné. Les pleurs de Niami et Sangokei la rassurèrent. Tout le monde était sauf.

* * *

Pan, les bras croisés derrière la tête, observait les étoiles. Elle se demandait si Dendé pouvait vraiment les voir du haut de son château. Elle ne savait plus exactement depuis combien de jours ils étaient partis, avec Tortue Géniale. C'était le signe qu'elle ne s'ennuyait pas. D'ailleurs, elle s'ennuyait rarement. Leur nouvel ami dormait profondément, récupérant de sa journée de marche. Finalement, cette grosse bête n'avait vraiment rien de méchant. Ses ronflements réguliers n'étaient pas accompagnés, comme à l'habitude, par ceux de Tortue Géniale.

« Dis Papy Tortue… c'est quoi le trésor de tes moines ? »

« Hmm… je ne sais pas exactement. Quelque chose comme le savoir. » La petite fronça les sourcils.

« Le savoir ? » Elle réfléchit un moment. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce que c'était que le savoir. Elle se rappelait avoir entendu son père en parler, déjà, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris. « T'en as pas, toi, du savoir ? » Le vieux maître sourit.

« J'en ai un peu. J'ai essayé de le transmettre. À ton grand-père, par exemple. Mais là, ce qu'on cherche est assez précis. »

« Un savoir précis ? Et c'est quoi ? »

« Hé hé… si je le savais, je ne le chercherais pas. » La petite resta silencieuse un moment. Oui, c'était logique… En fait, le savoir c'était tout simplement ce qu'on savait. Ce qu'on avait appris par quelqu'un d'autre, ou découvert tout seul.

« Mais pourquoi tu veux apprendre des nouveaux trucs ? Avec ton âge, tu sais déjà tout plein de choses. »

« Je te remercie. Je ne suis pas si vieux, tu sais. »

« Oh, arrête. Papa il m'a dit que tu avais au moins… pff… trois mille ans ! »

« Trois mille ? Non, quand même pas. J'en ai à peine trois cent cinquante. »

« C'est déjà beaucoup. »

« Oui, mais tu sais, on a toujours des choses à apprendre. »

« C'est des nouvelles techniques que tu veux apprendre ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Disons que… je voudrais vérifier un petit quelque chose. Et seul des gens comme les moines peuvent m'aider. »

* * *

Mira préparait quelques affaires dans sa chambre. Yamcha les avait réveillés en pleine nuit, en catastrophe, pour les emmener au « palais de Dendé ». Elle ne savait pas vraiment qui était ce Dendé dont elle avait déjà entendu parler par Yamcha ou ses amis, mais elle sentait que c'était quelqu'un de très spécial.

Plume, les yeux encore embrumés, prenait un café avec Yamcha, au salon.

« Alors Dendé veut bien que tu l'emmènes… »

« Oui. Il dit qu'il ne vaut mieux pas prendre de risques. »

« Ça doit être assez grave alors… » Yamcha hocha la tête.

« Ani, la femme de Sangoten, a été sérieusement blessée apparemment. Et Végéta et Sangoku sont partis chercher leur famille. » Mira entra dans la pièce, portant un petit sac à dos.

« Je suis prête. »

« Alors on est parti. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mira, accrochée aux épaules de Yamcha, voyageait une nouvelle fois dans les airs, et comme chaque fois, goûtait ce moment si singulier. Les lumières de la ville laissèrent bientôt place à la campagne, puis à la forêt. Plus aucune lumière ne répondait à l'aura scintillante de Yamcha, excepté les étoiles. C'est en les observant que Mira vit brusquement une ombre passer devant eux. Yamcha s'arrêta instantanément. Un bruissement très distinctif avait accompagné l'ombre fugitive.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Plume, dont la tête dépassait du sac à dos de Mira.

« Un dragon, je crois. Il y en a quelques-uns dans la région. » Sur ses gardes, Yamcha évita de peu la créature, qui surgit une nouvelle fois derrière lui, et disparut à nouveau.

« Il nous attaque ! » Le dragon volant revint à la charge. Les déplacements de Yamcha étaient rendus difficiles par les passagers qu'il portait sur son dos. Il s'apprêta à lancer une attaque d'énergie quand la bête, plus rapide, le frôla. La salve d'énergie le manqua, Yamcha ayant été surpris. Il en préparait déjà une autre quand un petit rire nasillard se fit entendre. Yamcha déglutit, et Mira se serra plus fort contre lui. Il focalisa son attention sur le dragon.

Le bruissement d'ailes semblait s'éloigner. Mais la douleur vive dans le bras de Yamcha le ramena à d'autres considérations. Le dragon l'avait griffé. Une entaille apparemment assez profonde. Mieux valait ne pas rester là.

« On fonce. » Effectivement, Mira dut fermer les yeux tant la vitesse de Yamcha s'était accrue. Ça n'avait plus rien d'une promenade de santé. Au bout de quelques minutes, Mira put enfin rouvrir les yeux, comme Yamcha ralentissait. Elle vit alors une énorme forme sombre et immobile dans le ciel, qui ressemblait à une coupole. Quelques lumières ressemblant à des lucioles flottaient au-dessus. Yamcha s'en approcha. Les traits de ce qui devait être le fameux palais se précisèrent. Il y avait quelques bâtisses sur une sorte de terrasse, sur laquelle Yamcha se posa. Un groupe de personnes, que Mira reconnut bien vite, vint à leur rencontre.

« Mais… où sommes-nous ? » La réponse de Plume l'amena à se demander si on ne se moquait pas d'elle.

« Eh bien… chez Dieu. »

Dans le groupe qui les accueillit, il y avait tous les amis de Yamcha, ceux qu'elle avait déjà vus, et d'autres gens. Deux personnes à la peau verte, avec deux antennes partant de leur front. L'une avait une taille impressionnante, qui devait avoisiner les deux mètres. L'autre, beaucoup plus petite, avait un bâton à la main, et la regardait en souriant.

« Bonjour Mira. » Il connaissait son nom.

« Mira… je te présente Dendé. C'est… le Dieu de la Terre. » Les yeux de Mira ne quittèrent pas leur expression étonnée. Oui, c'est ça, on devait se moquer d'elle. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

« Personne ne se moque de vous, je vous assure. » Le petit homme vert souriait toujours, et bizarrement, ce sourire rassura Mira. Elle avait découvert nombre de choses extraordinaires depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Yamcha. Alors après tout, Dieu, pourquoi pas…

Dendé fit rapidement le point.

« Les Fazerhs s'en sont pris à Bra et Ani. Ils n'attaquent donc pas que les combattants. Mais maintenant, tout le monde est à l'abri ici. » Yamcha fit le tour de la terrasse du regard.

« Et Bulma ? »

« Elle est dans une chambre, avec Bra qui se repose. Mais… tu es blessé, Yamcha ? »

« Ah, oui. Je crois que… nous avons été attaqué par les Fazerhs aussi. Enfin, par un dragon au-dessus de la forêt. Mais le rire sournois qu'on a entendu colle bien avec ce que Sangoten ou Végéta ont raconté tout à l'heure. » Dendé fronça les sourcils.

« Et… vous avez réussi à vous en débarrasser ? »

« Oui. Le dragon s'est éloigné et on en a profité pour fuir. C'était plus sage. »

« Avance-toi, je vais soigner ton bras. » Yamcha s'exécuta, tendant le bras vers Dendé, et le Namek posa ses mains dessus. Sous les yeux toujours plus étonnés de Mira, une petite lumière jaillit des mains vertes pour entourer le bras de Yamcha et, comme par magie, la plaie se referma et le sang disparut.

Une bonne heure passa. Une heure durant laquelle les discussions avaient repris. À présent, il s'agissait de ne plus faire d'erreur, et de comprendre pourquoi les démons s'en étaient pris à Bra et Ani.

« Peut-être qu'Abarthagel a maudit aussi nos familles. » Piccolo, resté silencieux jusque-là, répondit à Sangoku, qui avait, comme tous le savaient ici, horreur de passer des heures à réfléchir et par conséquent allait toujours aux solutions les plus simples. Tous écoutèrent attentivement le grand Namek. C'était lui le plus apte à découvrir le secret des démons.

« Mais dans ce cas, la tornade chez Sangoku aurait aussi touché Chichi. Or, si ce qu'Ani a raconté est vrai, Chichi a été aussitôt repoussée hors du trajet de la tornade, tandis que Videl et elle sont restées en face. Les Fazerhs ne commettent pas de telles erreurs. Chichi n'était pas visée, c'est certain. » Sangoten soupira.

« Alors je ne vois vraiment pas. » Piccolo reprit.

« Il y a... peut-être quelque chose. Faisons une énumération des victimes : Ten Shin Han, Végéta, Sangoku et Oob étaient là au moment du dôme. Trunks, Krilin et Sangoten ont affronté, en plus des autres, mon… alter ego dans la plaine, après le tournoi. Il reste Chaozu, Yamcha, Sangohan, Videl, Ani, Bra et C18. Chaozu a été sauvé par Sangohan alors qu'il se battait contre un sbire du démon Piccolo. Yamcha a contribué à la destruction du camps d'Abarthagel. » Tous commençaient à entrevoir le chemin que Piccolo avait emprunté.

« Mais pour les autres ? »

« Si vous vous souvenez bien, Ani et Videl ont tenté de s'opposer au monstre qui a enlevé Maron, chez Tortue Géniale. Et si vous remontez encore plus loin… il y a trois ans, cet autre monstre envoyé par le démon sur Terre… Bra l'a affronté. »

« Et C18 ? » Sangohan avait parfaitement suivi le raisonnement, et tentait d'en éclairer les points encore obscurs.

« Si la formule d'Abarthagel a été quelque chose comme : « Tuez tous ceux qui se sont opposés à nous », C18 est dans le lot. Elle a sauvé Pan dans la forêt, il y a trois ans, et Maron des flammes de Yatsuhoï. »

« Attends… si on continue ton raisonnement, ça veut dire que… toi aussi tu es une des cibles. Et Tortue Géniale, qui a aussi affronté le monstre qui a enlevé Maron, et… et Pan… elle s'est battue contre ce monstre il y a trois ans… » Sangohan se tourna vers Dendé, qui ne put que baisser les yeux. Cette fois, c'était trop.

« Je… je vais chercher Pan. » Dendé acquiesça.

« Je comprends. » Il observa Sangohan quitter le palais. Piccolo, à ses côtés, espérait que son ancien disciple ne se jette pas dans la gueule du loup.

« Il ne va pas les trouver, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Ils… j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont protégés, tous les deux. Mais… pour Sangohan… » Dendé fut interrompu par son compatriote.

« Il s'en sortira. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira. »

* * *

Le matin se levait, indifférent aux évènements, comme à son habitude. Le soleil brillait toujours, et cet été, climatiquement parlant, était un des plus beaux que Tortue Géniale ait vu. Aujourd'hui, ils arriveraient dans ce petit village où les moines se rendaient régulièrement. Et d'après ses informations, c'est là-bas qu'ils devaient être en ce moment.

Il ne leur fallut que deux heures de route pour atteindre le village. Depuis longtemps déjà ils avaient quitté les forêts, mais cette fois, les parfums véhiculés par le vent ne mentaient pas : le désert était proche. Leur arrivée dans les rues du village ne passa pas inaperçue. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une auberge, suivis par un groupe d'enfants impressionnés par leur colossale monture.

« Garde Ekki, Pan. Je vais voir si l'aubergiste peut nous renseigner. »

Pan engagea la conversation avec les enfants qui les avaient suivis. Elle raconta leurs aventures pour arriver jusqu'ici. Ator, un garçon de huit ou neuf ans, lui expliqua que les moines campaient non loin, juste à la sortie du village. Il parait qu'ils venaient régulièrement, et chaque fois apportaient des cadeaux pour les enfants du village. Des moines comme ça devaient avoir un fabuleux trésor…

Tortue Géniale ressortit tout sourire.

« Les moines campent à la sortie du village ! »

« Je sais, Ator me l'a dit. »

« Hum… bon, on y va. »

Les deux aventuriers choisirent de marcher, suivis par Ekki. Un campement d'une cinquantaine de tentes avait en effet fleuri juste aux limites du village. Tortue Géniale arrêta le premier moine qu'il aperçut. Il portait une sorte de tunique bordeaux, filée de jaune, et avait le crâne rasé.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux voir votre Frère Guide ? »

« Bien sûr. Suivez-moi. Mais… il vaudrait mieux laisser votre… animal de compagnie ici… » Pan fronça les sourcils, mais obéit.

« Ekki, tu restes ici et tu nous attends bien sagement, compris ? » La bête émit un petit grognement, et se coucha. Les enfants du village s'approchèrent, hésitants, et l'un d'entre eux prit son courage à deux mains et commença à caresser la bête, qui se prit très vite au jeu.

Pan et Tortue Géniale suivaient le moine, qui les conduisit à une tente que rien ne distinguait des autres.

« Frère Guide ? Deux personnes qui voudraient te voir. »

Le Frère Guide n'avait pas l'allure d'un chef. Il était habillé comme tous les moines qu'ils avaient croisés dans le campement, et sa tente n'avait rien de luxueux. Avant qu'ils aient pu dire un mot, le Frère Guide les regarda étrangement.

« Il y a une malédiction sur vous. C'est pour cela que vous venez me voir ? »

Tortue Géniale, qui s'était apprêté à lancer la conversation, fut arrêté net. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Une malédiction ? C'est à dire ? »

« Eh bien… je sens des forces démoniaques qui vous poursuivent, qui veulent votre perte. Mais je vois aussi une autre force, plus floue, qui vous protège depuis trois jours. Néanmoins le combat est difficile. Cette protection est précaire. » Tortue Géniale avait du mal à comprendre. Des forces démoniaques ? Et si… et si Ekki les avait attaqués sous le contrôle d'un démon ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés poursuivis par des démons ?

« Vous vous posez beaucoup de questions, n'est-ce pas ? » Tortue Géniale ne put que hocher la tête. « Pourtant, Maître Mutenroshi, vous avez affronté le démon Piccolo avec votre maître, il y a des siècles de cela. Vous connaissez les démons. »

Sa réputation vivait donc encore bel et bien ! Maître Mutenroshi… on ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis des dizaines d'années, et en une semaine, deux personnes lui avaient donné ce titre que lui-même avait fini par oublier. Dans le monde des arts martiaux, il restait donc une référence. Une fois qu'il eut fait le tour de sa fierté, Tortue Géniale revint à la conversation.

« Oui, bien entendu. Mais le démon Piccolo a été éliminé pour de bon, il y a quelques mois. » Le moine hocha la tête.

« C'était donc bien lui. Nous avons senti sa présence démoniaque jusqu'au fin fond des montagnes où nous nous trouvions. Néanmoins, il est possible qu'il ait lancé une malédiction avant de disparaître. »

Peut-être… Mais ça ne ressemblait pas aux méthodes de Piccolo. Le Frère Guide interrompit ses pensées.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas venus pour ça, apparemment. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

« On vient chercher un trésor ! » Le Frère Guide jeta un regard étonné sur la petite fille.

« Oui, enfin… c'est un raccourci. En fait, nous venons pour les parchemins de Hanzu. » De l'étonnement, les yeux du moine passèrent à la perplexité.

« Les parchemins de Hanzu ? Mais… ils ne sont pas ici. Ils sont dans l'autel des Sept Moines, dans les montagnes, au Sud. Ils y sont depuis plus de cinq générations. Moi-même je ne les ai jamais lus. »

« Et… aurions-nous le droit de les voir ? »

« Je ne peux pas refuser ça au maître que vous êtes. Néanmoins, prenez un moine en escorte. Lan To, par exemple. Il est jeune et très bon guide. Il vous y conduira. »

« Bien. Je vous remercie, Frère Guide. Infiniment. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Démons, 2e opus**

 **Les Fazerhs**

« Pour connaître le sens et

les dérives de la bureaucratie, il n'y a

qu'à se rendre dans l'Autre Monde. »

 _L'Autre Monde, le royaume d'Enma_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Les sbires d'Enma

Un arc de lumière, qui dépassait les nuages au loin, brillait depuis quelques heures sur la terrasse du palais céleste. Dendé était resté dehors, toute la nuit, à suivre Sangohan. Piccolo avait longuement médité, à la recherche d'une solution, vainement. Les autres avaient dormi, comme des êtres humains normalement constitués.

Le plus matinal fut Végéta. Le Saiyen fit le tour de la terrasse à son réveil, passant successivement auprès de Piccolo et Dendé. Mais entre les trois hommes, le silence resta de mise. Seuls les pleurs de Kesshô vinrent interrompre le silence matinal. Et bientôt, la terrasse fut animée comme la veille. Il était rare de voir autant de monde au palais. La dernière fois qu'une telle réunion avait eu lieu… il fallait remonter à Boo.

Dendé donna trois coups de bâton sur le sol pour attirer l'attention. Tous ceux qui étaient réveillés se réunirent en cercle, assis en tailleur, autour du jeune Dieu. Bra, Sangokei et Yamcha, qui s'était senti un peu mal la veille, dormaient encore, et Maron et Mira surveillaient Niami et Kesshô. Tous les autres étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Dendé.

« Bonjours à tous. Avant tout, Sangohan va bien. Il n'a été la cible d'aucune attaque. Mais il n'a pas rejoint Pan et Tortue Géniale. » Le groupe fut quelque peu rassuré. Le ton solennel de Dendé changea, et laissa même transpercer une touche de désespoir. « Alors… la nuit vous a-t-elle porté conseil ? »

« Eh bien… j'ai pensé à quelque chose. » Tous écoutèrent attentivement Bulma. « Si je pouvais… examiner les corps des deux Fazerhs qui sont morts… je pourrais peut-être mettre au point… je ne sais pas, un poison, ou au moins quelque chose pour les rendre visibles… »

« C'est envisageable. Suis-moi, je vais mettre une salle à ta disposition. »

Pendant que Dendé et Bulma s'éloignaient, et disparaissaient derrière une des imposantes portes du palais, les discussions avaient repris. À propos de l'idée de Bulma, de ses chances de réussite, à propos de Sangohan, ou encore des Dragons Balls. Piccolo tiqua à cette dernière idée. Ils avaient les Dragon Balls. Seuls lui et Dendé le savaient. Il se demandait pourquoi le jeune Dieu se refusait à s'en servir. Pourtant ils pouvaient au moins ressusciter Trunks et C18. Dendé avait probablement une idée derrière la tête, mais malgré toutes ses réflexions, Piccolo ne voyait vraiment pas quoi.

Le Namek fut soudain attiré par une présence qui venait de faire jour, un peu plus loin sur la terrasse du palais. Trois êtres apparus de nulle part…

Dendé émergea du palais à ce moment. Il était calme, et souriait même. Le silence du groupe s'imposa peu à peu, à mesure que chacun se rendait compte de la présence de ces trois guerriers. Un colosse à la peau rouge et rugueuse, plus qu'effrayant. Son faciès semblait avoir connu plus de batailles que les autres guerriers réunis sur la terrasse. Un autre, beaucoup plus fin et élancé, dont la peau turquoise donnait une impression de douceur, démentie par la dureté de son regard. Et le troisième, plus petit, lévitait à leur côté. Ses allures de démons effrayèrent Bra, qui se réfugia auprès de son père.

Végéta passa une main sur la tête de sa fille. Ses yeux ne se détachèrent pas des trois créatures, qui dégageaient une sérénité communicative. Dendé s'avança vers eux.

« Dieu de la Terre… » Les trois s'inclinèrent dans un même mouvement. Un sentiment de soulagement traversa une partie des membres du groupe présents sur les dalles du palais céleste. Le plus grand des trois, l'ogre rouge, reprit.

« Le Roi Enma nous a envoyés vous voir. Il est inquiet. Il nous a convoqué après votre visite. Il se pourrait que vos ennuis soient liés à Abarthagel de Yatsuhoï. »

« Ce qui signifie que votre mission n'est pas terminée. » Dendé affirma ainsi son ascendant sur les trois guerriers, qui venaient, selon toute vraisemblance, de l'Autre Monde.

« C'est vrai. Mais il nous faut plus de précisions sur… » Le guerrier turquoise fut coupé par l'intervention de Piccolo.

« Ce sont des Fazerhs. » Les trois guerriers le regardèrent étrangement, puis se tournèrent vers Dendé. Le plus petit prit la parole.

« C'est embêtant. On ne peut arrêter les Fazerhs. Les tuer est très difficile, d'autant qu'ils peuvent se rendre invisible et rester calmes des années avant de frapper, s'ils se savent en danger. Le seul moyen est de trouver la contre-formule. Et seul Abarthagel la connaît. »

« Et… » Dendé laissa sa phrase en suspens, à l'appréciation des envoyés d'Enma. Le plus grand rebondit aussitôt.

« Non. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'aller aux Enfers. Même nous ne pouvons pas y aller physiquement. Celui qui entre aux Enfers ne peut plus s'échapper. »

« Pourtant Abarthagel et Piccolo en sont sortis. » À nouveau, les trois guerriers observèrent Piccolo un moment.

« Ce n'est pas à nous de résoudre ce mystère. » Cette dernière phrase fut suivie d'un silence lourd et pesant, qui accabla tous ceux qui avaient écouté la discussion. Chacun réfléchissait aux derniers éléments apportés par ces êtres étranges. Rapidement, toutes les solutions possibles passèrent dans les esprits. Dendé savait que Bulma ne trouverait rien. Et autre chose occupait son esprit. Un vaisseau. Un vaisseau extraterrestre était en approche. Il serait là dans deux jours.

Sangoku ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se rendre aux Enfers, tout détruire et revenir. Il se reprit et domina sa rage. Ce n'était sans doute pas comme ça qu'ils sauveraient Krilin. Végéta pensa au sacrifice. Après tout, s'il mourait, les Enfers étaient une destination plus que plausible. Il lui suffirait de retrouver Abarthagel, lui faire cracher la formule, et la communiquer aux autres. Et après… Trunks serait sauvé.

* * *

Caline était seule dans cette grande… cette immense maison. Elle se promenait dans les couloirs, à l'étage. Toutes les odeurs de gaz s'étaient dissipées, et l'air était redevenu respirable. Elle était parvenue à réduire la puissance d'aération, et à réchauffer un peu la maison, en tentant de rassembler les informations éparpillées que Bulma lui avait donnée dans la panique de leur départ.

Même si elle s'était rendue compte que Trunks avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire, qui l'avait d'ailleurs peut-être séduite, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la famille qui dominait la Capsule Corp. était plus qu'étrange. Le caractère de Végéta était cent fois pire que celui de son fils. Il était arrivé à Trunks d'ignorer Caline, mais dans le pire des cas, il ne faisait que la traiter comme une simple secrétaire. Or Végéta donnait l'impression de ne même pas l'avoir remarquée. Il avait fait une seule fois référence à sa présence, en réponse à Bulma, sans même la regarder elle, qui était pourtant dans la pièce.

Bref, elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Depuis la mort de Trunks, tout s'était précipité. Elle avait perdu son appartement, on lui avait donné une semaine de congé, le temps de choisir un nouveau PDG, qui ne la garderait peut-être pas. Après tout, elle n'avait pas de contrat vraiment stable. Et elle était arrivée ici, dans la maison de son amant, accueillie par une mère qu'elle sentait perdue elle aussi. Quant à Bra, la petite sœur de Trunks, elle absorbait toute la tristesse de sa mère, s'en imprégnait. Si cette maison la mettait mal à l'aise, c'est parce que Trunks était partout.

Des voix attirèrent son attention. Dans le hall, lui semblait-il. Elle arriva dans la grande pièce d'accueil. Un homme assez grand, des cheveux courts, très noirs, une paire de lunettes sur le nez, discutait avec un robot domestique. L'homme jeta un regard dans la direction de Caline dès que celle-ci entra dans la pièce. Il eut l'air assez surpris, et lança un bonjour hésitant, auquel répondit Caline.

« Je suis… j'étais la secrétaire de Trunks… euh… Madame Brief me loge quelque temps. »

Sangohan hocha la tête. Il était venu voir à tout hasard si Pan et Tortue Géniale n'étaient pas à la Capsule. Il les avait cherchés toute la nuit, toute la matinée. Il n'avait pas dormi, rien mangé. À mesure que ses échecs se répétaient, le désespoir l'envahissait.

Caline fut touchée par le regard anéanti que l'homme avait eu d'un coup. Qui était-il ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état ? Ses vêtements étaient sales, son visage très pâle, et les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux trahissaient une fatigue extrême.

« Je… vous n'avez vu personne depuis hier ? » Caline secoua la tête sans vraiment comprendre. Sangohan soupira et déglutit. Il lui sembla que ses jambes tremblaient.

« Vous voulez peut-être vous reposer… » À son tour, Sangohan fit un signe négatif de la tête. « Mais… vous ne pouvez pas repartir comme ça… Vous avez déjeuné ? Je vais vous préparer quelque chose. » Le sourire compatissant de la jeune fille fit lâcher toutes les défenses qui restaient à Sangohan. Il ne put empêcher une larme de couler. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis si longtemps. Il hocha la tête, cette fois, et suivit la jeune femme blonde dans la cuisine. La seule idée de repos l'avait convaincu.

Assise à la table de la cuisine, bientôt submergée par les victuailles qu'engloutissaient Sangohan, Caline restait sans voix. Quel appétit…

« Mais… qu'est-ce qui vous a donné faim à ce point ? » Sangohan releva le nez de l'assiette de riz qu'il dévorait.

« Hum… Je cherche ma fille. Pan. »

* * *

Tortue Géniale avançait de plus en plus péniblement. Pourtant, le jeune homme qui les précédait fendait la végétation à grands coups de sabre. Mais les feuillages étaient si denses qu'ils avaient dû laisser Ekki au village.

Le jeune moine qu'on leur avait donné comme guide était très efficace. Et spécial. Le Frère Guide l'avait appelé Lan To. Il avait trois yeux… Tortue Géniale ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la coïncidence plus que troublante. Krilin avait parlé du fils de Ten Shin Han. Mais il l'avait décrit plus grand, plus massif. Et les cheveux longs. Par contre, ce Kyo Gen Han, se souvenait Tortue Géniale, recherchait son petit frère…

« Nous arriverons d'ici une heure. On peut se reposer ici si vous voulez. »

Tortue Géniale se posa sur une pierre, bien content de souffler un peu. Non pas qu'il était fatigué, mais l'atmosphère très humide, très pesante de la jungle ne lui réussissait pas vraiment. Par contre Pan semblait s'amuser comme une folle, même si elle avait été déçue de devoir laisser Ekki au village.

Après tout, gros comme il était, il ne serait jamais passé à travers les arbres. Et puis, ils auraient avancé plus lentement. Le moine qui les emmenait était un peu plus grand que Papy Tortue, mais beaucoup plus jeune. Et puis il avait trois yeux, comme le grand Ten Shin Han qui avait gagné le championnat des arts martiaux. Pan déglutit au souvenir de son combat contre le méchant Piccolo. Tortue Géniale lança un début de conversation.

« Tu es moine depuis longtemps ? »

« En fait non. Ça fait deux ans, environ. »

« Et… et tes parents ? »

« Eh bien… ma mère vit seule. Elle a eu du mal à me voir partir, mais je crois qu'elle est contente que je sois avec les moines. » Tortue Géniale hocha silencieusement la tête. « Ma mère vit seule ». Les intonations que Lan To avait mis dans cette phrase avaient convaincu le vieux maître. Il n'avait jamais connu son père, et lui en voulait. Et Ten Shin Han ignorait même l'existence de ses deux fils…

« Mais… qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à venir ici ? »

« Eh bien… en fait, je… j'aime le voyage. J'ai eu envie de voir le monde, de découvrir… des choses nouvelles. J'ai appris l'existence de ces moines par un curieux lutin, qui m'est apparu un jour, dans la forêt. Quand j'y repense… c'était une rencontre vraiment étrange. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. »

Un lutin… curieux, effectivement. Mais Tortue Géniale, en même temps qu'il écoutait Lan To, observait ses expressions de visage, ses regards. Ten Shin Han transparaissait à chaque mot.

* * *

Ses trois yeux scrutaient l'horizon, comme si le ciel bleu pouvait contenir une réponse. Derrière lui, il entendait les autres discuter. Pour rien. Ils n'avançaient pas. Il était impossible d'aller aux Enfers. Donc impossible de retrouver Abarthagel. Pourtant Ten Shin Han se refusait à penser à une défaite. Mais plus l'impasse se précisait, plus l'énervement l'envahissait. Il s'était isolé pour contrôler cette vague qui le paralyserait s'il ne la stoppait pas. La colère ne résout rien.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Dendé menait toujours les débats. Les envoyés d'Enma était là depuis une heure, silencieux. Ils semblaient réfléchir seuls à une solution. Peut-être même qu'ils communiquaient entre eux, par télépathie.

« Notre problème, c'est ce mur qui existe entre notre monde et les Enfers. Et il semble bien qu'il soit infranchissable. »

« Et… il n'existe aucune brèche à ce mur ? » La question de Videl, même si elle l'adressa à Dendé, visait en fait les trois mystérieux guerriers. Le plus petit répondit.

« Si. Il m'est possible d'envoyer un message là-bas. Mais… il faudrait un destinataire. »

Un destinataire… Facile à dire. Qui les aiderait aux Enfers ? Chacun écarta cette solution. La manière même dont le petit guerrier avait prononcé cette phrase montrait qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir de ce côté.

Avant qu'un des membres du groupe ne puisse reprendre la parole, Végéta traversa l'assemblée vers les trois hommes d'Enma. Il ne laissa que le silence derrière lui, un silence tendu. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis tout à l'heure, et soudain semblait avoir pris une décision. Grave. Tous avaient remarqué le regard noir et déterminé, plus encore qu'à l'habitude, du Saiyen. Et il y avait autre chose. Une sorte de dépit mêlé de colère.

« Comment je fais ? » Le guerrier aux allures de démons lui répondit aussitôt, loin d'être aussi surpris que les autres.

« Pose ta main sur mon épaule, et pense au destinataire. »

Végéta déglutit et s'exécuta, lentement. Une ultime hésitation sembla lui traverser l'esprit. Sangoku comprit que Végéta s'apprêtait à affronter un démon qu'il avait endormi depuis longtemps déjà. Les autres ne se rendirent compte de ce qui se passait qu'au moment où Végéta, d'une voix redevenue calme et posée, mais que tout son être se forçait à contrôler, prononça ces quelques mots :

« Nappa… ? Nappa, tu m'entends ? »

* * *

Les quatre guerriers goûtaient un repos bien mérité. D'autant plus qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'il ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Même pour des assoiffés de combat qu'ils étaient, la vie, ou plutôt la mort aux Enfers était éreintante. Les démons employés ici-bas les attaquaient sans cesse, sans leur laisser le moindre répit.

Nappa s'attendait donc à ce qu'un de ces êtres malfaisants surgissent à tout moment. Mais la voix qu'il entendit soudain le surprit bien plus que n'importe laquelle des créatures qui peuplaient ce monde infernal.

« Nappa… ? Nappa, tu m'entends ? »

« Vé… Végéta ? »

« Oui… Oui, c'est moi. »

« Mais… où es-tu ? Tu es mort ? »

« Non. Non je te parle depuis le monde des vivants. J'ai une mission à te confier. »

« Une mission ? »

« Il faut que tu retrouves un petit démon, mort, Abarthagel… Il est dans les grottes de l'Hadès. »

« Les grottes de l'Hadès ? Hmm… C'est pas gagné. »

« Je m'en fous. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais fais-lui cracher la formule qui permet d'éliminer les Fazerhs. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« Bien Végéta. Mais… je fais comment quand je l'ai ? »

« Je te recontacte d'ici une heure. »

« Bien Végéta… » Nappa resta immobile quelques secondes. Il lança d'une voix hésitante : « Végéta ? » Un nouveau silence suivit, puis le grand guerrier se tourna vers ses trois compagnons, des Saiyens qu'il avait retrouvés ici à son arrivée, et qui le regardait comme si la folie avait fini par l'atteindre définitivement.

« Le Prince Végéta nous a confié une mission. Suivez-moi. » Il entendit vaguement les autres murmurer derrière lui. Il avait lui-même du mal à le croire. Végéta… Après tant d'années… qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le monde des vivants pour qu'il ait besoin de lui ?

* * *

Yamcha était étendu sur un des lits du palais de Dendé. Il ne s'était pas levé de la matinée, pris de vertige chaque fois qu'il le tentait. Mais à ce moment, les vertiges se changèrent en chute. Il sentit ses tripes se retourner. Une douleur atroce…

Mira avait donné l'alerte. Elle était venue voir comment allait Yamcha, et l'avait trouvé étendu sur le sol, convulsé, en sueur. À présent, Dendé tentait de comprendre l'origine de ce mal. Il acquit bien vite la certitude de ce qu'il redoutait.

« Il a été empoisonné. » Plume déglutit, avant de murmurer :

« Le dragon… » Mira enchaîna, et l'inquiétude de ses mots annonçait déjà les larmes.

« Il… il va s'en sortir ? » Dendé respira profondément.

« Si Végéta obtient la contre formule, les effets des Fazerhs se dissiperont. »

Tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce comprirent que tout se jouerait dans l'heure qui suivrait. Dendé prit la main de Yamcha et la serra. Il ne pouvait rien contre ce type de poison, d'origine animale. Et surtout, les évènements se précipitaient. Tout reposait à présent sur les épaules de Végéta. La sécurité de Pan, Tortue Géniale et Sangohan en dépendait.

* * *

Sangohan poussa un grand soupir. Il avait vidé la cuisine de Bulma. Il fut pris de remords, mais se ravisa aussitôt. Je rembourserai…

« Ça va mieux ? » La jeune secrétaire de Trunks était vraiment charmante. Ils avaient parlé de Pan, et des autres membres de la famille. Il lui avait sommairement expliqué les liens d'amitié qui les unissaient à Bulma et sa tribu.

Sangohan hocha la tête, et reposé et l'estomac rempli, se leva pour poursuivre sa mission. L'image de sa fille et l'idée qu'elle pourrait être en danger ne l'avait pas quitté. Mais quand il se leva, il sentit une de ses jambes défaillir. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se rattraper. Caline se leva brusquement pour venir à son secours.

« Ça va ? »

« Je… ma jambe… je ne la sens plus… »

« C'est peut-être une crampe… » Les yeux rivés aux plafonds, allongé sur le sol, Sangohan secoua la tête. Il avait peur de comprendre.

« Je ne pense pas… » Il s'accrocha à l'épaule de Caline, qui tentait de le soulever. Mais il poussa un cri au moment où il plia son abdomen et Caline, surprise, le lâcha. Sa tête heurta sans mal le sol.

« Mon bassin… » C'était comme si… ce n'était pas possible.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » L'affolement de Caline atteignait une cote d'alerte.

« C'est… une paralysie foudroyante… » Les vieux souvenirs de l'université de médecine rejaillissaient. Un mal très rare qui pouvait apparaître après de trop violents efforts. Sangohan tenta de calmer sa respiration. Si la paralysie atteignait son cœur, il mourrait.

« Écoutez… il faut que… allez-voir dans le labo de Bulma. Il y a une grande armoire dans laquelle elle entrepose des produits pharmaceutiques. Essayez de trouver du neurastécope. Et une seringue… » Caline hocha la tête, en se demandant dans quelle galère elle était encore tombée.

Elle courut à toute vitesse dans la pièce qui servait de laboratoire. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais se doutait que cela avait un lien avec les évènements du matin. Elle ouvrit une grande armoire blanche, sans pouvoir empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il y avait des centaines de boîtes là-dedans…

Sangohan se retint de pousser un nouveau cri. Il ne parvenait même plus à bouger ses muscles abdominaux. Il allait bientôt suffoquer. Et ce sale rire qu'il venait d'entendre ne faisait rien pour le rassurer. Il fallait absolument qu'il contrôle sa respiration, qu'il calme son rythme cardiaque.

« Il n'y a rien ! » Sangohan eut un nouveau sursaut. L'air parvenait de plus en plus difficilement à ses poumons. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Sauf miracle, il allait mourir. Mais au moins…

« Poussez… vous… » Faute de tout comprendre, ce dont elle commençait à avoir l'habitude depuis ce matin, Caline obéit, et se recula vers la porte qui menait au salon.

Une colonne lumineuse jaillit du bras de Sangohan, et explosa non loin du plafond, forçant Caline à détourner le regard et à protéger son visage. Elle entendit un choc sur le sol, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle découvrit le corps d'une sorte de gnome à la peau verte, aux oreilles pointues, étendu sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Un nouveau cri l'écarta du corps. Le bras de Sangohan venait de retomber lourdement au sol. Elle se précipita sur lui, et entama un massage cardiaque. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, de toutes façons.

Sangohan ne sentait pas les mains de Caline sur son torse, mais il la voyait s'affairer au-dessus de lui. Il n'était pas encore évanoui, mais ne respirait quasiment plus. Les premiers secours reculeraient peut-être l'échéance.

* * *

« Le temps leur est compté. Je ne peux plus soutenir le champ protecteur. »

« Maître… » Le petit lutin regardait le vieil homme, étendu sur un lit de pierre, inquiet. La jungle qui les entourait renforçait l'impression de sérénité momentanément troublée du lieu.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Jok. Ils ont des ressources. Et de la chance. »

* * *

Tortue Géniale n'avait jamais vu ça. Un terrible incendie venait de se déclarer, et en quelques minutes à peine, avait envahi la jungle. Ils étaient pris tous les trois sous un dôme de flammes, qui s'étaient propagées d'arbre en arbre par le biais des branches. Impossible de s'envoler.

L'endroit commença à devenir vraiment dangereux quand il se mit à pleuvoir des branches enflammées. Un jeu mortel se mit en place, qui consistait à courir tout en évitant les torches brûlantes qui tombaient çà et là.

Incroyable… c'était comme si… des forces retenues depuis trop longtemps venaient de se libérer, de se déchaîner. Tortue Géniale ne mit pas longtemps à faire le rapprochement avec ce que le Frère Guide lui avait dit. Des démons… une force protectrice… un combat difficile…

L'incendie avait une puissance effroyable. Même un kaméha extraordinaire ne pourrait en venir à bout. Du moins, pas un des siens… peut-être que Pan…

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par Lan To.

« Là ! L'autel des Sept Moines ! »

Les parchemins… ils y étaient enfin… il fallait absolument qu'il puisse les voir avant que les flammes ne détruisent tout…

Tortue Géniale fonça sur l'autel de pierre, en lançant :

« Pan ! Protège-nous ! Prépare un kaméha assez puissant pour contenir l'incendie… » Il précisa aussitôt : « Mais ne détruis pas la Terre… »


	9. Chapter 9

**Démons, 2e opus**

 **Les Fazerhs**

« Végéta est une sorte de mémoire vivante,

le seul moyen de faire revivre tout un peuple,

qui malgré ses apparences brutales possédait

une véritable culture, des traditions millénaires

et surtout une incroyable volonté de survivre

qui entraîna finalement sa perte. »

 _La Légende du Peuple Saiyen_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Résurrections ?

« Nappa ? » Toute l'assemblée, exceptée Mira, au chevet de Yamcha, et Bulma, toujours à ses expériences, entourait Végéta et le plus petit des envoyés d'Enma. Ils attendaient, en silence, guettant le moindre signe sur le visage de Végéta, étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entendre Nappa.

« Tu as la formule ? »

Un court silence.

« Bien. Donne-la-moi. »

Un silence plus long. Beaucoup plus long. Le visage de Végéta restait tendu. De plus en plus tendu. Quelque chose se passait. L'aura de Végéta était celle d'un combat. Soudain, sur un ton impérieux, sans crier mais juste assez fort pour laisser présager des conséquences d'une désobéissance, Végéta lança :

« Nappa, je t'ordonne de me donner la formule. »

* * *

Les Saiyens étaient sortis des grottes de l'Hadès depuis dix minutes à peine. Et ça n'avait rien eu d'une promenade de santé. Les démons en bas étaient pires encore que ceux des Enfers du dessus. Mais ils avaient réussi à retrouver ce gnome d'Abarthagel, auquel ils avaient déjà eu affaire une ou deux fois depuis qu'ils étaient là. Tous attendaient, se demandant si leur mission avait bien eu un but ou si Nappa était vraiment devenu fou. Une nouvelle fois, il leva les yeux, et se mit à parler tout seul.

Ainsi il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était bien Végéta qui lui avait confié cette mission. Il s'était mis à en douter dans les mines de l'Hadès. Mais cette voix était bien celle du Prince des Saiyens. Il n'avait eu qu'à l'entendre à nouveau pour en être sûr.

« Oui Végéta ? »

« Tu as la formule ? »

« Oui, je l'ai. »

« Bien. Donne-la-moi. »

« Mais… qu'est-ce qui m'oblige à te la donner ? » Pas de réponse. « C'est vrai, il parait que tu t'es installé sur Terre, bien tranquillement. Que tu as renoncé au combat. C'est ce qui se dit, ici, aux Enfers. Il parait même que tu t'es trouvé une femme terrienne. Que tu nous as oubliés. Je ne sais pas si tu es encore digne d'être notre Prince, Végéta. Pire, je ne sais pas si tu es encore digne d'être un Saiyen. » Un nouveau silence suivit. Avant que Végéta, enfin, ne se ressaisisse.

« Nappa, je t'ordonne de me donner la formule. » Le grand Saiyen sursauta, et baissa la tête, serrant les dents. Il ne pouvait pas désobéir. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait pas.

« Bien Végéta… »

* * *

Il se passait quelque chose. Personne ne savait vraiment quoi, mais tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Végéta. Il avait utilisé un ton si… ancien. C'était le Végéta d'il y a vingt ans qui venait de parler. Seul Piccolo s'en était vraiment rendu compte. Soudain, les traits de Végéta se détendirent, et il souffla avant de prononcer ces mots aux tonalités gothiques :

« Alamrak niassamrrh talrinok krisistar tretkerrh prrahmkaltirrhs. »

Un sifflement emplit bientôt le ciel autour du palais. Bien vite, tout le monde repéra cinq ou six boules de lumières, venues de direction différentes, qui se réunirent en un point, à proximité du palais. Une petite explosion accompagna la réunion, et de minuscules particules lumineuses s'évaporèrent dans les airs.

Le groupe resta silencieux un moment. Sangoten brisa le silence.

« Alors c'est fini ? »

Dendé hocha la tête. « Je crois. » Un cri plus qu'aigu monta des pièces inférieures du palais, annonçant l'arrivée de Bulma.

« Les Fazerhs ! Ils ont disparu ! » Elle s'arrêta net, devant les trois envoyés d'Enma.

« C'est qui ceux-là ? »

« Des hommes du Roi Enma. Grâce à eux et à Végéta, nous avons pu éliminer les Fazerhs. » Bulma resta abasourdie quelques minutes. Et soudain, elle explosa.

« Ah ben c'est sympa ! Je me décarcasse pendant des heures pour vous trouver une solution, et vous vous faites les malins avec trois extra-terrestres, vous réglez le problème en deux temps trois mouvements, et qui c'est la bonne pomme, c'est Bulma ! »

Toute l'assemblée attendit calmement que la tempête passe. Bulma reprit son souffle, et sur un ton beaucoup plus calme, presque incrédule, elle murmura :

« Alors on est sauvé ? » Bra sauta au cou de sa mère, pendant que les autres souriaient à ce changement radical d'émotion, qui était la spécialité de Bulma.

Au même moment, à trois points différents du globe, cinq personnes ressentirent à la fois la surprise et le soulagement.

* * *

L'incendie avait disparu… avant même que Pan ne récolte assez d'énergie pour son kaméha. Tous les trois étaient prostrés, silencieux… Est-ce que cet incendie avait été une hallucination ? L'extrême étonnement et la totale incompréhension de Tortue Géniale et Lan To furent rompus par le ton déçu de Pan, qui lança aux arbres :

« Hé ! J'ai même pas eu le temps de me battre ! »

Tortue Géniale se releva, et concentra toute son attention sur les fameux parchemins. Il les sortit de leur cache, dans la pierre de l'autel, et les déplia. Il y en avait une vingtaine, sur lesquels se mêlaient dessins et signes étranges.

Le vieux maître s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux. Il représentait un groupe d'hommes affolés, entourés de différentes créatures plutôt difformes, aux contours floues, comme des nuées ou des brouillards. Et au-dessus, sept boules de tailles et de couleurs différentes, parfaitement alignées, desquelles venait une sorte de rayon rouge.

« C'est ça, ton trésor ? »

« C'est ça, Pan. »

« C'est nul… »

« Petite inculte », répliqua Torte Géniale, faussement vexé. « Bon, à présent, on file chez Dendé. » Il se tourna vers leur jeune guide. « Lan To, merci pour tout. »

« Merci à vous. C'était… sympa comme promenade. Et puis, je pourrais dire que j'ai affronté les flammes avec le grand maître Mutenroshi. » Sur ces mots, il s'inclina.

« Je pense que… nous allons être amenés à nous revoir, Lan To Han. »

Il sourit au jeune homme, et se cramponna aux épaules de Pan.

« En avant ! » La petite fille décolla, un peu brutalement, et ne s'aperçut que quelques vingt mètres plus haut qu'elle avait perdu Tortue Géniale en route.

* * *

Sangohan se remettait de ses émotions, en tentant de comprendre. Son regard se posa sur Caline, aussi surprise que lui. Avait-elle des… pouvoirs ? C'était assez peu probable. En tout cas, il était vivant, et il pouvait la remercier. Sans elle, sans les quelques minutes qu'elle lui avait fait gagner, il aurait rejoint Krilin, C18 et Trunks. Autre fait étrange, le corps du démon avait disparu.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui… apparemment oui… » Il se remit debout, secoua ses bras et ses jambes pour vérifier leur bon fonctionnement, et un grand sourire illumina son visage. « Ça va même très bien. Merci. Merci pour tout. »

« Je… je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, je crois… »

« Oh si… je vous dois la vie. » Son visage se rembrunit soudain. « Mais… je suis désolé, il faut que je vous laisse. Si ce… démon s'est attaqué à moi… j'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'il a pu faire à ma fille. » Il quitta la pièce, puis la maison, sans un mot de plus. Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, Caline se retrouva toute seule, avec les émotions qu'elle venait encore de vivre. Décidément, elle avait atterri dans un drôle d'univers.

* * *

Yamcha arriva sur la terrasse, aux côtés de Mira, dont le sourire transparaissait au milieu des larmes.

« Vous avez… réussi ? » Le hochement de tête de Dendé, et le sourire de tous les autres, excepté bien sûr Végéta et les trois guerriers d'Enma, lui apportèrent une réponse positive, qui rassura tout son être.

« Et j'ai d'autres bonnes nouvelles. Sangohan va bien, tout comme Pan et Tortue Géniale. Ils seront là d'ici quelques minutes. » Un sentiment de joie intense envahit tout le groupe. C'était terminé, mais il fallait encore intégrer la nouvelle. Après les journées cauchemardesques qu'ils venaient de vivre, ils avaient du mal à y croire. Bulma ne put s'empêcher de penser à son fils, à C18 et à… Krilin.

« Euh… Dendé… Arrête-moi si je me trompe… je crois qu'on peut ressusciter Trunks et C18, mais… » Le jeune Dieu redevint grave, comme tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Maron déglutit, comme Dendé se tournait vers les trois guerriers. L'un d'eux prit la parole. Et comme à l'habitude, les autres poursuivirent.

« Nous avons commis une erreur. Nous aurions dû nous inquiéter davantage de ces boules de lumières qui sont sorties du dôme. »

« Nous avons cru à une ultime attaque. C'était oublier que nous ne sommes pas là pour croire. »

« C'est pourquoi Enma nous a autorisé à… »

« ... ressusciter… »

« ... vos trois amis décédés. » Dendé inspira profondément, comme pour mieux assimiler les paroles des trois sbires d'Enma. Piccolo observa son jeune ami. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu utiliser les Dragons Balls. Au milieu des pleurs et des murmures de joie, d'incrédulité, même, Dendé s'écarta du groupe, prononça quelques mots en Namek, et trois corps surgirent de nulle part. Krilin, C18 et Trunks.

Les trois épées des guerriers furent pointées vers les corps encore morts, et une petite lumière, à peine visible, les entoura. Quand les trois paires d'yeux s'ouvrirent à la vie, une foule d'émotions traversa le palais céleste. Au milieu des pleurs, des accolades, des embrassades et des explications, qui durent être répétées un nombre incalculable de fois tant l'émotion les rendait difficiles à donner et à comprendre, personne ou presque ne remarqua l'arrivée de Tortue Géniale et Pan.

« Ma chérie ! » Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Pan se retrouva bientôt serrée dans les bras de sa mère comme jamais elle ne l'avait été.

« Maman… hé, maman… chuis pas morte ! » Entre deux sanglots, Videl regarda sa fille qu'elle avait cru perdre tout le temps où elle l'avait su en danger, malgré les mots rassurants de Dendé.

Tortue Géniale, surpris de voir autant de monde ici, fut accosté par le jeune Dieu.

« Bonjour Tortue Géniale. »

« Bonjour Dendé. Je crois que… qu'il s'est passé des choses en notre absence. »

« Oh, bien des choses, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils t'expliqueront tout. Mais… tu as quelque chose pour moi, non ? »

« Oui… oui, j'ai cru bon de te l'apporter. Vois-tu, ce sont des parchemins très anciens. Ils parlent d'une prophétie. Une prophétie qui m'est revenue en mémoire après le retour de… du démon Piccolo. » Il tendit la feuille qu'il avait conservé au jeune Dieu.

« Hmm… je vois. Et je comprends mieux. Mais… gardons ça pour nous. Pour le moment. Il ne faut pas gâcher ces retrouvailles. » Tortue Géniale fronça un sourcil.

« Retrouvailles ? »

« Va voir tes élèves. Ils t'expliqueront. »

Le cercle qui s'était formé autour des trois miraculés avait quelque chose d'étourdissant. Les questions fusaient, les réponses essayaient de suivre. L'une d'entre elles imposa le silence.

« Alors Krilin, c'était comment la mort ? »

« Bien ! » Sangoku, comme les autres, resta hébété quelques minutes. Il avait lancé cette question sur le ton de l'humour, et Krilin semblait avoir répondu le plus sérieusement du monde. Il passa une main derrière sa tête en riant.

« Non, c'est vrai ! Cette espèce de dimension étrange où on flotte quand on est tué par un démon… j'y ai presque éprouvé du plaisir. Il faut sans cesse se battre, spirituellement, virtuellement. On est harcelé par des esprits maléfiques, mais… c'était bien. » Personne n'osa répondre, attendant un signe qui leur prouverait que Krilin faisait de l'humour… Certains interrogèrent C18 du regard.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, il ne plaisante pas. Cet imbécile s'est vraiment amusé. »

« Oui… c'est pour ça que… Ten Shin Han, je me demandais si je pouvais… m'entraîner avec vous… pour quelque temps seulement. Mais j'ai envie de reprendre le combat. Je l'ai su au moment où j'ai lancé mon kaméha sur ce… Fazerh, c'est bien ça ? »

Le guerrier aux trois yeux, surpris, hésita et jeta un regard à Dendé. Le jeune Dieu lui sourit et hocha la tête. Ten Shin Han revint à Krilin, et haussa les épaules, souriant à son tour.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Une heure plus tard, toute l'assemblée s'était séparée. Chacun était retourné chez soi, avec sa part de bonheur. Sangohan avait rejoint le palais quand il avait senti l'énergie de sa fille, qui volait dans cette direction. Il ne restait plus à présent que trois personnes, les habitués, sur la terrasse du palais. Piccolo et Dendé observaient le dernier point lumineux, Yamcha, qui s'éloignait dans la lumière de cet après-midi-là. Mister Popo, quant à lui, était retourné à ses occupations habituelles.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Dendé, sans détourner le regard de l'infini du ciel, répondit à son ami.

« Tortue Géniale m'a apporté un très vieux parchemin qui apporte des réponses, mais qui en même temps n'augure rien de bon. Je pense qu'il va falloir se battre. » Piccolo ne posa pas de question sur ce parchemin. Il savait que Dendé ne dirait rien de plus. Mais il y avait autre chose.

« Et ? »

« Et… il y a un vaisseau extraterrestre qui s'approche de la Terre. En fait, ce n'est pas un danger. Mais autre chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais ça risque d'apporter… son lot de malheur. »

« Hmm… nous en aurons le cœur net dans quelques jours. »

* * *

Le repos. Après ces heures angoissantes, voilà ce que tous demandaient. Du repos. Chacun était reparti dans sa direction, excepté Ten Shin Han et Chaozu, qui avaient été invités par Krilin. Il avait surpris tous ses amis, et même sa fille, au palais céleste. Il avait rassuré Maron. Il ne partirait que quelques mois, le temps de se faire plaisir, de retrouver le goût des arts martiaux. Leur départ était programmé pour le lendemain.

Ils discutaient, assis autour de la table du jardin, dans la fraîcheur du soir. C18, silencieuse comme à son habitude, paraissait en plus songeuse. Alors que Chaozu et Krilin se remémoraient pour la énième fois leur combat contre le démon Piccolo, il y avait plus de trente ans maintenant, la cyborg se leva.

« Tu pars demain, c'est ça ? »

« Euh… oui. »

« Maron, ça te dirait d'aller passer les vacances chez ton oncle ? »

Sa fille la regarda, surprise, avant qu'un sourire illumine son visage. « Génial ! » Krilin, surpris lui aussi, regardait toujours sa femme.

« Mais… pourquoi ça te prend d'un coup, comme ça ? Alors que tu ne veux jamais y aller quand je te le propose ? »

« Comme ça. » Krilin la regarda un moment en silence, perplexe. Puis il se résigna à ne pas comprendre, et sourit.

« Tu ne changeras jamais… »

* * *

Trunks était arrivé à la Capsule encore sonné par sa mort récente. Il le fut encore plus en arrivant chez lui. Pearl lui apprit que Caline, sa secrétaire, était logée par Bulma. Le temps de trouver un appartement.

Les sentiments de Pearl étaient mêlés. Elle en voulait à cette petite blondasse de secrétaire. Elle en voulait aussi à Bulma de l'accueillir. Et puis, elle en voulait à Trunks d'avoir pu laisser une jeune femme qu'il employait dans une situation aussi précaire. Finalement, elle ne savait plus très bien à qui elle en voulait. Elle avait refusé le baiser de Trunks quand celui-ci était revenu à la vie.

« Trunks je… ça ne va pas. Pas du tout. Et… toi non plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Que je pense qu'on devrait arrêter. Au moins pour un temps. Alors je… je vais habiter quelque temps chez Sarah, avec Kesshô. Le temps qu'on réfléchisse tous les deux. »

Trunks se leva brusquement, et marcha nerveusement dans la pièce.

« Trunks… il le faut… » Pearl parvint tant bien que mal à retenir un sanglot.

« Mais tu… je viens de mourir, merde ! Et de ressusciter ! Et toi tu m'annonces que tu me quittes ! »

« Ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure… Si on ne s'arrête pas tout de suite, ça sera pire encore. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant que… » Elle se tut, laissant place à la colère de Trunks.

« Pendant que je me faisais bousiller par des démons ! Pendant que je me décarcasse pour faire tourner une entreprise ! Et merde ! Merde ! J'en ai marre de vous ! De vous tous ! J'aurais mieux fait de rester crevé, tiens. Bonsoir. »

Les sanglots de Pearl éclatèrent finalement, une fois que Trunks eut claqué la porte.

* * *

Le lendemain, Krilin, Ten Shin Han et Chaozu volaient à toute vitesse au-dessus de l'océan. Krilin ne comprenait pas vraiment où ses amis l'emmenaient. D'après tous les atlas, et ses propres connaissances, il n'y avait par-là que la mer.

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'ailleurs au milieu de l'océan. De tous les côtés, il n'y avait que le bleu calme, presque plat, de la mer et du ciel.

Ten Shin Han semblait attendre quelque chose. Krilin comprit au bout de quelques minutes qu'il fredonnait quelque chose, très bas, à peine un murmure. Soudain, Krilin sentit des picotements dans tout son corps, et sa vision changea. Un immense continent s'étendait environ un kilomètre plus loin. Une terre qui venait d'apparaître… même pas d'émerger, mais d'apparaître de nulle part.

« C'est… c'est incroyable… Je ne savais même pas que ça existait. »

« Il y a bien d'autres choses à découvrir ici, Krilin. Bien d'autres choses. »

* * *

Trunks n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait peine à se rendre compte que sa mère était très sérieuse.

« Écoute Trunks. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais crois-moi, c'est bien mieux pour toi. Je… j'ai fait une erreur en te confiant la direction de l'entreprise si jeune. Alors dès demain, je reprends les rennes, le temps de trouver un autre PDG. Et toi, prends-toi des vacances. Réfléchis à ce que tu veux vraiment faire. » Trunks secoua la tête.

« Mais c'est un complot, ma parole. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour que vous me retiriez tout, comme ça ? »

« Ne t'énerve pas, Trunks. Je veux juste que tu te reposes. Quand tu seras prêt, tu reprendras ta place dans l'entreprise, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Je me retrouve du jour au lendemain, comme ça, sans femme, sans travail ! Vous me faites bien rire ! » Sur ces mots, Trunks quitta la maison, et claqua une deuxième porte en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Il volait à présent à en perdre haleine. Pearl le rejetait. Caline l'avait soigneusement évité tout le temps qu'il avait été chez sa mère. Et à présent, on lui retirait la Capsule Corp. Finalement, il se demandait vraiment s'il n'aurait pas dû rester mort.

* * *

Lorsque C18, portant Maron sur son dos, se posa auprès de la maison de son frère, elle crut d'abord qu'il était encore parti en vadrouille. Mais le cyborg les interpela, dans leur dos.

« Ma sœur ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? Je ne te dois pas d'argent je crois. »

« Arrête un peu tes sarcasmes et… » Elle s'interrompit quand elle se tourna vers son frère. Maron porta la main à sa bouche, avant de pouvoir articuler :

« Ta… ta jambe… qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

« Oh, ça… » C17 s'avança, et la jambe de bois qui le supportait, au côté gauche, apparut mieux encore à la lumière du jour. « C'est juste un accident. »

« Je m'en doutais. » Maron regarda sa mère sans comprendre. Puis les rouages se mirent en place dans sa tête. C18 avait pensé à son frère hier soir, pendant que Krilin parlait des Fazerhs, et de la formule. Et cette formule, si elle avait bien été « tous ceux qui se sont mis en travers de notre chemin », concernait aussi C17… C'est lui qui avait abattu ce monstre, venu il y a trois ans, et qui avait enlevé Bra et attaqué Pan.

« Tu sais qui t'as fait ça ? » C17 regarda sa nièce, puis sa sœur.

« Une espèce de gnome tout vert. Je l'ai tué aussitôt. Il a fait tomber un arbre centenaire alors que je chassais. » Il les regarda un moment, intrigué. Puis son regard s'illumina. « Mais… vous étiez au courant ? Oui, c'est ça ! Vous étiez au courant pour ce gnome et vous ne m'avez pas prévenu ! Ah, bravo la famille. »

« Arrête de râler, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Et ne te plains pas, on s'installe pour deux mois. »

« Deux mois ? Deux femmes à la maison pendant deux mois ? Et tu voudrais que je ne me plaigne pas ? »

C17 continua ses jérémiades jusqu'à ce que sa sœur le fasse taire. Mais Maron savait bien qu'il était heureux de les accueillir, toutes les deux. Et ces deux mois de vacances allaient être formidables.

Ainsi vécurent, finalement, Trunks, Krilin et C18.

 **Fin du deuxième opus**

Épilogue

Un vaisseau, de taille relativement modeste, atterrit dans le jardin de la Capsule. Deux créatures, de forme à peu près humaine, en descendirent par un sas-ascenseur. Ils avancèrent sur la pelouse de la demeure de Bulma et Végéta tout en analysant le paysage extérieur.

Le Saiyen avait senti ces puissances depuis la veille. Elles n'étaient pas énormes. Mais il se demandait ce que venait faire ces extraterrestres chez lui. Le vaisseau qui avait accosté n'était qu'un émissaire. Le vaisseau-mère était toujours dans l'espace, en orbite autour de la planète. Intrigué, Végéta était donc sorti de la salle d'entraînement, avait enfilé une chemise, et avant que Bulma ne se rende compte qu'un vaisseau abîmait sa pelouse, était allé au-devant de deux curieux êtres. Ils portaient chacun une cape, l'une violette l'autre rouge, et un étrange insigne que Végéta ne connaissait pas. Ils s'inclinèrent tous deux quand le Saiyen fut à leur hauteur.

« Prince Végéta ? » Il hocha la tête, intrigué.

« Vous êtes accusé de vingt-quatre crimes d'annihilation, de cent-douze génocides et de deux mille six cent quatre-vingt-six crimes de guerre. Aussi, nous vous demanderons de bien vouloir nous accompagner sur la planète Teucer où le Tribunal Suprême statuera sur votre sort. Vous avez soixante-douze heures pour faire vos bagages. »


End file.
